


Kinktober 2020!

by Chherry_blossom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Angst, Breeding, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Heartbreak, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Stalking, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chherry_blossom/pseuds/Chherry_blossom
Summary: We all know what time it is... >:)This is my first ever Kinktober, so I'm very excited to finally write again after my 3 month long writers block.Day 1: Horrortale SansDay 2: MobFell SansDay 3: Error!SansDay 4: Undertale PapyrusDay 5: Undertale Sans*Day 6: Horrortale SansDay 7: MobFell SansDay 8: UT SansDay 9: US PapyrusDay 10: Horrortale SansDay 11: UnderFell PapyrusDay 12: SwapFell SansDay 13: Beasttale SansDay 14: W.D GasterDay 15: Grillby
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 78
Kudos: 348
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	1. Horrortale Sans (Gender-Neutral)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I'm sorry I've been on a hiatus since I've written my last chapter on my other story. I fell in a funk and an awful writer's block, but I'm back to writing again! I'm currently on this hyperfixation on my skeleton boys however, but I promise I'll be back to writing my other story. I promised I will finish, and finish it I will <3  
> But for now, enjoy some skeles, filthy sinners <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special day for monsters all around, but you wanted to make it extra special for you soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Gender-Neutral | Sex |

5 years. 

5 years since the rumbling came from the legendary mountain and disrupted the everyday peace of Ebott City.

5 years since monsters came  _ back  _ to the surface. 

Monsters that suffered years of starvation, burst into your world,  _ hungry _ . 

Time stopped and the world stood still, holding their breath as they crawled out of their own personal hell. 

To this day, you can clearly recall the first day you met both your boys, Papyrus and Sans. The temperature was definitely colder during the day as the first few drops of snow had started to descend, signaling a heavy winter in the future. The quaint little coffee shop by your place was your go to, and so you had sat in a booth that was situated near a window, sipping your usual as you finished writing the research paper that was due within the end of the week. The jingle of the bell alerted the patrons of some newcomers, not realizing the attention they have brought upon themselves.

They were both massive skeletons! The taller one had to duck so that his skull would not bump the top of the entrance. He adorned a pair of round glasses that were being held up by some strips of tape on his skull, some adorable red-colored braces that matched the color of his sizable scarf that complimented the orange hoodie he wore with some fitting jeans and large orange boots to match. Everyone had either glared in their direction or gone back to minding their own business, you looked at them out of curiosity. He was so large and just so adorable! 

And then you felt it.

**_Tug_ **

You quickly placed a hand over your chest, panic bubbling at the unfamiliar tingly and warm feeling blooming. 

“W-WOWIE SANS! THIS ESTABLISHMENT IS JUST AS NICE AS THE WEBSITE SAYS IT IS!” 

His voice was loud, nearly startling your form, but you couldn’t help but internally coo at how excited he was. The taller one looks around in awe at the small white lights that decorate the ceiling. 

Looking up, you had failed to notice the intense red eye-light peering in your direction. The smaller of the two donned dark blue beanie with a white scarf that covered the entirety of his lower jaw, a tattered blue parka that matched his washed down jeans and white socks with pink crocs. 

God, he wasn’t tall but he was  _ wide _ . What he lacked in height he struts in a size that was intimidating to the normal everyday person. His posture was slack in nature, and yet you couldn’t help but a sense a sort of power that came with it, almost like he was hiding something-

_**Tug** _

What the fuck was going on with your body? 

You turn to look at the contents of your regular coffee: doesn’t seem like anyone snuck an extra shot of espresso for you. 

“...hey.”

Your head snapped towards the  _~~soothing~~ _ voice, seeing that the skeleton has now somehow appeared directly in front of your booth, yet you felt no fear. You felt...something. 

“th’name sans, sans the skeleton.” 

Oh, that sounded  _ very  _ nice. Shivers littered your body as a heat had settled deep within you. Your heart was surprisingly calm as you faced such an intimidating brick wall. The permanent grin on his skull was a bit scary, but it held a small wrinkle in the corners, meaning it felt genuine. He slowly pulled his hand out that had been tucked into parka pockets. You can’t help but smile at how carefully he moved. You held out the hand that had been placed over your breast.

“(Y/N), (Y/N) the human.” 

You held back a giggle as his eye light had significantly expanded, nearly filling his eye socket to the brim as his smile wobbled a bit, showing off a bit of his fangs as a deep rumble came from his chest. 

_~~You then realize he was chuckling.~~_

_**Thump thump...** _

Sparks scatter through your body as your hands make contact with each other, making both still at the sudden realization. 

_ You found your soulmate _ . 

His large hand enveloped your small one as he winks with his empty eye socket.

“ _ice_ t’meet ya, (Y/N).” 

  
  


You smile as you dance to the morning radio in your pj’s, cooking a larger-than-normal breakfast for your boys. 

Today was a special day, after all.

“ AH, GOOD MORNING TINY HUMAN, YOU’RE AWAKE EARLIER THAN USUAL! ” 

You flip the last of the chocolate chip pancakes onto a large plate, turning and placing it on the large customized kitchen island, gracing Papyrus with a large cup of milk as he sits in his seat. Considering how large the brothers were, they had to customize nearly the entirety of the large home you three live in, meaning it left you feeling like a small child. 

“Good morning Papy!” You lower the volume of the radio and hug his tall frame. Papyrus happily wraps his long arms around you as he glances at the island full of food. You’re happy to see that after years of dental work, his teeth are finally straight and he is able to speak without fear of scaring folks around him. He’s going to make a great nurse someday. 

“NYEH? YOU DID ALL THIS FOR US TINY HUMAN? WHAT FOR?” 

The island was decorated with an array of colorful breakfast items, from omelets to chocolate chip pancakes and to vegan sausages. Their therapist had suggested more plant based items in order to help with their previous issues in regards to hunger, but they both absolutely love the vegan options, which was a win for everyone. 

The familiar smell of ozone and iron assaults your nose as you feel the comforting presence press against your back 

“wow, looks delicious babe.” The rumbling deep within his chest sends pleasuring shivers throughout your body as he speaks. 

“th’food does too.” Sans leans over and nuzzles your cheek in a skeleton kiss as he moves to find his chair next to yours, making you giggle as your cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

“Thanks, bone daddy.” A thin shade of blue covers his cheeks and ridge of his nose as he hears his nickname. 

Being Sans’s soulmate meant that everything you felt between the two of you was amplified. Which of course wasn’t a bad thing. You both had your issues together, but 2 years of dating had not only been amazing, but it made you both grow into better selves. You love who he is, and are so proud at how far both of your boys have come. 

So you wanted to make it extra special for him tonight. 

“s’what’s th’occasion babe?” 

You chew on your pancake as you sip your coffee, smiling as you finish your piece.

“It’s the anniversary of you guys reaching the surface! I see it as a special occasion, and I just wanted to celebrate the day you all became free.”

Both skeletons turn to look at you, stunned at your statement. 

Your smile started to falter slightly.

“Did...did I do something- _oof_!”

Both skeletons had wrapped themselves around you in a skeleton pile hug. 

“THANK YOU TINY HUMAN, YOU DID NOT HAVE TO MAKE SUCH A CULINARY MASTERPIECE FOR US, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GRATEFUL TO HAVE A BEST FRIEND AS WONDERFUL AS YOU!’

You teared up at the sincerity of his words, hugging both skellies back as you feel sans nuzzle your cheek, knowing all you need to know with his skeleton kiss. 

You all finish breakfast with smiles on your faces. Sadly both skeletons had places to attend to for the day, which was perfect for you. Both had helped clean up the kitchen before they left, given a pat on the head by Papyrus and a steamy skeleton kiss from your soulmate.

You felt giddy knowing that today was a short day for sans, and so you rushed to the bathroom to freshen up and change into a cute outfit you had recently purchased, but not before wearing the silk lingerie that was going under the outfit. 

After running some short errands, you made your way back to the house to make some lunch for your bone daddy. You wanted to make his favorite: vegetable stew with a side of steamed rice, and for dessert some mint chocolate chip ice cream with double chocolate brownies. You, however; will wait to eat with him, since it’s become a deep rooted instinct to wait till everyone is at the table to eat together. 

The door at the front of the house creaked open, notifying you of Sans’s return from work. “Hey babe, m’home.” You finished setting up the bowls for the stew and rice and walked over to greet him. 

“Hey sugar skull, welcome home.” You take his hand and kiss his cheek, unaware of his eye snaking his way from your toes to the top of your head.

“did...did’ya buy this lambchop?” He tugs at the fabric around your hips, gently rubbing his thumb against the skin peeking from under the new shirt. 

“Oh, this?” You pull away slightly and slowly spin for him. “Just wanted to buy it, wanted to feel cute, ya know?” 

His eyelight had expanded as he took your form in, admiring every curve and dip as he feels his ecto-tongue start to take form, eager to lick his fangs out of instinct to ravish you. 

“Oh! I also made you your favorite babe.” You coo at him with a sultry smile on your lips as you take his hand and guide him to the kitchen. The scent of the stew hits his senses and he purrs. God he loved you and your cooking. You always went the extra mile when it came to him and his brother, and he felt bad that he didn’t have much to offer in return. Just a broken shell of a monster. Even as soulmates, he thanked whoever was watching him that you took an interest in him. He saw you as an angel.

But he was devil incarnate, so how is it that you still love him after all this time? Do you still even want him? Of course you couldn’t still, he doesn’t even love himself, how can-

“Babe? You okay?” Sans blinks away the self-deprecating thoughts. He doesn’t realize he started trembling a bit ago. He takes your small hand in his and intertwines your fingers.

“...yeah. jus' thinkin’.” 

Well, you couldn’t have that now. You guide him to the large green couch in the living room and sit him down next to you. 

“Wanna talk about it, sugar skull?” You take his head in your hands and hold him gently, eyes looking at his eye light.

He seems to look away for a second, then he shuts his eye sockets and takes a trembling breath in. 

“i…m'I good enough for ya, lambchop?”

You...were actually taken aback by the question, not realizing how hard the words hit you. 

“Of course you are babe? What makes you think you’re not?” 

It’s as if you asked the dumbest question in the world as he opens his sockets and gives you a deadpan look. He points to the jagged hole in his skull, as if being the most obvious point in his statement. 

You shake your head with a confused look on your face.

“Listen babe, you’re more than good enough. You’ve gone through literal Hell and instead of bringing the whole world down with you, you built and lifted yourself back up, and not only that, but you also saved Papyrus.” 

His hand twitches at the sound of his brother’s name. He knows you’re right.

But why was it so hard?

“You’re his hero. You’re MY hero, sugar skull.” You kiss the ridge of his nose gently. 

“And I’m so proud of you. I’m happy to call you mine.” 

He grabs you tight and wraps his arms around you, feeling him shudder from him holding back his tears as you kiss as much of his skull as you possibly can. 

“i..i want t’show ya.”

You pull back a bit, confused at his words. 

“Show me what hun?” Your heart starts racing at what he’s implying, but you try not to jump the gun. 

“...want t’show ya how much i love ya.”

The world spun and went dark in an instant, but you weren’t afraid. You knew what he did when you both ended up on your shared mattress. You blush as he looms over you, taking in your disheveled form.

“can...can i? Just wanna show ya babe.” 

How could you say no to him when he also adorns a cute shade of blue on his face. 

“Yeah, sugar skull, you can.” 

He leans down and buries his skull into your neck, inhaling your scent, growling as he becomes nearly intoxicated by it. 

You can’t help but feel like a prey that’s been caught by a predator as you feel his hands start to wander all over your body. 

“clothes…please?” 

…

Oh! 

You forgot you were still wearing the new clothing, but you also remembered…

“Yes, of course babe.”    
You grin at the thought of him finding the special outfit under the one you wore. 

He responds with a small purr, slowly slipping off your top as he leaves sweet skeleton nuzzles across your face, making you giggle as you feel a heat start to pool deep in your belly. The top has come off, and so in turn his hands stopped to wander. 

His eye widens, larger than you’ve ever seen before as he sees silk that matches the color of his magic. He slowly moves his hand as he traces the white lace that complimented your soft skin. 

“l-lambchop…?” He rumbles out through a very clenched jaw. 

You can’t help but rub your thighs together at the sound.

“Yes, sugar skull?” 

Rip! 

“S-Sans!” You gasp at the sudden cool air that raises goosebumps on your skin as he instantly ripped off your brand new outfit, but your heart stopped at the sight of his maroon ecto-tongue dangling out of his maw. 

He leans down and gently drags that devilish tongue from the middle of your chest up to your neck, making your toes curl and the sensation of his tingly magic. 

“ _ **mine**_.” 

Sans’s fingers trail up and down your body, feeling every soft curve and slipping them under the lingerie, sending sparks of pleasure throughout your body. You whimper as he hooks a finger under the bottom half of the garment, but Sans pauses as he looks up and tilts his head at you, asking a silent question.

You were afraid your voice wouldn’t cooperate with how you were feeling at the moment, so you simply nod, giving him the green light as he eagerly slips off the bottom and tossing it at some random corner of the room. 

You’ve never felt so exposed before, and yet you can’t help but want more. You’ve dreamt of this day, and who better to spend that day with than with your own soulmate?

Heavens above, you love him.

He gently takes your leg in his hand and nuzzles from the tip of your toes to your inner thighs, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, and thus doing the same to the other. He leans down slowly, taking both legs and places them gently on his bulky shoulders, leaving you a breathy and anxious mess. 

You never realized how small you actually were compared to him. 

He leans in and nuzzles your hip bones, using his fingers to massage the skin of your thighs, tickling you softly. 

“P-please, Sans.” 

A deep growl emanates from his chest, as he leans in and licks a stripe of your core. 

You gasp at the sudden tingle of magic, making your back arch and grip the sheets tightly. 

“ _ **delicious**_.” He groans out as he stimulates you with his magic tongue while his fingers wander up to your chest and scratch your front gently with the tips of his fingers. 

You felt like your body was on fire with how well he used that tongue of his, licking, flicking and teasing you with every loving stroke. Your breathing became labored, fingers gripped the sheets harder as your voice started to keen, it felt like you were at the top of the rollercoaster that was just about to drop- 

And then he stops, making you whine at how he had pulled away from your core.

“My little lamb, m’going to show you, I promise…” 

Your flushed face and glazed eyes made something deep and primal in him start to act up. The air in the room was thick, but not unwanted. You felt safe. You know he’ll take care of you. He always has. 

A dim maroon light peers from under the basketball shorts he wore. 

He...Does he..?

Sans grips the edge of his shorts and slowly slips them down, watching your face as your eyes wander and follow his hands, widening as you see the glowing red phallus coming from his hip bones. You noticed some bumps and ridges that decorated his monster cock, making you gasp softly.

~~ Fuck, you want that inside you now.  ~~

With no words, you spread your legs wider for him, silently inviting him to ravish you as he wishes. He leans down and teases your entrance as he nuzzles your face with loving kisses and nips to your neck, leaving a trail of small hickies that will be hard to cover up. 

“l-lamb...please..” Sans quietly begs as he pokes the head at your entrance, moaning softly and he feels your juices cover him. He took your hand in his and held it gently, rubbing his thumb on your skin, feeling your skin as to keep him grounded.

“Yes sugar skull, please!” You cry out from the anticipation, wriggling a bit to have him hurry up.

He lines up quickly but pushes slowly. 

So fucking slowly. 

You underestimated the size of him. 

“A-Ah!” You grip his hand tightly and wince from the pain of being stretched. He was just so much, but you didn’t want to stop now. 

He abruptly stops and his eye light shrunk at the sound of your cry.

“i-i’m sorry! i c-can stop lamb m’sorry!-”

“N-no Sans, it’s okay, it’s just-” You take a deep breath and try to relax around his length, clenching around him as you do.

“...You’re just...big.” Getting those words out was a work out in itself, considering he has you speared halfway on his cock. 

Sans take a shaky breath and cups your cheek with his free hand, stroking your cheek as he leans down to leave a kiss on your forehead. 

“m’still sorry lamb, but...can i...keep going?”

You nodded, knowing that now you were slicked and relaxed enough to take him all the way. 

You know you can.

And you will.

He nods and starts pushing again, making you gasp and squirm as your legs tense up and try to wrap around your large lover. 

“ _ **f** ** _uck_.**_”

Full.

You’ve never felt so full in your life. God if this is what heaven feels like, you never want it to end. The ridges rubbed against your walls beautifully, making the sensations extra sensitive. 

“m’gonna move now, hold on.” 

You nod and moan softly as you feel him start pulling out slowly, and then he pushes again.

Faster. 

And faster, till you feel your skin slap against bones, heightening the sensation and mixing pain with pleasure. 

Your moans match the rhythm of his growls and groans as he expresses his love for you. You can feel the passion in his actions as he makes love to you within the safe confinement of your shared space, dragging his length in and out of you, making you take his shape, ruining you for anyone else. 

But you know that only Sans is perfect for you. No one else can express their love as beautifully and passionately as he can. 

“I-I’m close sugar skull! Please! I wanna cum!” You cry out as he grips your thighs and lifts your hips, changing his angle, letting his cock slip in deeper, ravaging your core with his delicious bumps and ridges. 

“cum all over me lamb, cum for me. Let me hear you. _**Let me feel you**_.”

You wrap your arms around your soulmate’s neck, clinging to dear life as he brings you over the edge with him, as he grips your thighs and helps you both ride your highs down together. His cum tingled your insides, making you whimper as it disappeared, as so did his ecto-cock. 

Sans gently lays his body on top of yours, feeling his labored breathing start to slow. 

“love you, my lamb…” He nearly slurs his words, meaning it was time for his afternoon nap.

You sigh as you try to move in order to shower and get cleaned, but you’re tired too, and it was a special day after all.

You wrap your arms around his back, gently stroking his skull with your small fingers, making him purr as he lulls to dreamland. 

“I love you too, sugar skull, sweet dreams.” 


	2. Day 2: Mobfell Sans (Self-Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always saw yourself as someone who didn't need help. You never needed anyone's help.   
> But your fiancé thinks otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Breeding kink | DDLG dynamics| AFAB| Violence| Rough sex| Daddy kink|

“C’moooon little laaaadyyy, I promise t’give ya a good tiimeee.” The large drunken man slurred his words as he stumbled towards you, reeking of cheap booze and cigarettes as he cornered you in an alley. All you wanted to do was do some shopping on your own since Sans was out patrolling their part of the city with Papyrus today. Of course today just had to be one of those very unfortunate days with a late afternoon drunken idiot. 

You take a deep breath and tell him in the most customer-service tone.

“Listen,  _ sir _ , please move out of the way and I promise you won’t get hurt.”

The man suddenly stepped closer to you, closing in the space between both of you, forcing you to press your back against the wall. 

“C’mon dollfaace, dun-dun’t b’like thaaat.” He burps in your direction and you wince at the cheap booze and cigarettes that reek from this man. 

“I said no, now please move aside-”

You attempt to shove the man away, only to have your wrist caught in his tight grip. You wince at the force he applies to shove you back against the wall. 

“Ooh big mistake d’llfaceee, let me show what a real man ca-”

“ **SAAANS!!!** ” 

The familiar scent of spicy aftershave and campfire hit your nose as soon as you cried out for him. The man was suddenly yanked away from you and slammed into the wall opposite of you. 

“look’it what we got here, looks like we got a nasty fuckin’ rat that dragged it’s ass out of the sewers.”

The loud sound of a bone breaking echoed throughout the alley as the man cried out in pain and making you wince. 

“S-Sans Gaster?! L-listen man! She was askin’ for it!” 

_ Crunch  _

“i ain’t fuckin’ asked ya if she asked for it, when a lady says no, she means _**no**_.” 

_ Crunch _

You flinch at the sound of the man falling and slumping against the alley wall as Sans calls back his magic.    


But you knew this wasn’t over. 

Far from it, actually. 

You saw his large stature turn to face you with a tight sharp grin on his skull, red eye lights boring into your figure, eyeing the bruise that started to bloom from the man's grip. 

“now doll, how’s about we have a chat back home?”

* * *

“why t’fuck ya out and about all yer damn self doll? Y’know how fuckin dangerous it is.”

You rolled your eyes at his dehumanizing tone, turning to face your larger than life fiancé after you placed your shopping bags by the walk-in closet in your room. 

“Listen, I’m fine, okay? I can take care of myself-”

“like hell ya can! ya think ya can take care a'yerself? just like how you handled that disgusting sewer rat? lettin’ ‘im touch what’s _mine_?” 

You felt his thick fingers wrap around your arm as he tugged you to his large chest, making you feel small, like a rabbit trapped by a wolf. 

“S-Sans!-” 

“that ain’t what ya should be callin’ me doll.” He growls out as he gently wraps his phalanges around your throat, tracing his thumb across your bottom lip, sending shivers throughout your body. His fingers gently squeeze, forcing a small breathy gasp from your plump lips. 

You love your skeleton man for many things. 

He might be one of the three terrifying Gaster brothers that belong to one of the most powerful mafia families in your town, but he also has a soft spot for kittens, loves the feeling of sand between his toes, and has a passion for working on cars. 

And above all, he loves you. He knew he had to have you the day you backhanded a goon for shouting slurs at his younger brother, telling the runt to go back to his mother and apologize for being an idiot. 

And the fact that you indulge Papyrus by having him train you with Undyne in his free time?

He knew you were the one. 

“guess we’re doin’ this the hard way, _doll_.” 

You squeaked as you were tossed onto the plush couch, bouncing a bit on impact as your dress rode up mid thigh, making you flush from his rough touch.

“How about I knock ya up princess? Put a lil monster or two in ya, then you’d finally stay th’fuck home so I wouldn’t hafta worry s’goddamn much about ya.” 

Your mind was shocked at hearing his declaration of breeding you, and yet heat pooled between your legs at the idea of being filled to the brim and stuffed full of his magic.

“ooo, someone like that? ya like th’idea of being stuffed full of my cum kitten? like the idea of getting fat with my kids?” 

Sans grabbed both your wrists in one hand and pinned them on the decorative pillow above your head, a flush creeping on your cheeks as you sneakily rub your thighs together. 

“S-Sans I-”

“tell me doll, tell me ya want it. i know ya do, i can smell it on ya.” His massive form presses against you as he leans down towards your neck, feeling him nuzzle his skull on your sensitive skin and inhaling a mix of lavender lotion and your natural scent. 

You squirm against his grip, only making you press into his strong front as you feel a much firmer object pressing into your inner thigh, making you bite your lip to hold back the whimper bubbling in the back of your throat.

“But S-Sans-”

He grabs your chin and forces you to face him, glancing at the shining golden tooth that matches the sharpness of the rest of his teeth, reminding you of the times he’s marked you time and time again.”

“i said, that ain’t what ya call me doll, try again.” He growls, dragging a finger against your throat, watching you swallow down a moan. 

You know he wouldn't hurt you, and in moments like these you both kept in mind of the safe word you both agreed with each other, but you know he's had a hard day today. 

“..Yes, Daddy.” You whimper, feeling your heart race at how submissive you felt. 

But you loved it.

And he did too. 

“there, was that so hard now baby girl?” He leans down and presses a gentle kiss to your forehead as his free hand reaches for your breast, squeezing gently and pinching a pert nipple through your red dress. 

“no one else can have ya dollface.” 

With a snap of his fingers, your dress disappears from your body, only left in your lace bra and generously wet panties to match. 

“gonna knock ya up, show everyone yer mine.” 

Sans releases his grip on your wrists, feeling the familiar sensation of his magic wraps around your wrists as he snaps his fingers again, making the last pieces of clothing disappear off your heated form. You felt a trail of slick between your thighs, an effect of his touches and words. The atmosphere was too thick with silent promises of a long night ahead for the both of you.

But your nerves were on fire, you needed your Daddy inside you. 

You wanted his cum to fill you to the brim. 

“Daddy please, I’m sorry!” 

“shh, baby girl, you’ll get yours, but first, ‘m gonna have to teach ya a lesson.” 

You felt your weight shift as he flips you over, placing your hips on his sizable thighs, feeling his magic move your arms behind you.

You whimper as you feel him gently massage your ass, slowly dipping his fingers between your thighs, ghosting over your heat as he brushes his fingers through your hair with his other hand. He slips off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, exposing his tree trunk sized forearms. 

“m'gonna give ya ten for yer backtalkin', and ya best be countin 'em sweetheart, understood?”

He grips your hair, tilting your head up slightly, letting a soft moan escape from the slight pain. 

_ Smack! _

You squeak, wriggling from the impact of bone on your fleshy behind.

“O-one!” 

“Mm, good girl. Now, keep countin’.” 

* * *

Tears filled your vision after the tenth smack. Your bottom stung and your pussy was soaking through the fabric of his trousers. 

Your weight shifts once more as Sans slowly places most of your body against his chest, leaning back as much as he can on the couch as to avoid you having to sit on your bottom. He released your arms, gently massaging your shoulders to ease some of the tension in your muscles.

“shhh baby girl, you did so good. daddy’s s’proud of ya, an' i think ya deserve a reward for being so good, don’t ya think?” He pets your hair, wiping away any loose tears. 

You look up to him with your teary doe eyes and swollen bottom lip, sniffling softly from the overstimulation as you feel his broad chest. 

“I-I’ve been a good girl, please daddy pleaaase? I want your cock so bad!” You sob, no longer having the ability to hide your thoughts from him as you feel tears start to well up again.

“hey hey baby, don’t worry, daddy’s got ya.” 

You shifted in his lap as you watched his hand travel to his pants, unbuttoning and opening up for your prize for being his good girl. 

His cock never ceases to amaze you every time you see it. A set of golden piercings adorn the bottom of his large shaft, adding on to the amazing texture the ridges on his cock already have, topped off by a fat tip that is always good to stretch you for the rest of him. 

“heh, guess i don’t even need to prep ya huh? already so wet fer daddy.” 

He nudges the head of his cock against your pussy lips, teasing your swollen clit, making you whine and moan at every slow ministration. 

“Please D-Daddy please!”

You cry out and tense up when you feel his fat tip stop at your entrance, whining as a silent plea to fill you up. You roll your hips slowly, trying to get him to slip inside of you as you grip onto his shoulders. His chest rumbles from him watching your actions. 

“well, since ya asked so nicely princess-”

You gasp and fall into his front as he pushes to the hilt, holding you down with one arm wrapped around your lower back and the other cradling the back of your head. His girth stretches your walls to its limit, pleasantly so as you feel the piercings press deliciously against them as well. You’ll never be tired of this feeling, of how well you both fit together.

How perfect you were made for each other. 

“f-fuck doll, yer always so tight no matta what, holy shit. such a good girl, taking all of me. so fuckin perfect.” 

You blush at his praise, gently clenching around his cock as he starts moving you up and down, letting him control the pace.

“gonna make sure everyone knows yer mine sweetheart, g-gonna stuff ya so much of my magic that every single person knows you belong ta me.”

He growls out the last words as he thrusts and pushes his length into you, making you buck your hips and drool from how sensitive your walls are. His dirty talk always gets you riled up, making you wetter as he growls out every word. 

“Yes daddy please! I-I wanna be stuffed full! Breed me please! Make m-me a mommy!” 

His grip tightens on your form from your words, all the while his cock swells up, throbbing and sending a shocking heat through your trembling form as your pussy drips with your juices and swallows his cock to the hilt. 

“fuckin’ shit d-doll, bet your ass you’ll b-be a mother when I’m done with you’s!” 

Your body trembles something fierce as your fiancé picks up the pace and begins to stuff your cunt in an animalistic pace, forcing you to bounce in his lap as he uses your small body for his own release, not knowing that this is what’s leading to your own. 

You squealed as he took his fingers, pressed down and rubbed your swollen bud in tight circles, helping you near your end along with his. 

“c’mon doll, want ya to cum with me, _**cum with yer daddy**_.” 

Tears fall as your body shakes harder as your voice keens from the overwhelming pleasure he’s giving you, wrapping your arms around his hefty shoulders to keep yourself grounded as you bounce on his cock. 

“I’m c-close, Daddy! Please!” 

A deep rumble escapes his skull as he presses his teeth against your shoulder, gasping and gripping your ass, guaranteed to leave a bruise by how hard he’s holding on to you. 

“do it sweetheart, cum on my cock. **Cum now**.” 

Stars explode behind your eyes as you cum hard, cunt squeezing and milking his cock for all that it’s worth as you feel your lover’s cum start to overflow, slowly seeping out of your well-used pussy. 

A slight pain started to bloom on your shoulder. The familiar vision of green magic started to fill your vision. You look over through hazy eyes to see Sans covering up a bite mark. 

“m’sorry sweetheart, just...just got carried away...” His voice was riddled with guilt as he studied the wound he created. 

You take his face in your hands, making him face you and place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t get rid of it, please?” 

Red eye lights look into your caramel ones, when he suddenly nuzzles your throat and purrs like a large kitten. 

“mmm doll, you know that means that people will really know yer mine, right?”

You can’t help but feel very prideful of the mark he left on you, knowing that this is the largest physical declaration of his intention. 

“Of course dummy, I love you. I’d go out with my girlfriends showing off this mark. They’d love to hear the things you do to me~” 

Suddenly he stands up, making you squeak while his cock is still buried deep inside and cum still seeping out. Your body shivers at the fullness swirling around your womb. 

“well doll, why stop there? how’s about we spend the whole night lettin' me show ya what more i can do?" 

You giggle, pressing your lips against his teeth and whispering into his ear.

“Yes, Daddy.” 


	3. Error!Sans (Fluff/Gender-Neutral)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The destroyer of AU's seems to have an issue that no one else can help him with, but you don't want to give up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Haphephobia | Anxiety | A bit of angst | Mostly fluff

“Wait, you’re scared of touching other people and being touched?” 

You eye him, confused yet curious, as he fiddled with his scarf, grumbling through his yellow teeth as his hand glitched for a second. 

“Huh?” You lean in closer to him, making him flinch away and quickly summon an array of blue strings, forming a pseudo-blockade between the both of you, growling something fierce in your direction.

“ _ **y**_ ~~_**_e_ ah, i'm fuckin terrified you deaf idiot!** _ ~~ ” 

Error backs into the corner of your room, taking your desk chair to plop himself on it as you make your way back to your bed. He always lashed out at you whenever he felt uncomfortable, but considering he’s one of the more...unstable Sanses you’ve met, you can understand.

Kind of.

Ever since your Sans messed with the blasted machine and forced multiple universes to clash, bringing multiple skeletons along into your universe, you knew about all of the nice and adorable skeletons that came with it, but you also knew of the...not so soft and caring ones as well.

But as for Error?

You had your work cut out for you. 

The sarcastic asshole wreaked havoc whenever he could, normally on more unsavory humans that he came across in your universe, but with you? He tolerated you. It worked in your favor though. He was civil with you when he wasn't having one of his moments, making you see him in a more human(?) way. 

“But...why?”

He slammed the wall behind him, causing you to wince, hoping there wasn't a new dent on your bedroom wall. 

“ ~~ _ **i**_~~ ~~_**don’t fucking know why, i just do you moron** _ ~~ ~~_**!**_~~ ” 

You roll your eyes at his snarky tone. Your Patience soul has been a blessing thus, or else you would have cursed him back into the anti-void yesterday. Error is probably one of the few beings that has tested your patience to the max. 

He could obliterate your universe in a snap if he wanted to. 

However, nobody ever gave him the time of day to check up on him. Sure, he had Nightmare and Ink to converse with every now and then, but only on a moment’s notice, and it was always small talk.

This is one of the very few times Error had come to you on his own accord to open up to you about something deeply important to him, so it made sense why he was so adamant about your reaction. 

He truly lived a lonely life, left to suffer with his own thoughts. 

You shook your head and took out your phone and quickly typed in what Error had described for you. Clicking on the first result, you were gifted with articles of research. 

“ Haphephobia.” You simply stated, looking up you see him raise a glitched eyebrow, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

~~Cute~~.

“ ~~ _ **t'f**_~~ ~~_**uck didya say-** _ ~~ ”

“Haphephobia.” You cut him off in an attempt to read off the rest of the search. “ Haphephobia is an anxiety disorder characterized by a fear of being touched.” 

He went stiff when he was listening to the description of his fear. It seemed that you hit some sort of nerve by accident. 

“Do...Do you think you have anxi-” 

_Blip_

He was gone in a flash, leaving behind a scent of dark chocolate and roasted black coffee. 

You sigh and rub your temples, pondering about if you might’ve possibly triggered or angered him in some sort of fashion. You flop onto your plush bed, sighing. All of the skeletons that you’ve met thus far have made  _ some  _ sort of progress with their own issues, even Dusty had overcome his own instability with intense therapy and constant encouragement from you and the other more supportive skeletons. 

Error consistently pushed everyone away who wanted to help him, but the most helpful skeletons really tried their hardest to get him to open up, and became hesitant on doing so whenever he lashed out. You, however, simply let him know that whenever he’s ready to take the first step, that you’ll be there to listen. 

Even though he teleported back to his home in the anti-void, you expected him to come back whenever he was ready. Rapid knocking came from your door.

“(Y/N)! DINNER IS ALMOST READY!” Blue calls out from the other side, expectantly waiting for a response. 

“Thanks Blue, I’ll come down in a second.” The sound of hurried boots running down the stairs faded away as you place your phone back in your pocket, ready to enjoy a nice dinner with your skeleton brigade.

* * *

After having a delicious dinner and a relaxing shower, you lay in your bed, reading up more information on  Haphephobia. This was the first time you’ve heard of something like this, so you decided to try and find ways to see if there was a possibility you could help him. 

Pop!

You’re startled from the sudden appearance of a very flustered Error, noticing a tint of yellow highlighting his cheeks. 

“ **H-Human.** ” Error grumbles out, gripping on to the end of his scarf as he starts to glitch more than normal. 

Well that can’t be good. 

“Hey Error. What’s up?” You sit up on the edge of your bed, not moving any closer so as to not scare him away again. He takes a while to respond, however, avoiding your eyes as he thinks of what he’s going to say.

“Is something wrong?” You knew Error was a monster that only showed negative emotions, carrying an air of hostility wherever he went, and although it felt like a very stupid question to ask, it was needed in this moment. 

“ **I-I…** ” His eye glitches out as he attempts to get his words out into the open. Small ‘error’ messages start to appear around him, sending a wave of worry through you. 

You fiddle with the hem of your oversized shirt, patiently waiting for him as he closes his sockets and takes a very deep breath, letting his words come out in one take.

“ ~~ _i_~~ ~~_**w-wanna touch you** _ ~~ !” 

…

…

Well, you’ve been asked, and told, worse things in your life.

“Okay.” 

The air around him shifts. He wasn’t expecting such a quick answer, let alone from a human, but he also knew that you were different. Every skeleton in the house held you to the highest standards, and you have somehow surpassed those, making you a very likeable person to them. You proved to everyone that you're a force to be reckoned with, and a very great friends to everyone living in the mansion. 

So...why? 

“ ~~ _ **w**_~~ ~~_**-what? are ya stupid?! how could ya just-** _ ~~ ” 

“Listen Error, before you start-” You set aside your phone, crossing your legs on your bed, taking a shaky breath. “I’ll help you, but we have to do this together. I care about you, and I want to help you as much as I can. We just...gotta start small, you know? Baby steps.” 

He...didn’t know how what to say. You _wanted_ to help him? Stars, he felt...something. 

“If you want, you can try tonight, but if you can’t then that’s fine too.” You didn’t show it, but you were very nervous. The destroyer of AU’s is going to attempt numerous times to place his phalanges where he’s able to, so of course, anyone would be nervous, borderline terrified. 

“ ~~ _ **i-i wanna try, human...**_~~ ” 

The fear and gentleness in his voice took you back by surprise, making you shift in your bed. Thoughts of how to start the progress swirled in your mind, running through every possible scenario and thinking about the worst outcomes that could boil from this.

And so, an idea. 

“Actually, maybe try getting closer to talk to me.” 

Small errors had sprouted above his dark skull, making him glitch a bit.

"If you just try getting closer to me, maybe it might help? It's just an idea, but it might work."

You both watched each other in deafening silence, the tension in the air slowly suffocating you.

Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe you should just tell him to go home and try again next time. 

_ Thump _

Error had taken a very hesitant step towards you. He stood trembling in his spot, glitching nearly going into overdrive as multiple 'error' messages had sprouted around him. 

Holy crap, he actually did it!

“I’m proud of you Error!” You couldn’t help but smile and praise him for taking the literal first step, bouncing slightly in your bed as you clasp your hands together.

He flushed a pretty mix of yellow and red, his eye glitching erratically as his blue strings started to slip from his fingers.

_ Blip _

Well, it looks like he blue screened back to his home.

You were giddy though. It warmed your heart knowing that he had come to you to be part of this journey of his. You fell asleep on your soft pillow, dreaming of puzzles and delicious lasagna.

* * *

Error would show up every other night since then, normally around the same time, and other times later into the night. He practiced taking a step to you, nothing more and nothing less, while talking with you about what he had done during the day. 

One step started turning into two steps, then three.

Days turned into weeks, and you always reminded him how proud you were at how well he was doing trying to work on his phobia. 

Nearly 6 months had passed by. 

Then one night, he took you by surprise. 

He had been talking to you about his adventures with Blue at the farmer’s market today, rambling on about how he wanted to make this unique fruit salad with him.

And then, without his own realization, he sat next to you as he continued to relay to you about the events of today. Happiness bubbled inside you as the bed creaked under his weight. Error was one of the few skeletons that loved to talk with his hands once he was into his own ramblings, showing an array of expressions in his multicolored eye lights. 

He suddenly stops, turning to look in your direction. One error message.

Two. 

Six. 

_Twelve_.

“ ~~ _ **w-what t'hfuck!?**_~~ ” 

You couldn’t help but suppress a giggle as he jumped away from you, clearly surprised at the event that just occurred. 

“This is amazing, Error! Look what you did!” Man, you felt so damn giddy and you can’t help but coo at him. 

“ ~~ _ **i...i can’t believe i did that…**_~~ ” Error looked at the dent from the spot he had sat on. He had been inches away from you! His soul started to pound from anxiety and excitement.

Tonight had to be the night. 

“You did do that! I’m so happy-”

But he didn’t hear your praises as he glanced towards your hands placed in your lap. His magic started to act up as, but he felt that if he didn’t do it tonight, he wouldn’t have another chance any time soon. 

~~_They looked so soft_~~.

He hoped you didn’t mind. 

"I can't wait to keep going with you on this, I mean you've made so much prog-"

It felt like time had stopped when you felt a pair of surprisingly warm phalanges graze your fingertips. You freeze, stopping mid sentence, holding your breath as you tentatively watch Error lift your hand, slowly slip his dark fingers between yours, wiggling them as he held your hand. You both flushed at the action, heart and soul racing at this monumental milestone. 

“ ~~ _s-s_~~ ~~_**-soft…** _ ~~ ” 

His voice has started to glitch, along with some of his own body parts.

Yellow tears started to well in his sockets as his grin widened.

You were so soft! So squishy! Stars, is _this_ what he's been missing out on?

And then, he starts to laugh. 

What a heavenly sound, even if it was glitched. You laughed along with him, both expressing your unriddled joy.

Of course there’s always more work to be done, but you wanted to enjoy this moment together. 

He takes a shaky breath, feeling your soft skin under his fingertips. He wasn’t overly fond of this feeling, but there was a childish curiosity at how your body felt under his touch. 

He hoped for more days like this.

He hated how long it took for him to do this, but you were there for him every step of the way. He'll repay you someday. 

He promises. 

Error looked up at you, staring deeply into your eyes, matching your wide smile, speaking in a glitched, but in an elated tone. 

“ ~~ _ **t-thank y-y-you, (y/n).**_~~ ” 


	4. UT Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Captain of the Royal Guard is a lot of work, and so Papyrus thinks he deserves a little treat after capturing his sweet little human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: AFAB | Shibari/Rope | Roleplay | Power play | Smut

Papyrus’s entire being radiates an excited puppy that is just a massive ray of sunshine wherever he went, and people adored him for his positive attitude and support, fitting the perfect role for the mascot for Monster kind. 

You had the fortunate timing of meeting him on your morning jog on your local park's track as he sped past you, running alongside a very tall and muscular fish Monster with beautiful red hair that reminded you of Ariel from The Little Mermaid. 

However, the lack of awareness caused you to trip on your own toes, crying out as you brace for impact on the hard dirty ground, only to realize you never hit the ground as a pair of skeleton arms wrap around you and held you. He gave you the most heroic smile and helped you to stand back up on your feet, explaining to you how lucky you were within running distance of the “Great Papyrus!” or else you would’ve left with more scratches than you came with. You both exchanged numbers, along with his best friend, who he calls Undyne, and became close friends ever since. 

Then came the day when he decided to ask you out on a date that, he promised, would be as great as him. Granted, he’s never been on a real date before, aside from Frisk(?), as he once explained to you, and so that meant you had to take the reigns and show him your version of what a date consists of: Watching Disney movies in your casual clothes, snuggling on the couch with some pizza. 

You thought he would be against it, considering he's a very energetic Monster that needs to walk at least 8 hours a day to calm him down.

But he wholeheartedly accepted the date suggestion, even bringing his own pajamas decorated with cool cars all over, catching you off guard, but was warmly welcomed. 

Let it be known, there were plenty of things he did that threw you off guard.

This, being one of those moments as you were sitting in the middle of his plush bed, intricately tied up in orange rope as you wore a cute leather collar to match. Your hands were bound, but you were comfortable. 

Even better since this was your first time. 

However, you had questions as to how Papyrus even learned how to do this. He did say he loved making and solving puzzles. 

“ _Beautiful My Human, You Look So Divine. Truly, A Piece Of Art_.” 

The scent of vanilla wafted through the room as the candles illuminated the dim room. Rose red petals decorated your shared bed as slick started to drip between your legs. You felt like a present wrapped up with an orange bow and ready for Christmas day. 

Papyrus eyed you curiously, smirking at his work, gently hooking a phalange under the rope tied around your arms, tugging it gently.

“ _Are You Alright? It Is Not Too Tight On You, Is It?_ ” Papyrus watches you for a reaction, concern written on his face as he also inspects the bindings.

God, even though you’ve only been dating your skele-babe for 6 months, this was probably the most exciting private time you’ve ever spent with him.

And you can only hope for more in the future. 

You nodded and smiled at him, blushing as you arch your back, extenuating your breasts towards him. 

“Yes, my love. I’m okay.” You shift a bit, feeling the rope rub up against your sensitive skin, making you shiver. His long phalanges graze your stiff nipples, making you let out a whine of protest from how sensitive you were. He then stood tall, slowly unbuttoning the black shirt he had worn for the lunch date earlier today. Your hazy eyes watch his hands as they swiftly go through each button, blush rising to your face as he exposes his cut ecto-flesh, sneakily puffing his chest with pride at how sexy you're making him feel. 

Magic was such a wonderful thing. 

Your breath caught when he flexed as he was sliding off the shirt, smirking as he saw you eye-fucking him through the process. 

“ _Now, My Dove, The Fun Can Start_.” Papyrus eyes your small form, magic churning and humming as he sees each knot and dent that hugged your flesh. God, he really should just fuck you into the mattress with the way you’re looking at him right now.

But he was a skeleton with standards!

And what kind of skeleton would he be if he doesn’t hold up only the highest standards for himself? 

He wanted to show you what he was capable of, and what better way to show off his human-hunting and puzzle-making-and-solving skills by involving his most favorite human? 

“ _I’ve Finally Captured You, Human. There Is No Escape From The Great Papyrus! And I Do Believe-_ ” He eases himself behind you, shifting your body so that your back presses against his toned chest as you let out a small gasp from how sensitive you’ve become. His hot breath hits a sensitive spot between your neck and your shoulder as he wraps a hand around your neck, using his other to hold you around the waist. You can feel his magic vibrate gently against your back, sending a tingly yet calming sensation through your person.

“ _That I Can Convince You To Not Fight Me. To Stay Here With Me. To Be **My** Human._” 

Goosebumps gradually rise around your body as gently squeezes your neck, feeling the pressure increase as he drags his phalanges across your belly, past your naval and gently massaging your inner thighs, feeling the slick between your legs start to drip ever so slowly as he teases you, making you whine and whimper. 

“C-Captain please! If you let me go I p-promise I won’t cause trouble!” You cried out as you felt his smooth fingers ghost over your sopping pussy. 

“ _Now Now Human, Do Not Fear. As Captain Of The Guard, I Have A Duty To Fulfill_.” 

Your body shifted against his as you heard a zip come from behind you. A familiar heat rested on your naked rump, biting your lip as it bounces against your cheeks. 

“ _But Even A Captain Has His Own...Desires. And You Are The Perfect Subject For A Captain As Great As I Am_.” 

You squeal when you feel his familiar gravity magic surround you and turn you around, now facing him as he lays against the wooden headboard, eye lights taking your form in. 

You knew that look on his face.

The way he dragged his ecto-tongue across his teeth, his lidded eyes boring deep into your soul. 

**_Hunger._ **

The lengthy shaped magic throbbed as two large veins decorated it. Your mouth watered at the bead of pre-cum that was peeking at the tip of his uncut length. 

“ _Now, My Human, You Would Not Survive In This World Without Your Brave And Strong Captain._ ” You become flustered as his magic pulls you to sit nicely on top of his monster cock, whimpering as you feet the mushroom tip rub against your sopping petals. 

“ _And I’m Going To Show You That You’ll Never Want To Leave My Side._ ” You gasp as one of his fingers gently press against your clit, swirling slow circles as he watches every muscle twitch and breasts bounce gently from your labored breathing.

“P-Papyrus please-!”

“ _You Will Address Me By My Title, Human. Or Do I Need To Get The Leash Out_?” 

He growls out the last couple words, setting a fire deep in your belly as your pussy clenches around nothing as his finger still works slowly on you. 

How many tools did he have hiding away in the back of his closet?

  
Does Undyne know?

~~ Does Sans know?  ~~

You hang your head, then look up, batting your eyelashes playfully at him as you take your bottom lip between your teeth, speaking in the most innocent tone.

“I’m sorry Captain, I’ll Be A Good Human.” You arch your back to him, showing off your plump chest to him. You internally smirk as you see your lover’s breath hitch as he watches your breasts perk up, rising with every deep breath you take. 

A feeling of pride swelled within your chest. 

You felt powerful knowing that only you could make Papyrus feel this way. 

“ _Mmm, You Will Be A Good Human. **MY** Good Human_.” He waves his hand in the air, taking his fingers off your clit as he starts to lower his glowing hand, feeling your own body start to sink down onto his length as you feel his tip stretch your entrance. 

“C-Captain! Mm!” You cry out as he cups one of your breasts, pinching your nipple gently as his frame shudders, feeling your tight canal wrap snug around his length. You whine as you reach the girthiest part of his length, wiggling your hips as you try to get to the last bit of it, but the stretch was too much. 

“You’re so big, captain! S-So deep inside me.” You cried out as the pleasure was too much for you to be able to stay up, but his magic kept you up straight, making you endure it as his cock rubbed against that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“ _N-Nyeh, Human, Y-You Feel So Amazing, Your Pussy Is Squeezing Me So Tight!_ ” He bucks into your hips once, testing out his gravity magic as you gasp, feeling his length drag out of you and rub your walls deliciously. 

“Please fuck me captain, I want to show you that I’m a good human! Please oh please!” 

He growls as he slowly pulls out again, then suddenly plunges back into your wet heat, sending shocks of pleasurable electricity through your person, mouth agape as he had somehow pressed an extra inch of the girth at his base into you. 

He grips your hips, groaning as your tight warmth clenches around you, filling the room with wet slaps of bone against flesh, your whorish moans echoing around the room as his grunts and soft pants match your own sounds. 

“Captain y-you feel so good!” Your tongue lulls out as he shoves another inch inside you, growling as Papyrus can feel you nearly taking all of him in. 

But he knows he’s pushing it, so he’ll save the rest for another day.

But for now…

“ _Y-You Feel Like Silk! Such A S-Soft Human! The Best Cock Sleeve For T-The Best Captain! Nyeh!~_ ” 

Suddenly his magic releases his hold on you, making your body fall forwards as his hips buck into yours. Your heart jerked as you felt yourself fall, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms, and held against a firm ecto-chest. 

His hands slid down to your ass, leaving pink scratch marks on your back in its trail, gripping each cheek with one hand, panting as he lifts you up with raw strength, and slams you back down onto his length. 

Delicious moans escape from his jaw as his tongue dangles out, panting like a dog in heat as he uses your body like a wet fleshlight. Your eyes roll back and your mind blanks out as he jerks his length into you, hitting those sweet sensitive bundles of nerves as he increases his pace and force. 

“ _Nyeh! I-I’m Sorry Dear! I Can’t Hold Back! You A-Are So Tight A-And So Hot, Stars, I-I’m Close! Oh Let Me Fill You Up My Sunflower, Please_!” 

You didn’t trust your voice while being fucked so thoroughly, and so you resorted to nodding your head, gasping a loud “uh huh!” as he didn’t let up to let you answer him. 

You felt yourself starting to reach your peak, your eyes unfocused as a sliver of drool dripped down your chin. 

_ Smack!  _

The sting on your ass stunned you out of your haziness, crying out as you felt his cock swell up, bouncing in his lap as your breasts press up against his chest, sending a tingly sensation to your nipples, adding on to the mountain of pleasure you’re enduring. 

  
“A-Ah! Papy! I’m g-gonna cum! Fill me up babyyy!” 

“ ** _N-NYEH!_** ”

White hot pleasure crashes between the both of you as you pant heavily into his chest, shivering as you cream on his cock while he fills you to the brim with his own magical essence. 

Papyrus growls, feeling your pussy milking him and taking in all of his cum. He pants as he wraps his arms around you, panting and brushing your hair out of your eyes. 

You lay your head on his chest, blissed out as you slowly climb down from your high, Papyrus’s cock still throbbing inside of your heat as a sheen of sweat covered your body.

“Mmm, Papy babyyy, I love youuu.” You coo out softly, tiredness making your eyes flutter, a smile placed on your lips as you feel his magic untie your binds while green magic relaxes your sore muscles. 

You blink, looking over to his unoccupied hand, reaching over and taking it in your hand, then placing it on top of your scalp, snuggling closer to him and closing your eyes. He chuckles as he gently scratches your scalp, pressing a soft skeleton kiss to your forehead. 

He rolls his eyes mentally, knowing that now he has to wake up later to shower. 

But he’ll let it pass this time, he did ride you harder than normal, and so you deserved a bit of rest. 

He’ll make his favorite pasta dish once you’re done with your shower. 

With him of course. 

“ _I Love You As Well, My Sunflower._ ”


	5. Sans (UT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans had asked you to hang out with him at his special spot, and you're afraid to say that you are extremely anxious and nervous ever since you admitted to yourself about how you feel about him. You wonder if he feels the same? Maybe it's all for not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a gift for a good friend of mine. I hope you enjoy it love!*  
> CW: AFAB | Bit of angst | Tons of tooth-rotting fluff |

“ _SANS YOU LAZYBONES, DO YOU HAVE EVERYTHING READY FOR YOUR DATE_?” 

Papyrus yelled out from the kitchen as he neared finishing his signature spaghetti, leaving a tray of hot chocolate chip cookies to cool on the kitchen island. 

Sans blips into the kitchen, yawning as he rubs the sleep out of his socket.

“ **yea bro, got my best suit on too**.” The short skeleton hides a shit-eating grin as he waits for his brother to look at him. 

“ _AH, I’M GLAD BROTHER OR ELSE I WOULD’VE-_ ” Papyrus turns to face his brother, stopping dead in his tracks as he sees him wearing his signature garb of a white shirt, blue hood and basketball shorts.

There was a pregnant pause as Papyrus gave the most deadpan look at Sans.

Sans grin starts to strain as a drop of sweat rolls down his skull. 

“ _SANS._ ” 

Papyrus says in the most monotone voice. 

“ **y-yeah bro?** ” Sans asks nervously, his skull turning a slight shade of blue. 

Then Papyrus looks down towards his feet, an eye brow bone perking up.

“ _...Are Those...Sneakers_?” 

Oh, so he noticed. 

Sans rubs the back of his skull, chuckling as he looks down as his recent purchase. 

“ **yea, thought my date deserves a little more than, y'know, my usual.** ” 

Papyrus couldn’t stay mad at Sans, this is something monumental after all. He bought himself a pair of shoes! The first step to a cool new wardrobe, just like him! 

“ _WELL THEN, IT CERTAINLY IS A START. YOU’RE ON THE WAY TO BE AS COOL AS I AM BROTHER, NYEH HEH!_ ” 

Sans couldn’t help but smile as he watched his little brother pack the spaghetti and cookies into a brown picnic basket. 

He was so cool. The coolest. 

“ **heh, thanks bro. i'd be a _shoe-in_ for the second coolest person ever next to you.**” 

Papyrus stops packing the basket, head hanging as he grips the wine bottle. 

“ _SANS. I WILL LET THAT SLIDE THIS ONCE._ ” 

Sans muffles a chuckle as Papyrus finishes the basket, while also placing a couple candles inside so that his older brother can help set the mood. 

Stars, his soul started to pulse. He can’t wait to see you. 

“ _THERE! YOU MAY NOW THANK ME BY SPARING ME FROM YOUR AWFUL PUNS!”_

Papyrus walks over to Sans with the basket in hand, giving it to him as Sans grins widely. 

**“thanks bro, you’re the best.”**

Sans then checks the time on his wristwatch: 

_6:28_

Two minutes before he’s supposed to go pick her up. For once, he's running on time. 

_“PLEASE TAKE CARE SANS. AND TELL THE NICE HUMAN I SAID HELLO! AND TELL HER TO TELL YOU WHAT SHE THINKS OF MY SPAGHETTI!”_

Man, what did he do to deserve such an amazing sib?

His soul swells with love for him.

“ **will do paps, see you tonight. don’t wait up.** ”

* * *

“Oh god, am I too overdressed? Am I underdressed?” You rambled to yourself as you stared at your reflection in the full length mirror. 

Your hair had been put up in a messy bun, loose pieces of hair had been curled, adorning a pair of small hoop earrings, a navy blue sweater dress and some black leggings that were tucked into your high top boots. You decided to go with a bit of mascara and eyeliner to go for a simple yet elegant look.

This was the first time Sans had ever asked you to spend time with him alone, saying that he wants to take you to a spot that’s really nice at night, a place he likes to go to think or de-stress. 

You were going to hang out with the one person your heart belonged to, and you thanked the universe when Undyne found out she did everything in her power to get the both of you together. 

She knew that you had your eyes on him for the longest time. Your silly crush had developed into something deep.

But you always had your doubts. Women threw themselves at Sans. How could they not? He was charming, intelligent, and a pun master! Your soul ached when he had went on a date with that pretty blonde with a summer body and hazel eyes.

And you were…

Well,

_You._

Which, you thought, wasn’t much. Every ex you had always took whatever you gave, but never did the same for you. You somehow had the worst luck when it came to dating. But this isn't a date, right? It's just a hang out...

Oh man, your mind started running a mile a minute. Did..did he actually confirm to set up the hang out tonight? Maybe he was actually kidding when he said he wanted to hang out with you? You should probably check your phone.

_Knock knock_

_Shit! He’s actually here?_

You looked at the time on your phone:

_6:30_

_Fuck!!_

You quickly grab your black shoulder bag, taking your phone, house keys and stress ball just in case, spritzing a bit of your expensive perfume, you took a deep breath and walked towards the front door of your apartment. 

“ **knock knock.** ” 

You cover your mouth, trying to suppress a giggle as you smile.

“Who's there?” You answer back all giddy. 

“ **figs**.” You hear him chuckle from the other side of the door.

“Figs who?” 

“ **figs the doorbell, it’s broken!** ”

You both break out into laughter as you open the door to face a familiar grinning skeleton as his shoulders shook from giggling. 

“That was a good one! Made that one yourself?” 

He grins as he winks and taps his skull. 

“ **got a whole lotta jokes in this big empty skull o' mine**.” 

You smile and step outside your apartment, turning and locking your door. You tried hiding your shakiness as you placed your keys in the lock and back into your bag. 

_Remember your strategies, deep breaths. It’s going to be okay._

“Alright! So what’s the plan bone boy?” 

Sans looks to the side for a bit, pondering about how he should go about this. He didn’t want to mess this up. He _couldn’t_ mess this up. Frisk promised no more resets.

This was his one chance.

 **“i was thinkin’ to take ya there via teleportation, y'know, ‘s faster.”** He clenched his hands inside of his pockets as he attempted to hide his nervousness from you.

Stars when was the last time he acted like this? He felt like a teenager. 

Sans wasn’t unfamiliar with dating on the surface, but he’s never felt some sort of attraction or emotional connection with those he went out with.

But you? 

He hoped to the universe that this works out with you.

Your eyes widened as you bounced excitedly.

“Really? That sounds so cool! How does it work?” 

You’re both going to teleport, how cool! You’ve known about this since the day he decided to tell you about his own magical abilities, but no one actually knows how it works, so this was a special day for you. 

Sans shifts in his spot, a drop of sweat rolling down his skull as he fiddles with his hoodie strings. 

“ **well uh...you see...um...just c’mere.** ” He quickly yet awkwardly opens his arms, motioning for you to come close to him. 

Holy shit your doctor would have a field day by how quickly your heart started to beat. 

“Um...okay?” You chuckle nervously, approaching him and wrapping your arms around him. 

Your cheek comes in contact with the soft hoodie as your nose met with a subtle scent of earth and pine. 

You both had missed the way both your cheeks flushed at the contact as Sans wraps his hands around you, holding you tight. 

He leaned in close, breath grazing your ear, making you shiver as he breathed out.   
“ **close your eyes and don’t let go.** ” 

Dark.

Darker.

Yet Darker.

Everything and nothing at once.

You didn’t know where, or when, you were. 

What is this place? 

It's...so cold.

_So...much..._

“ **we’re here. Open your eyes kiddo.** ” 

You didn’t realize you had a tight grip onto the front of his jacket as a slight breeze passed by you. Opening your eyes, you were met with the sight of a variety of luscious flowers on a green hilltop, the stars peeking through the night sky. A telescope sat neatly at the tallest part of the hill. It was a beautiful sight. The night was cool enough where your outfit was comfortable to wear. 

“Woah. This is the spot?” 

He watched you as you eyed the area that was just outside the city, close to the mountain where the night sky was able to be seen without any of the city lights disturbing it. 

“ **yeah, found it after th'barrier broke. finally got t'see the real thing…** ” You follow his gaze, skull tilting to the sky as he watches the glowing lights. 

“ **anyway, I uh, I kinda planned something...um…it’s kinda...here, lemme just show ya.** ” 

You watch nervously as a dimensional box appears out of thin air, next to him, one hand reaching in and taking out a cute brown picnic basket. Realization hit you like a ton of bricks, your eyes watering a bit. 

“...Sans?” Barely a whisper as you grip your bag closer to your person, the air suddenly becoming thicker as your anxiety started up again. 

A pretty blue blush creeps onto his cheek bones, scratching the back of his skull as he lifts the basket towards you.

“ **i uh...i know i didn’t really ask, but...heh, would you do me the honor of lettin’ this bonehead take ya on a date?** ” 

The world stopped revolving. Time stood still. Blood rushed to your ears, only hearing the sound of your pounding heart as your hands started to tremble.

“S-Sans…?”

“y **ou don’t gotta say yes either, i just…** ” He sighs, setting the basket down and stepping towards you, taking your hand in his, taking a deep breath. 

“l **isten, lulu, i’ve met many humans since i’ve reached the surface. met lots of nasty ones, some good ones. but you…** ” 

He looks into your eyes, pretty white eye lights looking into your own shining eyes as he cups your cheek, gently stroking your soft skin with his thumb. 

“y **ou’re special, lulu. you’ve always been a good person no matter what. i always thought you were** **_too_ good for any of us. papyrus loves you, undyne loves you, _everyone_** **loves you, and i…** ”

Your heart felt like it was going to catapult itself out of your chest as you hung onto every word he spoke, using the smooth bone of his hand on your cheek to keep you grounded, holding his other one tightly, nearly gripping him onto dear life. 

“ **i love you, lulu. i’ve loved you for so long. even when you got so hammered on new year’s day, out-punned me and took a shot of ketchup and jack daniels just to spite me, it was so easy to be in love with you.** ” 

He didn’t realize how close he had gotten to you, nearly pressing his forehead against yours. He saw you stare at him, mouth agape and eyes welling with tears. 

...

Did he fuck up? 

Oh god, what if she didn't feel the same? 

What if he just ruined his chances with her? 

“ **...lulu, please say somethin'?** ” Anxiety started to course through him and rattle his bones, his magic felt cold as you stood there, gaping at him. 

You inhale deeply, taking in as much air as possible, shakily but carefully wiping away any stray tears. 

One more deep breath. 

“Oh Sans...I feel the same way.” 

His eyelights expanded into big beautiful white orbs, searching your face for any hint of hesitation. 

“I’ve loved you for so long, but I was always afraid that...that someone better would just snatch you away…” Your chest trembled from the confession, looking down so as to hide any tears. 

“Every time you went out with someone...I always thought it would be too late. That they would be so perfect for you that...that I would never have the chance to...to…” 

Bony hands gently cupped your face, lifting gently as pearly white thumbs wipes your cheeks. Your small hands held his own as your breathing calmed down from his gentle touch. Everything was too much. You were feeling too much. 

“ **babe,** ” He spoke gently, pressing his forehead against yours. “ **i promise, there’s no one else i want more in this world than the beautiful human that’s standing right here, right in front of me. you’re the stars in the night sky, y'know, cause you're** **_pretty bright_ ** **.** ” He winks, chuckling at his own double pun, eyes crinkling and giggling more as he sees that beautiful smile on your lips. 

“ **so, wadda ya say starlight? be mine?** ” 

A sense of bravery shot through your body, mind and heart racing as you leaned up and pressed your lips against his teeth, cupping his bony cheeks as you fit your body against his. You pull away, leaving a teasing peck on the corner of his grin, cheeks hurting from how hard you're smiling. 

“Does that answer your question, bone boy?” 

A beautiful shade of blue nearly covers his entire face, stunned at your sudden kiss, but he didn’t mind.

Not at all. 

Skeleton arms wrapped around you, picking you up and spinning you as he nuzzles his grin against your cheek in a pseudo-kiss. You squeal as you felt your feet lift from the ground, both of you spinning and kissing like love-sick teenagers in a cheesy movie. He holds you steady against him as he places you down, rubbing his hand up and down your back in soothing circles. 

“Does this mean you’re my _bonefriend_ now?” A giggle slips through your lips as you feel his chest shake and rumble from his own chuckles. His hand squeezes your hip as he leads you to the now (somehow?) set-up picnic date by the telescope. 

“ **well duh, we make an…** ” He pulls out a tupperware with egg salad. “ **_egg-cellent_ ** **pair.** ” 

The sound of your angelic giggles fill his non-existent ears, making his soul swell with joy and love. 

He loved you.

And you loved him back. 

He had hope in this world. You gave him hope again. 

He opened the bottle of wine, pouring you both glasses as he took out Papyrus’s spaghetti, a side of garlic bread. and the monster cookies for dessert. You scoot yourself closer to him, leaning your head against his shoulder as you take his hand in yours.

Undyne is going to freak the fuck out once you give her the details of what happened. 

Your heart and soul were full as you both sipped wine and ate the meals.

You let him know that Papyrus’s spaghetti was as wonderful as last time. 

That night, he took you back home, giggling from the amount of wine you drank. He had helped you to bed, struggling as you whined about him staying over. He was a skeleton of standards, and so he would spend a night at your place when you were sober enough to remember. Kissing you goodnight, he left his jacket with you, so that he'd have another excuse to see you again soon.

The last thought swimming in your mind was the scent of his cologne and an undertone of ketchup that came from his soft hoodie as you snuggled into it, smiling as you fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't like my other fics, but I do hope my other lovely readers did enjoy this too. I know I'm behind on the days, but I guarantee that I will have all 31 days filled as soon as I possibly can.  
> Thank you beauties. Till next time <3


	6. Horrortale Sans (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything came crashing down. His world was falling apart. He wasn't in control. Everything hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-parter gift for another friend of mine who is a huge Horror Sans fan (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I hope you enjoy it cutie <3  
> ALSO I PROMISE THIS IS FLUFF, JUST THE BEGINNING IS A BIT ANGSTY  
> CW: Angst | Attempt at traumatic episode | Fluff | Soul touching | Happy ending

The woods always held a sense of familiarity and comfort for Sans. Even in the worst of times, the scent of pine and the feeling of snow under his worn out sneakers kept him grounded. His therapist had given him words of positivity and encouragement as he made progress when it came to his mental well being. 

Snow had fallen, and yet the sky was clear of clouds. It was fairly chilly, but not so much as to bundle up in layers. 

It would be a nice day for some.

Sometimes, Sans had his bad days. 

Other times though? 

He had his _really_ bad days.

_everything’s fine. there’s food now. papyrus is safe. we’re safe._

The mantra echoed around his skull as he trudged through the snow in the forest that was near his home .The sound of forest creatures were mere whispers, overlapped by the deep grumbles of a broken skeleton. 

_it’s been 5 years. Ii’ll be 6 years in two weeks._

He grips the edge of the gaping hole in his skull, slowly tightening his grip, pain coursing through his skeleton, specs of dust falling against the snow.

_aliza is okay._

The bark of a tree _crunches_ and _snaps_ under his forceful grip, nearly toppling over as his mind was swirling with memories of the past, of the absolute fucking hellhole that was the underground. 

His soul was racing as his eye lights became hazy, mind struggling to dictate what was real and what wasn’t. 

He was simply walking around town, trying to find something to do. A normal day, truly.

And then he saw that made his magic boil.

He had seen you with that man in the coffee shop. Chatting it up, being friendly, almost seems like you both have known each other for a long time. 

The sound of a bone piercing through bark _shattered_ the wood. 

You laughed at whatever he was saying. ~~**_That smile_**~~ ~~**_wasn’t for him._ ** ~~

He couldn’t breathe. 

He was suffocating! 

The world around him shifted. He was back in the dark place. 

...

_where...where was papyrus?_

_..._

_when was the last time he ate?_

_did he hunt enough food?_

_He was so_ **_h u n g r y-_ **

“Sans?!” 

An angelic sound echoed into the forest, rattling his bones out of his train of thought as a sweet scent wafted through the area. Shattered bones littered the ground, and some pierced through tree bark. His hands trembled with erratic magic. 

He knows that voice...

“Papyrus sent me to get you, it’s lunch time bonehead!” 

_(Y/N)_

Sweet (Y/N). 

His perfect, little human. 

Him and Papyrus both met the human after leaving a bookstore, slamming into Papyrus full force after not being aware of your surroundings.

You had been looking at a social media app on your phone till your face slammed into a stiff body, making you wince and gasp from the impact. Sans’s head snapped towards the tiny form that had bumped itself into his brother.

_stupid fucking human-_

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t see where I was going!” You squeaked out, flushing at how embarrassing this moment was. You knew you were a clumsy person, but this just takes the cake of a very rough week.

“ _O-OH! FEAR NOT, TINY HUMAN! IT IS ALRIGHT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT AFFECTED BY YOUR PUNY HUMAN BODY, NYEH HEH HEH!_ ” 

Sans remembered the way you grinned at his not-so-little brother’s booming voice, giggling as Papyrus kneeled down, patting your head gently, showing him the last meme before you had bulldozed into the wall of bones. 

“O-Oh! Hey, sorry, forgot to introduce myself.” You held your hand out, sporting a charming crooked grin, hoping that you could at least make up for your clumsiness. Sans had been shamelessly glaring at you, not paying attention to the flood of people walking by with concern written on their face.

_How dare you interact with someone as cool as his brother?_

_You’re probably just faking it so you don’t show how much of a monster hater you are._

“ _-NS_.” 

_Typical humans, wanting for the Monsters to go be forced back into the underground. Maybe if he scared them-_

“ _SANS!_ ” 

He was shaken out of this train of thought at hearing his brother’s voice. 

“ _THE NICE HUMAN WANTS TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU. PLEASE LISTEN TO HER?_ ” Papyrus stood at his full height, moving aside the sidewalk to let you see him. 

He saw the way your eyes widened as you noticed the massive chunk of bone missing in his skull, but he was used to it at this point. 

Least there's one way to scare them without even trying.

God, he wasn't as tall as the other skeleton but he still held a good foot over your height. He did intimidate you a bit, but you know you had to do this too.

“H-hey.” You meekly said, stepping closer to him, watching as his red eye light bore into your soul with a stiff grin on his face. 

_You felt your sins crawl on your back._

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I didn’t see where I was going, and I uh, I promise I won’t get in the way and stuff…” You trailed off as you picked the skin of your lip in a nervous habit.

He didn’t see a lie behind your statement. You really were telling the truth. 

He didn't trust you, but maybe you weren't so bad. 

He should keep an eye on you, though.

“ **....heh. s’no problem, little human.** ” 

He saw the way you shivered as he spoke, hands clenching as you fiddled with your phone in your hand. 

A bony hand was extended in your direction, calloused phalanges reaching for your soft ones.

“ **th’name sans, sans the skeleton.** ”

_You remember getting a phone call from Papy during your study time with David, your lab partner, at the café, saying there was an emergency with Sans._

_"Oh, yeah don't worry about it! Just take care of that first and then we can reschedule."_

_"Thanks David, I'll see you in class on Monday!"_

_Not letting it show how extremely worried you were as you rushed to the brother's home._

“Hey, Sans, you okay?” 

When did you get so close to him? 

His blood-red eye light expanded and contracted, watching as you slowly stepped closer to him, boots crunching in the snow. 

You wore the dark purple scarf that Papyrus had knitted for you, falling in place with your black dress, black tights and combat boots to match. No matter what time of the year it was, black was year-round for you. 

You look so cute. You always look cute. 

It’s no wonder you spent time with the man at the café. 

He hid his feelings behind his perma-grin, always avoiding his own darkness by telling silly puns. 

He wants you to be his, to be his mate, but he didn’t want to ruin this precious friendship you both built together.

Him seeing you in that shop nearly shattered his soul right there and then. He ported back into the forest to calm down, to practice his strategies.

And yet,

It didn’t do anything to help.

~~_Why did it still hurt?_ ~~

“It’s lunch time, Sans. C’mon, Papy is waiting for us-”

You were suddenly pressed against his firm chest, feeling his hands grip the back of your dress as he shakes slightly, making you a bit nervous.

“Hey big guy, what’s going on?” You extend your arms in a hug, but your arms can’t really reach around for a full hug, considering how wide he is, but you attempt to soothe him nonetheless. He buries his skull in your neck, catching a whiff of your scent from the scarf. 

“ **(y-y/n)...** ” 

He can barely get the words out, feeling like cement is stuck in his non-existent throat. The soft wool from your gloved hands touch his cheeks, gently turning his skull to face your cold flushed cheeks. 

“It’s okay, I’m here now. Wanna talk about it?”

He closed his sockets and purred softly as your gloved hands stroked his cheek. 

You always liked hearing him purr, reminding you of an overly fluffy and lazy cat. 

His magic has started to settle again, bones disappearing in a puff of smoke as his soul starts to calm down as well. 

Sans shifted in his spot, his hold loosening as he stands to his full height, red eye light taking in your features. 

“ **i…(y/n) i…** ” red plasma wells up in his sockets, words coming out choked and broken. 

He wants to tell you. 

He _needs_ to tell you. 

He can't take it anymore, he feels like he's dying inside from holding it all in.

“Sans I-”

Suddenly a glowing white light appeared in front of you. You were nearly blinded from it at first, eyes adjusting to the source of light.

An upside-down white heart.

A Monster soul

_His_ soul. 

Small web like cracks decorated the heart, sadness filling your heart knowing why they were there in the first place.

Sans pushes his soul towards you, gently cupping his floating soul with care, fearing of dropping it. 

“ **please…(y/n).** ” 

You stood there dumbfounded at what he was asking you to do. 

“But...Toriel said...souls were a very private thing?” 

You see him bury his skull inside his hoodie, holding the soul closer to you as he hides a pretty ruby blush rising on his cheek bones.

Nervousness bubbled and settled deep in your heart, mind wandering about all the possible explanations and scenarios that could have led to this moment. 

“...Okay, boneboy.” Using his nickname as a grounding word, you carefully cupped the soul from below, just right above his own gloved hands. 

His hands dropped slowly, allowing you to take his soul for a closer look. 

You remember listening to Papyrus and Toriel explain to you how private and a big deal it was whenever a Monster exposed their soul, especially for a human. 

Only in two scenarios was it possible for a Monster’s soul to be brought out in the open:

One, during an encounter, which is normalized within the Monster community as a form of communication.

Or two, in moments of intimacy. 

But now the question was, what was he trying to show you? 

Toriel’s words echoed in your mind:

_“If there is ever a moment a Monster wants to show their soul to you, you must handle it with the utmost care. Their life and being is in your hands, meaning they trust you, so be sure to not break that trust. It can be...deadly."_

Intimacy for humans was very different, they used their bodies and words to express their love and passion to others. 

Yet, you felt nothing as you held the soul in your gloved hands. 

So maybe…

You gently move his soul to one gloved hand, taking the other glove between your teeth and pulling it off, tossing it onto the snowy ground. The soul bobbed and spun gently as your now exposed hand reached for it, glowing brightly as you placed a finger on it.

_“_ _Sans you bonehead! You’re supposed to wait till dessert to eat it!”_

_He had snuck a bite of chocolate cake while you were cooking some dinner. He always thought they looked so cute whenever they scolded you._

_“M’sorry, (y/n), y’know can’t resist some your baked chocolate cake.”_

_The way you puffed your cheeks in playful annoyance made his soul flutter with joy. You missed the way his eye light hazed and expanded as you turned to continue making dinner._

_He loved every bit of your cooking and he always begged for a little extra so he can take it to work the day after._

_You would always roll your eyes, but no malice was held in that look of yours._

_"Fine, bonehead, but don't forget to bring back the tupperware, okay? I'll make sure to leave a sticky note on it this time."_

_You were perfect._

  
  


_“LOOK HOW BIG THE SHARKS ARE SANS!”_

_Papyrus ran to the glass pane where the sharks were swimming around in the tank, watching in awe as he eyed a spotted tiger shark._

_“Oh yeah, there’s so many different kinds of them! I like coming here to watch the penguins though, they’re cuties.” He saw you walk up to his younger brother, pointing out and talking about each creature inside the tank. He loved how patient you were with his brother. How you never minded his childish excitement and curiosity, but in fact encouraged him, always spoke positive words to him._

_He wonders if you knew how much Papyrus loved you like a sister. How happy it made him knowing that you wanted to be friends._

_His soul swelled as you smiled at Papyrus, happily guiding him to other parts of the aquarium as he followed along._

_He remembers the exact moment when you took his hand, your tiny fingers filling the space between his phalanges as you showed him around, telling him to stop being a lazy bones and walk around more._

_His soul sung a happy tune, feeling it dance within his ribcage as his grin widened._

_You're so soft._

_He wants to hold your hand more._

  
  


_"You look different, Sans.”_

_He remembers the smirk Toriel gave him, startling him from ~~admiring~~_ _looking at you setting up the picnic with his brother. He shifted in his spot, gently tucking his skull in his jacket, embarrassed by being caught._

_“They are a very nice human. Very mate worthy, wouldn’t you say?”_

_His soul buzzed at the thought of you being his mate. He thinks he would be a capable mate for you. You would never have to worry about anything ever again._

_Papyrus has been begging him to ask you out too, making him afraid that he’s become very obvious about his feelings towards you, terrified that you might find out sooner or later._

_He could take care of you. But...he doesn't think you'd ever love him. He was messed up beyond repair. You deserved someone whole. Someone you wouldn't be afraid to be seen with in public._

_And yet, he hoped that maybe, someday, he can call you his._

_He loves you._

_“ **...yeah, they’re a nice human.”** _

_This was one of the rare moments that he could remember something important to him._

_It was a rainy night. Papyrus had gone to bed after he read him his bed time story, nearly running to his room to reach his sketchpad._

_The pencil held between his phalanges danced on the paper, mind racing and soul thumping as he tried his best to keep the image fresh in his mind._

_He stopped, exhaling at the last detail placed in the drawing._

_It was you._

_He had remembered how the sunlight shined on your skin as you sat on the wooden bench that was placed by a playground, smiling as you watched Papyrus and Aliza play together on the swing set._

_The stilled memory flashed in his during dinner time, and he held onto it as much as he could so as to capture it with his own hands._

_He loved you._

_He was so in love with you it made his bones ache._

_The wind blew your silky smooth hair, making you tuck a couple strands behind your ear._

_He wants to feel his phalanges through it, wants to learn to braid it like he’s seen mothers do to their daughters._

_He wants to share his soul with you._

_He wants you._

_But most of all,_

_He wants you to love him as much as he loves you._

You gasped, heart pounding erratically as you wiped the stream of tears from your cheeks with your naked hand. 

This...was more than an intimate moment.

It was a confession.

_His confession._

You looked up at him, seeing a look of terror and sadness on his features, eye light contracting and expanding erratically, bones rattling as you start to see red build up in his sockets. 

“S-Sans…”

“ **i...i love you (y/n)...but i-i was always so scared…** ” 

He had stepped closer to you, watching your hands holding his cracked soul, ruby tears filling his eye sockets, quickly shutting them closed as he took in a shaky breath. 

“ **you’re so...pretty. And kind and so good and...and…** ” Tears fell freely down his cheeks as he dropped onto his knees, snow digging into his bones. He was fucking this up already. 

This was the end. 

“i- **i’m so sorry! i’m so sorry (y/n), w-we can still be friends, i know that t-the guy at the cafe must've been someone good for ya, and i ruined it and i-** ”

He felt tiny arms wrap around his trembling form, squeezing him in a familiar tight hug as he felt his soul return into his ribcage.

“Sans, look at me?” 

Your soft voice meets his non-existent ears, looking up and meeting your own glossy eyes. 

"That guy at the cafe was my lab partner silly. We just met up to work on a lap report."

...

Boy was he fuckin; stupid. 

" **w-what?** " He looked dumbfounded. Utterly stunned at the discovery. 

_Lab partner._

"Yes Sans, lab partner. He wasn't some guy I was seeing. He's just a classmate." 

...

Stars, Papyrus is going to have a fuckin' field day with him.

"But, there's something else I gotta tell you too."

Oh no, here it comes.

His soul shook, nerves and anxiety spiking through the roof as he prepares for rejection. 

“I love you too, silly.” 

…

He has to be dreaming.

He must be.

He’s going to wake up back in his bed, waiting to experience another regular day on the surface. 

Papyrus is going to call him down to the kitchen to eat breakfast so that he can hang out with you at the park again. 

He feels a gentle tap on his cheek, bringing him back to now. 

“ **you...you do**?” His breath is shaky, soul nearly bursting out of his ribcage as he sees that beautiful smile on your lips as a tear falls freely down your cheek. 

“Yeah, I do, you bonehead.” You lean in and press your forehead against his, gently wiping away maroon tears from his cheeks. 

“You’re funny, cute and charming Sans the skeleton. You’re my best friend, and you helped me change for the better. Sure, we have our ups and downs, but you’re there for me no matter what. I love you so much.” 

A cute rosy blush rises to your cheeks and covers the tips of your ears, looking down so as to not let your courage waver.

Sans was always someone you could confide in. He...was also _very_ attractive in your eyes, and you thought this ever since the day you met him. His large stature always made you feel safe. You could walk around the worse streets at night and not be afraid with Sans by your side. His size also came with a voice to match. A voice that could soothe you to sleep, as he has done so many times before. He was your comfort, and most of all, your best friend.

“I...I would love to be yours.” 

Your back suddenly met the cold ground as Sans’s massive form loomed over you. You were stunned out of the moment and were starting to become worried that you said something wrong. 

“S-Sans?!” 

His skull dipped down to your neck and rubbed against the skin peeking from under your scarf.

There was a deafening silence between the both of you for a solid minute.

And then...

**_purrrrr_ **

Oh.

**_Oh_ **. 

He’s never made such a deep and primal sound before, one that literally vibrated your entire being. You couldn’t help but giggle at the ticklish feeling on your sensitive skin as he kept rubbing and nuzzling you. 

He really was a big affectionate cat. 

You felt one of his arms sneak under your back, gently lifting you up and holding you close to him. His head had not moved from the spot in your neck, making you flush at the contact, secretly enjoying how smooth and warm his skull was. 

“ **little lamb, you’ve...you make me happy. you’re perfect. my perfect...little mate**.” 

Mate?

A warm feeling settled in your naval, biting your lip at his growl. 

You definitely like the sound of that. 

“Well, bonehead, your ‘little mate’ is a bit hungry, still wanna eat some lunch? Papyrus is waiting for us.” 

He stopped rubbing the skin of your neck, pulling away and grinning widely, eye light turning into a maroon heart.

Everything was okay.

He was okay.

_Papyrus is going to be so happy._

“ **of course, don't wanna keep you waitin', my little mate.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a two-part chapter considering that I can not stop writing (▰˘◡˘▰)  
> I want to also that the kudos and comments everyone is leaving! I really do appreciated you all. I will try to get the second part as soon as possible. Thank you lovely readers ┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾) ┓


	7. MobFell Sans*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life wasn't particularly interesting, that was until you met one of the fiercest bosses in Ebott. He was actually a goofball and a sweetheart, a little bit overwhelming at times, but you couldn't help but feel some sort of motive under all that sugar and spice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Yandere | Aphrodisiacs | Breeding | Size kink | Non-con/Dub-con themes |  
> Okay so this is the first time I've ever written a nc/dc fic before so fair warning for those who aren't particularly fond of such things.  
> This is a gift for a friend of mine. I hope this was what you wanted and more dear <3

The city of Ebott was home for many. It was a large city that held a bit of a charm as it was placed nearby one of the most talked about natural monuments. 

Mt. Ebott.

A landmark that was once a mere whisper of a legend throughout generations after generations, has now become a true statement about the magical monsters that have lived under the mountain for centuries. 

News of a child coming from the mountain spread through wildfire, reporting that they had somehow broken this magical barrier that kept he monsters sealed underground for centuries. Familial gangs from the underground rose to the surface, implementing itself as a source of safety for Monsters. Some humans tolerated them. Some...not so much. 

The two most powerful families resided in the richest part of town.

The Dreemurs, and the Serifs. 

The Serifs were the most dysfunctional family of them, considering that the boss himself was the former royal scientist in the underground, now the head of the Serifs. A terrifying skeletal man, known as W.D. Gaster Serif, who showed no mercy to those he had quarrels with, also enjoyed a walk in the park to feed the birds on the weekend. Papyrus Serif, the youngest of the family, held himself to the highest standards, seeing other humans as ‘wimpy’ and ‘WORTHLESS FLESH BAGS!’, who also had a passion for pasta, as he loudly declared to the public. 

Now Sans.

_Oh, Sans._

He was a skeleton who wore many masks. Most of the time he hated it. He hated wearing them during deals, during an interrogation, even while talking to his old man. He had many talents, considering he was the old judge from underground, it made it easier to do his job talking to business folk, to be able to see if they were to be trusted with their funds or not. 

But when it came to you?

_ His sweet lil lady? _

The day he met you was the day he knew you had to be his. 

It was a Saturday night, Sans was walking around the town doing his rounds as he normally does, watching for any suspicious activity when suddenly he was met with a scream coming from a place somewhere ahead of him.

He ported over to the source, seeing some dark hooded figure struggling with a smaller figure as they screamed for help.

The sound of his body hitting the brick wall startled the smaller figure as Sans used his magic to slam him face down onot the concrete. 

The look in your eyes as you took his form in made his soul thump and his magic pulse something fierce. He remembers the delicious scent that wafted through the night, making a shiver course through his bones. 

You were so tiny. He imagined you were possibly around five feet, give or take two inches. Your hair was a frayed mess, and yet angels held no comparison to your beauty. You adorned some sort of waitressing uniform, recognizing the familiar cursive capital G on the right side of your vest.

Grillby’s logo. 

“ **heh, ain’t nobody tell ya s’not safe t’wander around alone at night, lil lady?** ”

He watched you as you eyed him warily, a scent of fear and….something else lingered in the dim space. Your eyes fell as you meekly whimpered. 

“S-Sorry, sir.”

_ ‘Sir?’ _

_ Oh, he liked that very much.  _

A deep chuckle resonated within Sans’s chest as he stepped closer to you, taking your shaky hand and helping you to stand, ignoring your trembling form as he hands you back your purse with all the items placed neatly inside it. 

“T-Thank you, for saving me, mister Serif.” 

Like music to his ears. 

“ **heh, call me sans, lil lady. are ya alright, miss?** "

He noticed you lift up your hair, placing it neatly back into a bun with shaky hands.

"Y-yes. I am now, thank you, mister Serif."

You were so cute. Stars, one peek at your soul and he was hooked. You were beautiful, inside and out. 

" **mind if ya let this big ol’ monster walk ya home?** ”

He didn’t miss the slight hesitation on your face as you looked away from him, thinking about his offer. 

“ **promise, no funny business, i’m a gentle-skeleton, after all.** ”

Such sweet words did indeed do the job he wanted as he watched your features soften a bit. 

“If i-it’s not too much trouble, I don’t live much farther, Sans.” 

Stars, he’s never had to hold back as much as he did now. 

The way his name rolled off your tongue was sinful yet heavenly to his non-existent ears. 

Sans grinned widely, holding his tree-trunk size of an arm for you to take. 

“ **m’lady.** ” 

He almost missed it.

That little sound that almost made him purr. 

You giggled. 

_ You giggled.  _

He felt like he had just won the lottery.

“Thank you, Sans.” 

You slipped your smaller arm around his, not able to fully wrap around him as he guided you back to your ratty apartment in the sleaziest part of town.

He frowned as he took in the surroundings, noticing that most of the apartments were discoloring, seeing mold peek out from parts of the complexes and a couple bums hang out near the sidewalk. You had found your keys as you stood in front of a dirty apartment door. 

“Well, this is me. I-I still can’t thank you enough, Sans, I don’t have much but…”

His soul thrummed at where this conversation was going. 

“Is...is there anything I can do, to pay you back?”

Well weren't you the sweetest thing next to candy. 

“ **howz’about ya join me for lunch some time, lil lady?** ” 

Your eyes widened at his offer. 

Lunch?

That...that’s it?

But this was Sans Serif, though, part of one of the richest and most powerful families in the city. He probably only dined at the finest places that were way out of your budget.

“Are you sure? I can’t really afford much-”

“ **nu uh, my treat, lil lady. just want yer companionship for th’hour. lotsa humans don’t see me as…approachable. Plus, ya seems like a decent human, so wadda ya say?** ” 

You take a moment to eye his massive form, just noticing how Sans wore a very nice suit with maroon red undertones that matched his glowing red eye lights, sharp and pearly white teeth and gold tooth shining under the shitty hallway lighting.

It makes sense why people didn’t think he was approachable. 

But he also saved your life.

Maybe he wasn’t so bad as everyone said to be.

“O-okay.” 

You swear you saw his grin widen and eye lights become fuzzy.

“ **then, may i have yer number, lil lady? so i can let ya know what day’s good t’go.** ” 

You both exchanged numbers while you giggled at every silly phone pun he threw at you. He really did seem nice, a lot nice than some of the monsters and humans you've across. 

Sans was interrupted by a text tone on his phone, frowning at what he saw on the screen. 

“ **sorry, lil lady, duty calls.** ” He tips his hat to you, winking and walking towards the apartment staircase, out of your sight within seconds, disappearing into the night as he had various thoughts and fantasies about you while on the job. 

Within the next week, Sans had sent a message, asking if you were free sometime within the week. You somehow found time between your two jobs to go meet him at this quaint little café known as Bonnie’s, famous for the owner’s homemade cinnamon buns, as Sans had stated. 

Sans had met you outside of the establishment, ignoring the scowls of people walking past you as you waited eagerly in your nicest outfit: Your work pants and a nice blouse. 

He had treated you to some of the best sandwiches around town, each bite was heaven to your taste buds that were familiar to simply cup ramen and frozen pizzas. Sans was a gentleman throughout the lunch ~~date~~ meet-up. He listened to your ramblings about work and how much you loved to paint and draw in your free time, whenever you had any, of course. You both finished lunch with the softest cinnamon rolls in existence and some hot chocolate that, somehow, was perfect for the warm weather that day. 

He couldn’t stop ~~staring~~ looking at every quirk and twitch of your facial expressions. You were so breathtaking, even with a bit of frosting dripping down your chin that nearly made his soul hum. 

You’re beautiful.

You’re absolutely perfect. 

**And he’d do everything to make you his**. 

Ever since then Sans would find ways to try to make your day, to say the least.

A couple days after your shift from work, a very large and suspicious box sat on your apartment greeting mat. Taking the box, you eyed it warily, walking inside your apartment, closing the door behind. 

You grab a kitchen knife and start opening the package, hoping it's nothing terrible. 

Canvases, paint brushes and a variety of  _ very expensive _ paints were neatly packed within the box. shocked to see the Serif logo imprinted on a small black card with gold accents. You teared up, nearly bursting into tears in your apartment as you quickly sent Sans a text stating that everything was too expensive and to take it back, only to get a simple reply of:

  
_ Sans: nothing’s too expensive for ya, lil lady. Why don’t ya make somethin’ with it?  _

You were appalled at how generous he was being with you. You didn’t do anything to deserve such an amazing gift. 

But you did end up creating a near exact replica of Ebott’s famous park that held the most beautiful gardens, thanks to Asgore Dreemur. 

Then, the gifts started to become...a little too much. 

Elegant dresses, beautiful shoes, whole outfits, groceries and even a diamond necklace were gifted to you. 

What the fuck was Sans trying to do? You weren’t some charity case! 

It...was a bit overwhelming, but ever since he started sending you packages, life did get a little bit easier. He did send you groceries every once in a while after you told him how much you were struggling on rent as the landlord kept increasing the payments. Your refrigerator was never empty, you had some cute clothes you always wanted, and a little extra on the side. 

Sans was a very nice guy, he truly was!

But...you were only friends. Friends don't do these kinda things, do they? 

His puns always made your day a bit better, and he is so sweet, despite his intimidating demeanor. There was a charm to him that made all the ladies swoon, and yet he only ever gave his attention to you. You felt special. 

You really were his special lil lady. 

Sans had once brought you over to a family gathering at his mansion. It was a celebration of a monster's birthday, which is something they only started doing recently ever since learning about birthday parties from humans. You became acquainted with them and developed a surprisingly quick friendship with Papyrus as he rambled on about how great he is and how you were barely worthy to be in his presence.

Wing Dings, although scary at first, was truly a Monster that carried grace with every step he took, and held his head high with pride, but most of all, was a caring father for his two sons, and spent long hours making sure they had the best he could afford.

Which, quite frankly, was a lot.

He gave his son a look when you were speaking with Papyrus. Silent communication, but Wing Dings understood why you were really here. Sans could only grin with hearts in his eyes as he watched you interact with his little brother. 

Wing Dings was the only one who saw his son's intentions right through him

Paternal instinct, and all that.

And little did you know the storm that was headed your way. 

He could grin a genuine grin whenever he watched you from the alley way as you shopped at the grocery store across the street, chewing on your bottom lip as you were thinking on what to buy. 

The way you would tuck your hair behind your ear when the wind blew made his soul ache, wanting to feel your silky hair glide through his phalanges.

That coffee shop a block away from his home was your favorite spot during your days off work, which were normally Tuesdays and Sundays, so he didn’t have to move around much to keep an eye on you. He had learned your schedule to the tee. 

A couple nights into him ~~stalking~~ watching over you, his magic stirred something fierce as he saw you change into your new silk pj’s that he had bought you a week prior. The trees by your apartment were the perfect cover to watch you every night. 

No one ever caught him here.

Every curve and dip made his cock ache whenever he would peep into your apartment at night. 

On a particularly hot night, you only went to bed in your lace underwear. He remembered how much dark-red cum covered the bark of the tree as he panted out your name, wishing it was your tight heat wrapped around him instead of his hand. 

Soon though, you would be his. 

_ Soon, my lil lady.  _

Sans had invited you to an late-night dinner on the nicest part of Ebott, somehow bribing Grillby to give you nearly a whole week off of work to relax. He had sent you to a spa first to help you relax, then a salon to have your nails and hair done. 

As much as you wanted to refuse, you knew Sans didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. 

You were being spoiled rotten, but some part of you still felt like you didn’t deserve it. 

Once you returned to your apartment after your spa treatment, you were greeted with bouquets of roses sitting neatly on your door mat, all the same deep red color. 

They all looked fresh, as if picked just an hour ago. The little familiar little black card was resting on top of a larger white letter. 

Taking the vases was a pain, considering there were so many of them, making them heavy, nearly covering the coffee table in your living room, but the aroma that wafted in your small home was delightful. 

You picked up the letter, opening it carefully so as not to damage it, only to be greeted to the most beautiful cursive written in gold. 

_ (Y/N), you are cordially invited to have dinner with Mr. Serif. Please dress accordingly. _

You then noticed the messy comic sans writing directly under it, giggling at how  _ Sans  _ it was.

**_hey, lil lady, wear that red dress i got ya, with the black heels n the diamond necklace. Oh, and wear this pin too, i’ll explain when i pick ya up. be ready by 7-ish, till then,_ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Sir bonehead._ **

Neatly taped at the bottom of the letter sat a small golden pin with a dog-shaped skull with horns protruding from the top, fangs and sharp teeth peering from its jaw as small rubies were placed as pupils in its sockets. 

How eerie, yet interesting.

You slipped it out carefully from the card, feeling it’s surprisingly heavy weight in your hand. It must be made of real gold then? 

No matter, you checked the time.

**6:30.**

Just enough time to get ready. 

Placing the pin on your night stand, you opened your closet, greeted with various wonderful dresses all of different lengths and colors, but most were different shades of red. 

“Where are you, you little...aha!”

You dug through the closet, finally picking out the dress he requested. 

An off the shoulder, long and elegant burgundy dress with a modest slit on your right side. The top part of the dress was decorated with a lighter shade of lace, adding a bit of flare to the outfit. You matched it with a pair of black Mary Jane pumps for comfort. Since the top had no sleeves or straps, you decided to go without a bra and only wear your black panties to avoid any panty lines. 

The dress hugged you comfortably as you carefully slipped it on, avoiding your neatly done hair. Slipping on the Mary Janes, you then opened the box that contained the diamond necklace. You never wore it, always thought it was too precious to walk around wearing it in such a seedy part of town, and work never really permitted such expensive jewelry.

But tonight was a special night, so you were more than excited as you gently held it in your hand and put it around your neck. It glittered like the stars under your bedroom light. 

You turned and looked at yourself in the mirror, twirling slowly, smiling at how the dress fanned around you.

You felt like a princess. 

This felt a bit strange though. You knew there was...something that you felt for him, but you weren't sure if it was some sort of crush. Not because he lavished you with expensive gifts, but more for the fact that he take the time out of his busy schedule to to spend time with you and talk to you about anything and everything on his mind, specifically cars and engineering. 

You were both best friends, sure, but...would he see you as more? 

You mentally roll your eyes at the thought, though, it is a possibility. 

Looking back at your nightstand, seeing the pin shine under the light. Walking over to it, you pick it up once again, inspecting it. 

It really was a beautiful one-of-a-kind item. 

Taking the clasp off the back, you place the pin over your left breast, directly over your heart, and clipping the clasp back on. 

You read the time once again:

**6:50**

Ten minutes?! You haven’t put any makeup on yet! You grab your make-up bag from your bed, rushing to the bathroom in record time, quickly putting on a bit of mascara, some blush and sharp cat eyeliner. 

“Done! Hopefully this is fine…” 

_ Knock knock _

Once more the time was read:

**7:00**

Right on time. 

You grabbed your valuables and placed them inside a small black purse, nearly tripping on your feet as you made your way to the door. 

“Knock knock.” 

You giggled, leaning closer to the door, pressing your cheek to the chilled wooden door, calling back.    
“Who's there?”

A soft huff from the other side of the door. 

“ **adore.** ”

Your lips curling into a smile. 

“Adore who?”

“ **adore's between us, open up.** ” 

Opening the door, there stood an all too familiar  handsome  dapper skeleton, holding a large bouquet of roses in one hand while his other was tucked into his suit pants. 

His soul felt like it was going to burst, eyeing the dress he bought for you to wear. He wanted to lock the door, take you to your room and ravish you for hours. 

Soon though. 

Everything was going to plan.

He just had to be patient for a bit longer.

The shine from the pin caught his eye, making his magic boil. 

You just made this plan go even smoother. Stars, someone has to be looking out for him. 

“ **well don’t ya look like ya just came straight out of a magazine, little lady. ya sure ya ain’t missin’ from some photo shoot?** ” 

A giggle slipped through your plump lips as you tried to hide the flush on your cheeks.

“Oh stop, you’re the one who looks like he stepped out of a bachelor’s show.” 

You eye his crisp suit, noticing the lack of wrinkles in his entire outfit, only seeing them around his belly. He somehow had a gut, considering he was all bone, but it matched his massive figure, almost like it really fit his look. 

“Heh, thanks doll, jus wanted ta look good fer once.” 

For once? He doesn’t even realize how attractive he was with all the other suits he wore.

But you wouldn’t tell him that.

You’re both close friends, and you didn’t want to ruin that. 

But, he really was handsome, and kind, and he was everything you wanted in a partner...

God, you liked him. You really did. 

You were falling for Sans. 

You were brought out of your thoughts when a skeletal hand was placed in front of you, palm faced up, inviting you to take it.

“ **well, dinner’s waitin’, lil lady, and to be** **_frank_ ** **, i’d rather be dinin’ on some grub right about now.** ” He chuckles at his own pun as you locked the door behind you and took his hand. 

Your hand was so soft. 

He wants to feel them wrapped around his cock. 

“Well, let’s get this show on the road then!” 

The black classic Cadillac was parked in the restaurant’s parking lot as you both made your way to the exclusive _ Alza Osteria _ . The building sat on a hill just outside of Ebott, having a glamorous view of the city itself. Only the wealthiest could dine in such an extravagant building, and even then, reservations had to be made in advance. 

A fresh breeze passed by as you both made your way inside. Dark bricks decorated the walls as dim lights lit the establishment. Racks of wine sat neatly behind a bartender as he busies himself with a couple of older guests. 

“Welcome to Alza Osteria, may I have your names please?” 

A middle aged host approached Sans, holding an electronic device close to their person. 

“ **serif, sans serif**.” He grins as he winks in your direction. The host holds up the device, typing for a minute and grins at the both of you. 

“Welcome mister Serif and miss (Y/N), please, follow me.” The host led you upstairs, past some rooms, only to arrive at a private balcony that looked over the city. Roses decorated the area as a candle sat neatly on top of a covered table, a bottle of champagne placed in a bucket of ice on top of a cart next to the table. 

It made you a bit nervous how grand and expensive everything was. 

Maybe this was going too fast? 

You knew you liked him, but even for friends this was-

“Please, have a seat.” The host walks over to a chair and holds it out for you to sit in. 

“O-oh, thank you.” Walking over, you sit in the plush chair as they push it in for you, Sans following your lead as he sits across from you. 

The host hands you both the menu, smiling as they fiddle with the device. 

“I will let you both look through the menu and will return in a couple minutes. Thank you for joining us, mister serif and miss (Y/N).” The host turned and slipped away into the hallway, now left alone with your date(?)

You let out the breath you’ve been holding since you’ve arrived here. Everything was so extravagant, making you feel a bit nervous on why you’re here in the first place. 

“ **order anything ya want, pretty bird, s’on me.** ” 

His voice sent a shiver across your body, but you knew you had to say something before anything else.

You set the menu aside on the table, taking a deep breath to keep you steady. 

“Listen, Sans, I need to ask you something.” His eye lights suddenly were staring right through you. His grin looked tight, jaw clenched as he watched your face. 

“Why...Why am I here? Eating someplace so wonderful? I-I don’t even fit in this kind of setting, you know? It feels...weird. Normally this is something you do when...when you take someone special out. If that makes sense.” 

He blinks once. Twice. His face falls into his familiar lazy grin, placing the menu down as well as he leans forwards, light from the candle illuminating his skull as he leans against the palm of his hand.

“ **why, ya ask? It’s cause ya deserve it, doll. ya work hard, yer a good soul, and ya good to paps. plus, I think yer a pretty lady who deserves a bit of spoilin’**.” 

He winks at you, seeing a pretty pink blush rush to your cheeks. He could watch you make that face all day.

Preferably on his bed while he’s on top. 

“I-I don’t deserve this, really Sans. I’m just some silly normal girl that works too much and paints for a hobby-” 

“ **nu uh, yer amazin’, doll face, and ya do deserve it. you deserve everythin’.** ” 

You were at a loss of words. How can he say something so...nice? 

A gentle breeze swept by once more, helping you cool down from the heat running through your body. 

“Have we decided on what to order tonight?” The host had somehow appeared next to your table while having the conversation. 

You barely had a chance to look at the menu, however. 

“ **i’ll have a Carbonara, and a side o’ Ciabatta bread, if you would be so kind.** ” 

Woah, you’ve never heard him speak like that before. 

“Perfect! And for the lady?” 

Shit, you have no idea what to do. 

“I’ll...uh-”   
“ **how’s about the house special Max, she ain’t ever been here before.** ” 

The host nods, typing down on the device. 

“Perfect as well, you will love the house special miss. It comes with a side of either garlic bread or salad, which would you like?” 

Well, he did say to indulge. 

“Garlic bread, please.” You smiled nervously.

“A fine choice, miss. Now if you’ll excuse me-” Max grabs the menus, placing them under their arm. “I will return shortly with your meals, please help yourself to some of our champagne.”

Max heads out once more into the hallway. Sans reaches for the champagne bottle, his familiar magic circling around the top and releasing the cork with a  _ pop!  _

“Sooo...how do you know the host's name?” Curiosity bubbling as you eye the bottle in his hand as he pours both glasses with champagne. 

“ **hm? oh, he works for paps. heh, he owns this place.** ”   
…

WHAT?!

“Your...your brother? Papyrus?!” You gawk at the news. Papyrus of all monsters, making this establishment?

“ **heh, yea, he’s the one that made the menu too. he loves italian.** ”

…

You can’t say you’re surprised. 

“That’s amazing and kind of weird he’d make something so expensive?” 

A chuckle reverberates deep in his chest.

“Yea, he knows he can make money off of some rich folk if he makes this place seem nicer than others. But he has other places that are affordable for other folk, heh, he wants people to know how good his pasta is.” 

Your eyes widened.

“His...his pasta? You mean like his own recipe?” 

“ **heh, yeah, isn’t he the coolest?** ”   
That...was definitely really cool. 

Moments later your orders arrived, beautiful aromas of pasta and bread floated through the area, sending a wave of warmth through the balcony. Everything was so delicious. You were chewing on a bit of garlic bread when Max came in with a small blue bottle with a strange flower displayed in the front. Max sets it on the table, leaving without a word. 

Sans pours you both a generous amount in each now empty glass, handing your over as he sips his own serving. It held a pretty navy blue liquid inside, shining brightly under the moon as you inspect it. 

The first sip set a tingle on your tongue, similar to pop-rocks. It had a fruity undertone, yet was difficult to pin-point which one it was. It felt like a warm sunny day at the beach. You took another large sip, humming happily. 

“ **so, doll, i see that ya wore the pin. s'a good thing ya did.** ” 

Sans states as he swirls the drink in the glass as you listened on curiously, still munching on the bread.

“ **see, thing is, that’s ma family logo. we use it as a sign of protection, meanin’ ya under my care now**.”

You swallow the bread, raising a brow at his explanation. 

“Protection? From who?” A sense of dread settle within your heart, hoping that you weren't in any possible danger while being here with him. 

“ **eh, y'know, scums and chums that wanna get their hands on my lil lady. Some folks don’t like the way I run things here.** ”

…

_ His  _ little lady? 

“Oh, Sans that’s nice and all, but I-I think I’ll be okay-”   
“ **course ya will, you got me now. nothin will hurt ya ever again, i promise to take good care of ya doll.** ” 

…

Okay, this was getting a little weird.

“L-Listen Sans, I don’t think-”

“ **by the way, doll, how’s that drink tastin’?** ”

Sans eyes you carefully, waiting for your reaction. 

When did you start getting so warm? 

You grip your drink, gulping down the liquid quickly. Glancing at the now half empty glass, nothing seemed out of place. Your chest heaved by how quickly your heart started to beat, blood rushing through your veins as a fierce heat built up below your naval. 

You then look towards Sans’s glass, which was still full.

Something felt off.

“H-hey, sans. What kind of drink did you say this was?” 

The sound of Sans' chair scraping the floor startled you as he stood his full height, grinning widely as he watched you squirm in your seat. 

“ **oh, that? it’s a special brew for special occasions**.” He stalks towards you, puffing his chest out as he takes his glass, taking a small sip. 

“ **it’s a mix o’home brewed wine, echo flowers…** ”   
He kneels, leaning towards you as he lays a hand against your cheek, feeling your body shiver as you attempt to suppress whimper.

His chilly hand was like heaven to your now warm cheeks. 

“ **and a bit of monster aphrodisiac.** ” 

_ W- _

_ What did he just say? _

_   
_ “A-Aphrodisiac?” You half moaned out as he trailed a phalange down your neck. 

“ **mhmm.** ” He purred as you nuzzled his palm as he watched your chest rise and fall from how hard you were breathing. 

“ **yer just so pretty, doll. been waitin’ to have ya all mah own. was hopin’ to get ya sooner, but ya always kept me at arm’s length. now, i’m a patient skeleton, but i only have so much before it runs out.** ”

Your mind yelled at you to get up and run. To call someone who can help you, but your body spoke otherwise as you feel slick start to slip past your panties, toes curling as you feel his hand grip your chin. 

“S-Sans-”   
“ **and now, yer mine, doll. I’ll take care of ya. all yer stuff is back at ma house, and don’t worry about yer place either, s’gone now. sold it to some old saps who needed a place t'stay.”**

Gone?!

Your mind was struggling to say stable at the news as your body kept heating up, a sheen of sweat covered your forehead. 

A sharp pain shot through your wrist, as a familiar figure was imprinted onto your skin.

The skull. The family logo. An exact replica of the pin was now burned into your skin as it glowed a blood red. 

“ **heh, guess I didn’t have ta wait till i took ya home, these kinda magic imprints take a bit o time, ya see, but yer soul just accepted it. now I’ll know where ya are, n’got my magic in it, after all."**

You were panicking, feeling yourself become dizzy with lust and fear, whimpering as Sans grabbed your arm, stood you up and held you against him. 

“ **now, we’re gonna go home, and yer gonna let me show ya how much I love ya, doll.** ” 

You felt his growl through his ribcage from how tight you were being held against him. 

You wanted to run, but your knees wouldn’t comply as your body felt weak as it kept heating up, skin nearly burning from how much wine you drank.

Sans pick out his cell from his breast pocket, dialing a number and placing it to his ear. 

“ **hey, max, me and the lil lady are gonna head out, mind havin mark take the car back home tomorrow? yeah. uh huh, thanks. tips on the table for ya.** ” 

_ Click _

The floor under you disappeared as the smell of ozone assaulted your nose.

Not a moment too soon, your feet felt the floor once more; however, it was not the same one back at your old place. 

You struggle in his hold as he picks you up bridal style, squirming at the feeling of his bare hand on your naked thighs. 

“ **doll, yer so warm. Lemme help ya out.** ” 

You feel his grip shift as he leads you both to an unfamiliar room. 

You were able to catch a glimpse of some red accents and a desk that had loose papers strewn around. 

“S-Sans, I wanna go home, please.” 

His grip tightened at your voice, slamming the door shut and locking it with his magic. 

Everything was hot. You wanted out of the dress as it clung to your heated body, but you wanted to run back home.

But...you didn't have a home anymore.

Where was your phone? 

Sans loomed over your small form, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

“ **ya look so good, doll face. had ta hold back when I first saw ya in that dress, ya know? made me want to take ya, bend ya over that couch and make ya scream my name out.** ” 

His words sent a wave of heat through your already molten body. You squirmed and writhed, whining on his plush queen sized bed, rubbing your thighs as his hands started to roam on the bare skin of your legs. 

“S-Sans-”

“ **mmm, i love it when ya same my name doll.”**

Sans crawls between your legs, taking your ankle and slipping off your heels, tossing them into a dark area of the room as he trails his phalanges up your thighs, pushing your dress up with it.

“ **m’gonna show ya how much I love ya. show ya that I can take care of ya. yer mine, doll.** **_And I ain’t never lettin’ go_ ** **.** ” 

You wanted him off, but you were too weak to fight as your hands pushed against his broad chest in an attempt to make space. 

“P-Please, Sans.” You didn’t even know what you were pleading for, but this felt wrong. You were supposed to have a nice date with your friend, go home and go to work the next day in a great mood.

And yet, his touch felt good on your skin, feeling rough phalanges trailing on your flesh, squeezing and groping wherever he can.

Soft whimpers escaped your lips, swollen from biting down to keep your noises astray. A deep growl emanated from Sans as he takes the front of the dress and rips it open, exposing your bare front to him. You gasp as he takes a breast with his large hand, gently squeezing as he leans down and nuzzles his skull between your shoulder and neck, inhaling deeply as he forcefully tosses aside your ruined dress.

“ **such a pretty lil lady, and all mine.** ” 

The bed creaked as he pressed his hips against yours, blushing as you feel something hard pressed against your covered core. 

Your hips bucked against his, searching for some sort of relief to the overwhelming sensitivity that your body is experiencing. 

“ _Nn_ -Saaaans!” 

Gripping his dress coat, your hips buck against his hardened length, now letting out loose moans as you feel his grin nuzzle against your pressure point. 

“ **shh, s’okay doll, i got ya.** ” 

He sits up, slipping off his coat and untying his maroon tie, dropping them on the floor next to the bed. 

His phalanges trailed up your belly, dragging ever so slowly as he cups a breast, tweaking a pert nipple, grinning as he smells a strong wave of arousal pass, watching as your body writhes under his touch. 

His pants became incredibly tight, feeling his hard on press against his pants, presenting a large imprint. He wants to see you squirm every day. To cum on his fingers, his face, his cock.

For you to take all of his seed. 

“ **yer so beautiful, doll. lookin’ like a full course meal.** ”

The heat became nearly unbearable. Hearing his words nearly sent you into a lustful frenzy. You wanted to run. To go somewhere else where he could never find you.

But you also craved to be fucked, the primal urge to be pinned to the bed and taken from behind like a bitch in heat. 

That’s what you were, weren’t you? 

“ **heh, and i been cravin’ fer some dessert.** ” 

You squealed as your thighs were forcefully spread apart, making you sit up on your elbows, panting as you watched Sans’s hulking form cover your lower half. His skull nuzzled your thighs in a skeleton kiss as a glowing red tongue slithered out of his maw, licking a trail down to your dripping center. 

You gripped the sheets for dear life, kicking your legs weakly to push him away, but it was all for naught, as he wrapped his large hands around your legs and slammed them against the mattress, pinning you. 

“ **naughty bird, don’t think ya can get away so easily**.” The tingle of his red magic surrounded your legs, setting them in place, making it extremely difficult to move them, even with all your might. 

Your hips bucked harder, whining louder as you felt a phalange prod against your clothed slit, teasing your swollen nub, whilst the head of the drugs makes your pussy drip, soaking your now ruined underwear.

“ **as much as i like ya wearing something so sexy, i think this needs t’go.** ” 

With a snap of his fingers, the lace disappeared, letting the cool air of the room brush your slick folds. 

“W-Wait Sans!-” 

You scream out when you feel his slick tongue lick a long stripe up your cunt, sending a massive wave of heat and relief through your body. 

“Fuck!-”

“ **that’s it, doll. want ya t’enjoy it too.** ” 

Sans dove in, slurping and eating you like a man starved, teasing your swollen bud with the tip of his sinful tongue, making you let out whorish moans as you grip his skull, knuckles turning white from the force. 

You cried out feeling his tongue dip into and delve into your core, feeling it writhe and move, stretching out your walls to its limits as he tasted your sweet juices trail down into his jaw. 

He presses his face into you more, using his nose ridge to rub against your clit. The coil that’s been building up is tightening now, senses going into overdrive at the stimulation. 

“Sans! I-I’m gonna-!” 

He then releases his magic on your legs, but not before he wraps his large arms around them, keeping them still once more as he devours your core as his hand grips your ass and squeezes, sure to leave his imprint on your soft skin. 

“ **thaaaat’s it, cum fer me doll.** ” He once more dives back into your sopping pussy, using his phalanges to rub tight circles on your nub, snapping the tight coil deep within your belly as you release onto his thick tongue, scratching his skull as you ride out your orgasm, hips twitching from the aftershocks. 

Sans licked your juices from his skull, groaning at your taste. 

“ **m'sorry doll, can’t really wait right now, i need ya so bad**.” 

He quickly stripped himself of his pants and red boxers. 

You looked through your lidded eyes, nearly drooling at the sight of his cock. 

It

It was massive, almost as long as your forearm, and it honestly scared you finding out if it will fit or not.

A Jacob’s ladder decorated the underside of his length, the golden studs compliments the ridges on his cock, and a single piercing at the tip. 

You wished you would be doing this on your own free will, how wonderful it would have been had he waited a bit longer, to get to know each other more and go on a couple more dates, and maybe you wouldn’t be on the verge of tears from how frightened you were. 

“ **see what ya do ta me doll?** ” 

He pushes himself between your legs, taking both your wrists in his one hand and pins it above your head. 

His touch was sending shockwave after shockwave of pleasure through your body, arching your back as he glides his hands across your nipples, taking a kitten lick across one as he fondles your other breast. 

“ **mm, i think ya ready for me, doll. And i know ya want it as much as i do**.” 

“S-Sans, please don’t do this!” You struggle against his hold as he uses that familiar magic once more to pin your hands above your head, tears welling in your eyes as you start to panic again. You thought Sans was different. 

All those gifts he got for you, the dinner, those lunch hangouts, was…

Was that his plan all along? 

To get you like this? 

Your heart hurt. You wanted to curl up in your bed, to forget this night ever happened. 

Who was Sans really? 

“ **look at me.** ” 

His gruff voice brought you out of your thoughts, watery eyes glancing towards two large red orbs. The drug kicked in once again, heating up your body again, feeling slick drip down to your ass, nipples becoming perky, leaving you a panting and horny mess in his grasp. 

“ **don’t worry doll, i’ll make ya feel better, i swear on it.** ”

He nudges his length against your slit, lathering it up with your juices as he dips his head down, nipping your neck, leaving small purple wells on your skin. 

You have no choice now. This was going to happen whether you wanted to or not. 

And yet, something deep inside you didn’t want to fight back either. 

Maybe..

Maybe you should accept this. 

Why fight back when you know there’s nothing you can do? 

“A-Ah _nn_!-” 

You wince, feeling the head pierce your tight heat, shutting your eyes tight and gritting your teeth as he pushes forward.

“ **holy fuck, doll, yer so fuckin’ tight. shit’s suckin me right in.** ” 

He grunts, still slowly pushing in, but stopping any time you tensed up.

Stars, he knew you wanted this, your soul practically called for him once the drug kicked in. 

Being a judge, he was able to determine what kind of soul you were, and how powerful it was. 

He knew he wanted you all to himself, to be his perfect little life that will love to start a family with him. 

Someday, but not tonight. He didn’t want to scare you too much. 

“ ** _hhng_ -stars doll, yer pussy’s so. fuckin’. tight.**” 

He releases a deep growl as he finally hilts, your fluttering cunt nearly making him cum from how snug you were wrapped around him. 

Too!

Big!

He was too big. It felt like he was splitting you in half. His cock throbbed and pulsed inside of you, leaving you a drooling mess under him. 

You hated to admit it, but it felt so good.

You look down to see where you were connected, only to gasp at the bulge that was pressed against your skin. How did that even manage to fit inside you?! Moving a little, you moaned when his cock rubbed against your special button inside you. 

He then slowly pulls out, dragging his piercing and ridges against your walls, making you tremble. 

It was too much, you felt like you couldn’t breathe!

“ **m’gonna make this night something ta remember, doll.** ” 

His magic then forces your arms to lift up and drape around his thick neck. This was the closest you have ever been with him. You nearly flush at the contact as he grins, slowly pushing back in again to the hilt, toes curling as he slowly slides against the sponge of nerves again. You needed him, now! 

You couldn’t hold on anymore, any sense of rationale has left. 

You wanted to be fucked.

You needed it. 

“Saaans, please p-please fuck me! I need it!” 

Your voice echoed the walls, resembling the sound of a raunchy woman in a terrible porno. The drugs took away your will to think, and now all you were left with was the feeling of being dicked down till you couldn’t walk the next day. His scent invaded your nose, his figure made you feel like prey caught by a predator, his touch sent flames in his wake, licking your skin and alighting your every nerve. 

You submitted. You wanted to cum till you couldn’t anymore, and then some. 

“ **m’comin doll. Now, hold on tight.** ” 

He winks, grinning as he pulls out one more time, dragging every moan and whimper out of your wet lips. 

Suddenly, he pushes in roughly, grunting as your pussy makes obscene noises as he starts fucking you in earnest. Harsh grunts, needy moans and the slapping of bone against skin echoed against the bedroom walls as the bed rocked back and forth, force increasing as Sans starts to pick up the pace, gripping your hips in one hand and feeling your small body with the other, leaving trails of red and sin in its wake. 

Your mind was clouded with the primal urge to submit and be used however he feels is necessary, thoughts of being pinned down and bred ran through your mind, sending image after image of his cum dripping out of your core as you’re thoroughly fucked out of your mind. 

The familiar coil was beginning to tighten as heat bubbled deep within your belly, your orgasm fast approaching as the bed rocked into the wall, nearly cracking and making a dent as Sans drives his monster cock deep inside of you, almost piercing through your cervix. 

“I-I’m gonna- _nn_ Saaans!” 

It was difficult to form words, let alone be able to let those few pass your lips, but Sans knew what that meant as your pussy started to clench and pulse around him, signaling your near end, which is perfect as his cock throbbed deep inside your velvety walls. 

Your cries and moans were heaven to his non-existent ears, making his soul pulse dangerously, wanting for it to come out to bond with you.

Not yet.

Not tonight, at least.

“ ** _nn_ -cum, doll, cum on m-my cock- _nnn!_** ” 

The dam burst, your cunt squeezed and milked his cock as you came around him in an earth shattering orgasm, leaving your toes curled and back arched, pressing against his ribcage as he presses himself to the hilt, gushing into your creamy cunt, releasing load after heavy load of his cum into you, so much so that what didn’t fit leaked around him, a mixture of fluids running down your thighs. 

A deep purr resonated deep within the depths of his ribcage, watching both your cum dribble out of your well used pussy as he slowly pulls out, letting the last bit of his essence drip onto your clit, decorating it as a declaration of his mark on you.

Finally.

After months of planning, you were his.

You whined as your pussy was empty, clenching around nothing as more cum dripped out. The heat from the drug had died down, but your body felt heavy as you tried to move. 

“ **good girl, my good girl, ya do so well.** ” He leaned down and nuzzled your cheek, shocked at the kind gesture after the rough fuck he had given you. 

You were too tired to do anything. 

Everything was hazy, still looking through hooded eyes, you saw him wipe some sweat dripping down his skull as he brings a water bottle to your lips.

“ **drink, it’ll help, doll.** ”

You took a sip, nearly chugging the rest considering how parched you were. 

Sighing, you roll to your side, laying yourself on your front and trying to stay awake. 

Then, your body started to heat up, your used core starting to tingle and throb a bit.

“S-sans? What's h-happening to me?...” 

You felt the bed shift as Sans kneels behind you, leaning over and seeing a flush cover your pretty cheeks. 

“ **heh, never said we were finished doll. ya got 5 minutes till it starts again, and i’ll be here to help ya. every step of the way.”**

This was your life now. You belonged to Sans Serif, your once best friend.

Now holding you captive in his sick, twisted fantasy. 

You feel his skull press against your heated cheek, nipping your ear as he chuckles something sinister, whispering with an undertone of lust in his words. 

“ **don’t forget doll, yer mine. _always_.**” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence. Sorry I was gone for over a week, my grandmother fell ill and I had to take time to have my feeling settle, plus elections have me stressed af. But, I hope everyone enjoyed <3


	8. UT Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is your best friend and partner in crime. You were both two peas in a pod. And you were in love with him.  
> But...sometimes we don't get what we want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY CW: Angst (all of it is angst) | Major character deaths | Heartbreak | No fluff | Only pain |
> 
> Hello loves, I haven't been feeling well these past couple of weeks, and this was something I just needed to get off my chest.  
> Last warning, this is really heavy. So please, proceed with caution and grab some water and your favorite thing to cuddle if you decide to read it.

Sans the skeleton.

Stand up comedian, lover of puns, and passionate for the stars and space. 

Your best friend. 

Who you were in love with. 

You both had a connection whenever you spent time together. Ever since Frisk had introduced you to him and the rest of the monster squad, you’ve been inseparable ever since. Puns thrown back and forth as you watched shitty romcoms on your laptop, sharing secrets that you would keep to yourself, lips sealed. 

You were head over heels for the silly skeleton, and you had hope. 

Until he brought his girlfriend over to Frisk’s 8th birthday.

Like a bucket of ice water dropped on top of you, sending a sharp pain to your heart, not realizing the crack that has formed into your soul.

“ **hey guys, this is sarah. sarah, guys**.” 

She had pretty blue eyes and blonde locks that gave her a regal look. Her smile could charm even the most evil entities. 

Of course he would pick someone like her, and yet, you thought…

“It’s nice to meet you guys! I’m glad I’m able to be here.” 

Truthfully, you couldn’t say the same.

Which is why you’re now at Undyne’s, pouring your heart out as tears fell silently down your cheeks, wishing for the ache in your chest to calm down. You were happy for him, really, you were.

But you wish he was happy with you. 

“Here punk, take some of this, should help a bit.” 

The smell of butterscotch wafted through the kitchen as she handed you a slice of Toriel’s leftover pie and a cup of sea tea. 

It was hard to eat anything, let alone drink the tea as Undyne rubbed your back.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I didn’t know, but if I had I would’ve kicked his ass for being a fucking idiot.” 

You had left her home feeling slightly better, but the heavy feeling in your chest never left as you made your way back to your apartment. 

He brought over Sarah whenever possible, whether it was on celebrations, game nights, even when Papyrus had invited you to the park, Sans had invited himself with Sarah along, making you call the play date at the park cut short when the pain was just too much to bear when you saw him kiss her. 

You haven’t been able to sleep well at night anymore after that. 

You stopped answering his calls.

Messages were left on read or unopened whenever they came from him. 

Your friends, who sent you words of comfort or assurance, were left with questions of your state. 

Life was dull, the world around you slowly losing its color as you wasted your days away holed up in your apartment, shedding tears every night and soul crying in pain. 

Papyrus knew how you felt about his brother, which is why he did everything he could to help you. You were one of his favorite humans, and his favorite humans deserved to be happy. 

A ping from under your pillow stirred your still form, slipping your phone from under it and opening the messages, dreading to see another one from him.

_Papyrus: PLEASE, HUMAN. I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN WEEKS. I MISS YOU, MY DEAR FRIEND. I WILL EVEN MAKE YOU MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI AND BRING SOME OF GRILLBY’S IF IT MEANS I CAN SEE YOU AGAIN._

You blinked away tears as you sat up in bed, eyes red and puffy from the waterfall of tears that had fallen down your cheeks. You read the message over and over again, feeling his words strike a chord deep within you. It really has been weeks, hasn’t it? Practically leaving your friends wondering if you were okay or not. 

You were being a bad friend.

_You: Okay._

_Papyrus: !!! I WILL!!! BE THERE!! SOON!!_

Chuckling softly, you went to your closet and changed your sweatshirt into a nicer long sleeve shirt to cover up the fresh lines on your arms. 

No one needed to see how bad you were truly struggling. 

Not even 20 minutes later, an excited knock echoed through your place. Making your way to the door as you avoid the mess that you hadn’t picked up in a couple days, you take a couple breaths to steady yourself. 

Opening the door, you were greeted by the most cheerful being on the planet as he held a bag in one hand and tupperware in the other, wearing his famous scarf that complimented his red hoodie and dark blue jeans that were neatly tucked into his boots. 

“HUMAN! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO!”

Papyrus in his excitement, drops the food and picks you up, giving you his famous ‘Papyrus hug.’

“P-Papy, can’t...breathe…”

He suddenly realizes how tight you were being him as he feels you struggle to breathe. He settles you back down to your feet, kneeling down and apologizing profusely. But you couldn’t stay mad at him. 

You never could with Papyrus. 

You both spend the day eating and talking about how Papyrus is doing in school, how he’s been working his way through culinary arts while also working at a bakery with Muffet to help give him some experience. 

“AND...AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, MY DEAR FRIEND? HOW...IS EVERYTHING?”

One look was all it took. The dead look in your eyes as you force a smile through fresh tears welling up gave him everything he needed to know.

“It hurts, Papy.” 

Papyrus doesn’t know what to say, sitting on the couch as he fidgets with his gloves, wondering if now would be the appropriate time to talk about his brother.

He takes a deep breath as he takes your hand in his. He hopes you won’t hate him after he tells you.

“He...He Asks About You, Dear Friend. You Haven’t Answered Any Of His Messages And...Well…” 

_Crack_

He trails off, seeing your face twist in pain as your eyes glisten, feeling your hand clench in his gloved one. 

“He Says He Misses You, Too. He Misses His Friend And I-”

_Crack_

  
“That’s rich coming from him.” 

Venom laced your words, leaving a bitter taste in your mouth.

“Human, If I May, With Your Permission Of Course, May I See Your Soul?” 

A pink blush makes it way to your cheeks, knowing that souls were a particularly sensitive topic in the Monster community, you were a bit taken aback by the request. 

“It Is To Check The Status Of Your Soul. Sometimes When Someone Suffers Severe Trauma, It Affects Their Soul As Well, And I...I Would Like To Check To See If Your Soul Is Okay.” 

It was a bit terrifying at the thought of seeing your soul for the first time. You remember Sans telling you that your soul was very pretty, and had hoped to see it someday.

Oh well.

“O-Okay.” 

It was nearly a whisper, but Papyrus nodded as he placed his gloved palm over your chest, squinting in concentration. 

A small tug came from your chest, making you squeak as a bright color shone throughout the apartment. 

Papyrus had to hold back a gasp, orange tears filling up his sockets at seeing the state of your soul. 

Deep cracks as dark as the night filled your small soul, the color, once bright and full of light, floated dimly, slowly losing its color. Some healed scars signified old pain and memories that have been forgiven and forgotten, but these new ones...

The most worrisome of all, was the small gap he could see in the middle of your soul. He could see right through it as black liquid leaked from the open wound, dropping onto the carpet.

Your soul was tearing itself apart.

It was killing itself over time.

Is...Is this what you’ve been going through? 

He’s...been such a terrible friend. How could he let you go through something like this alone?

How could Sans-

“I-Is...Papy?..” 

You couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, seeing your very being looking like it was mauled by a bear and ripped apart, only to be glued back together by a five year old who used a mixture of tar and paste. 

This is who you were now. A shell of a human, dying. You thought this was something that would pass over time, just like every bad thing that happened to you. You would suck it up, put on a brave face and move on.

But this time was different. 

“A-Ah Not To Worry, Dear Human Friend! I, The Great Papyrus, Will Help!” 

You watched Papyrus slip off a gloved hand and place it near your soul. 

“I WILL USE MY HEALING MAGIC TO HELP YOU, DO NOT FEAR, HUMAN!” 

A warm day on the beach, the smell of cinnamon and hot chocolate on a cold winter day, the taste of ice cream after a bad day. 

Papyrus’s magic seeped into your soul, sending happy images to heal itself. 

The wounds only closed a smidge, but it was progress nonetheless. 

“THERE! THAT SHOULD BE GOOD FOR TODAY!” 

You opened your eyes, not realizing you had them closed during this healing process.

“Today? But-”

“NYEH HEH! OF COURSE, IF I WERE TO USE MY MAGIC ON YOU HUMAN FRIEND, THEN IT WILL HELP HEAL YOUR SOUL!”

He gently guides your soul back into your person, smiling victorious at his new found discovery. 

“NOW, WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT IF I CAME BACK EVERY NOW AND THEN TO HELP YOU AND DO PUZZLES TOGETHER?” 

That…sounded nice. You really did miss his company. 

“Sure, Papy. Just text me when you can, okay?” 

He poses heroically, scarf waving in the wind(?) 

“BUT OF COURSE, HUMAN FRIEND. TILL NEXT TIME!” 

Weeks passed, and every now and then Papyrus would come over for healing and puzzle sessions. After a while, you had updated the rest of your other friends about your health, letting them in as to why you have disappeared for a bit.

They came over whenever they could, trying to find ways to keep you occupied and happy for the time being.

Alphys had started monitoring your soul in case something went astray again. But she said she was confident that nothing could go wrong. Your soul started looking better by the day. 

You started feeling good again

Until one night, your phone pinged.

Glancing over your phone, you paused the show you were watching on your laptop and reached over, tapping on the screen to see who had messaged you.

You regret picking it up. 

Your soul begged you not to, to put the phone back down and keep watching your show and eat the rest of the pie that Toriel had brought over yesterday night. 

_sans: can we talk?_

How fucking dare he message you now?! As soon as you started getting your life back together, he pops back up like a fucking virus. 

…

But you never got over him. 

There were moments where you could hear the others talk about him in the other room, talking about how they don’t agree about him being with Sarah. 

That it should’ve been you. 

Sarah has been taking up all his time, so much that he’s missed a couple nights of him reading Papyrus’s favorite bedtime story, which is a crime in itself. 

You did need to move on, so maybe this was the perfect chance to do it. 

_You: Sure. When?_

Not a moment too soon.

  
_sans: now, if possible._

You rub your forehead, groaning at you having to stop everything you’re doing to talk about whatever it is he needs to. 

_You: K. Give me five minutes._

You tidied up the living room. Taking your time to put a messy bun and put some dirty dishes away. 

“ **heya**.” 

Your heart dropped, turning to the source of that damned familiar voice.

“Hey.” 

He still looks the same. Still wearing that carefree, lazy grin on his skull, same blue hoodie, shorts and pink slippers. 

He looks happy. 

“ **i uh, mind if i sit down?** ” 

You moved aside, allowing him to walk past you to the couch, watching him as he plops himself on the opposite end. 

He glances around your apartment, stopping as he notices a box of puzzles that he recognizes. 

Papyrus’s puzzle box. 

“ **so, kiddo, h-how ya been?** ”

Really? You mentally roll your eyes.

“Fine.” 

…

“ **..fine?** ”

“Yup.”

What a great conversation. 

“Listen, Sans, not that I’m busy or anything, but why are you really here?” 

You were shocked at the confidence and assertiveness in your voice as you watched him flinch at your words. His grin seemed to have fallen. 

“ **why did you leave us?** ” 

What

What did he just say?

  
“What do you mean “leave us”?” 

He blinked, tilting his head as his bone brow furrows.

“ **yea, you kinda just upped and left us. didn’t talk to us for months. what happened?** ”

Anger bubbled in your blood. Of course he couldn't know why you had just disappeared off the face of the earth.

But you were hanging out with your friends again.

Sans not included. 

Gritting your teeth, you took a deep breath. 

“Sarah happened.” 

His soul stuttered, hearing his mate’s name come from your mouth.

It’s the first time you ever spoke her name out loud. 

“Ever since she came into the picture, you started hanging out with all of us less.”

You really wanted to say you, but having everyone included would help set the bigger picture.

“Did you know you missed tons of nights reading Papyrus his bedtime story? Or how you never showed up to the monthly sleepover with Undyne because you had made last minute dinner plans with her?”

“ **b-but i-** ”

“Or how you missed my birthday two weeks ago?”

…

He

He _what_?

Regret filled his soul, a heavy weight settling in as his eye lights shrink. 

“Yeah, you missed it. And everyone came. That box of puzzles you saw? Papyrus gave it to me. Said he thinks I’d like it just as much as he does.” 

It felt like a weight had been lifted off your chest. Finally all that sadness and pain you held on to is now being let go. 

“ **i...i’ve been busy.** ”

You scoff, folding your arms over your chest.

“You’ve been _busy_? What could you possibly have been so busy with that you missed out on so much this whole year?” 

Sans gripped his jacket, a bead of sweat dripping down his skull.

“ **weddin’ plans.** ”

_C r a c k_

“W-what?” 

There’s...no way he could’ve said what you thought he said. 

“ **uh, yea, me and sarah are gettin married. jus' proposed to her a month ago.** ” 

The universe was tired of giving you a sliver of happiness, taking a big bag of shit and literally slapping you across the face with it. 

It was too much. 

“Oh.” 

You were at a loss. 

This was the last straw. 

“ **i wanted t’let ya know. you’re...still one of my best friends. and m’sorry for not being a good best friend.** ” 

Heh. 

Best friends. 

You put on another brave face, smiling as you push through the pain. 

“Congrats. To the both of you.” 

He glances at the spot over your soul, grin tightening a bit. 

“ **hey, listen kiddo-** ”

“Oh Sans, I’m sorry, I forgot I needed to finish a report I need to turn in tonight. So uh, congrats again and I hope you two are happy.” 

You do your best to keep your voice cheery while you can feel the pain in your soul head into overdrive. 

“ **...okay. you sure you’re fine kiddo?** ” 

God, you hate him so much.

But you love him. 

“Yeah, I just need to do some work. Bye Sans.” 

He steps into the hallway, feeling as if something was off about your soul.

“ **alright, hopefully we can talk soon, yeah? Been missing my drinking buddy.** ” 

You nod, closing the door and locking it.

You slid down your apartment door, choking back sobs and pitiful whines. 

_C r a c k_

Your phone pinged, barely able to read the message as you grip your shirt, sobbing uncontrollably now. 

Alphys: What’s going on? Your soul is making the charts spike D: 

You tried to type back, till an unbearable searing pain shot through your chest, leaving you to pass out on your apartment floor, soul making one last cry for help until darkness took you. 

You groaned weakly, trying to blink awake, only to be assaulted by bright lights and beeping machines. 

It was hard to move, let alone breathe as you were hooked up to some sort of monitoring machine, but no hospital bed. It felt like a plush bed. 

“O-oh! You’re awake! Oh stars, I-I’m so glad.”

Was that...Alphys?

You tried calling out her name, only to be met with a pathetic wheezing sound coming from you.

“D-Don’t try to talk i-if you can’t. I’ll explain e-everything right now.” 

She waddles over to the machines, typing in some sort of notes in her electronic device.

“I...I don’t know how to tell you this, but your soul...it’s not doing so good.” 

A shocker, truly. 

You merely let out a breathy chuckle, knowing already the state of it before.

“Y-You don’t understand…”

Alphys takes her glasses, placing them on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“You’re dying, (Y/N). Y-Your soul has been dealt w-with so much trauma, that i-it’s on the brink of falling down.”

You blink, not surprised to hear the news after all. 

“After me and U-Undyne found you in your apartment, w-we took you back to my place. You’ve been i-in a coma for 6 months.” 

…

Well, _that_ was certainly news. 

“I-I kept an eye on your soul during these months, t-to see if maybe there’s a way to fix it.” 

She sighs, eyes glossy from the news she’s about to tell you.

And one you were already prepared to hear.

“There’s...nothing I can do to help. Your soul...it’s too far gone to save it.” 

She chokes on the last words, breathing shakily as she takes your pale and frail hand in hers. 

“I-I’m so sorry. Everyone’s coming to see you today, i-if that’s okay. I feel like t-they need to know.” 

No words.

Not even a flinch.

You simply nodded. 

You thought about all the good times. How happy you were at one point in time before this mess. 

But you were never a first choice. 

And your soul could only take so much. 

“Okay.” 

Everyone who knew came over, bringing you gifts and snacks in order to cheer you up. 

You didn’t have an appetite anymore. 

You were so tired. 

Months passed by, and before you knew it, it was warm Saturday. 

The day of San’s wedding. 

You were laying in bed as you always do, HP dropping into the decimals. Your body shut down, only leaving you to look around and move your hands every now and then. 

Your soul knew today would be it. You would be free of this pain soon. Just be patient.

“N-No, Undyne, just t-tell them I had a-an emergency at work. Okay. T-Thank you sweetie.” 

Alphys puts the phone down, watching your soul bleed out black liquid and its color fade on the device’s screen. 

You were such a good person. One of few humans who loves to be around monsters. You fought for monster rights and always included them in every human holiday, even involving humans in monster holidays. 

It was so unfair. 

Truthfully, she didn’t want to go to the wedding anyway. 

Alphys had spoken to others as to why she refused to accept Sarah into her own circle, but it was all for naught. 

She watched you slowly die in front of her eyes. 

What kind of scientist was she if she couldn’t save one life? 

“A-alphys…”

She looks up, rushing over to you as you tried reaching out to her. Taking your hand, she holds onto it tight, using the other to gently caress your skin. You were so weak, she did everything she can to give you fluids and nutrition, but your body rejected it for a while now. 

Your voice sounded so broken. 

“Y-Yeah?” 

She glances over the device once more, seeing your soul drop dangerously close to zero.

There wasn’t any more time left. 

She tried to hold back tears as she heard you spoke weakly.

“Tell everyone I love them, please…”

You tried squeezing her hand, but it hurt to move. 

Your vision started to darken, becoming fuzzy around the edges as you tug Alphys closer.

“Under my bed...there’s a letter. Please, give it to Sans. Tell him I’m sorry…” 

Your hand went limp in her hold as the monitor flatlined. Alphys took one more look at the device, seeing your HP fall to zero. 

Your soul appeared once more, floating above your still person, only for it to crack and fade away. 

You were gone. 

You were free. 

* * *

Papyrus took it the worst when the news came. He had started making an astounding amount of spaghetti to give to his friends, putting extra healing magic in each package he sent out. But at night he would cry himself to sleep, knowing that his friend was gone. Never to make puzzles or spend time at the park again. 

Toriel and Asgore placed their special golden flowers to your grave every now and then, speaking to you about how Frisk is doing in school. They would even bring you old toys that Frisk didn’t want anymore, knowing that this was their way of sending you comfort, wherever you were. They always left with tears dripping down their face and a heavy feeling in their souls, wishing they could’ve done more to help you. 

Undyne was filled with anger. She wanted to snap Sans in half for making one of the stupidest decisions in his stupid life. He wasn’t supposed to be with Sarah. Sarah didn’t love him the way you did. Sarah could never match his pun game like you did.

You were perfect for him. 

Her magic was never the same after that. 

  
  


Alphys studied till she exhausted herself to find ways to help broken souls be healed again. She worked long hours, losing sleep and sacrificing her own health to help others before it was too late. She wanted to do this for you. She had created a monster run foundation in your name, to help those who feel lost, to find a place in this world once again using the power of magic and monster technology to find the early signs. 

  
  


Frisk stopped talking to Sans. The last thing they told him was that he promised there were no more resets. He could never forgive him for making such a downright idiotic decision. Frisk thought you deserved better, but they remember the way you looked at Sans. Those puppy dog eyes, the way you would giggle whenever he told a pun. Flowey can see the change in Frisk's demeanor. The prince never really liked the smiley trashbag, but now, he hated him as much as Frisk did.

Sans didn’t realize that marrying Sarah would be quite different than dating her. She became obnoxious, asking for ridiculous gifts, money and a new house to live in away from his monster family. He became annoyed at her, nearly fighting her everyday over something small that she decided to escalate into something bigger. It wasn't the happy ending he though he'd get.

Sans had received the letter a couple weeks after his wedding, but hasn’t opened it since Alphys had told him it was from you, thinking it would be some sort of prank. He had found out about your “passing”, through word of mouth while dining at Grillby’s after a big fight with Sarah. At first, he thought it was some sort of sick joke, probably something that Jerry started spreading around to have the community stir a bit. 

But then he started noticing Papyrus acting differently whenever he would visit his home. His smile wouldn’t reach his sockets, making an overabundance of spaghetti and putting an excess of green magic in every batch, and even sometimes leaving clothes hanging on the side of the couch, which is concerning considering the neat freak that his younger brother is. He wouldn’t yell at Sans to pick up his socks whenever he visited his new home. 

Sans knew something was terribly wrong. 

Seeing your tombstone made his soul stop. Blue tears gathered in his sockets as he read the dates on it. 

You had passed on his wedding day. He found out months later about your passing ever since Alphys kept it hush-hush. He thought it was all some sort of fucking joke.

You were gone?

That can’t be right.

“H-Her soul was in too m-much pain. She lost hope.” 

Alphys had brought him along after he had told her about the rumor of your death going around the community. 

“ **...why.** ” 

Sans dropped to his knees, seeing the golden flowers and variety of toys decorate the ground around you. 

Alphys pushed up her glasses, sighing.

“H-Have you read the letter?” 

Oh shit, the letter. 

_Your letter to him._

He quickly fishes it out of his pocket, seeing his name written in your writing. 

His phalanges shook as he opened it, not prepared to see what was written in it. 

_Dear Sans,_

_I’m not sure if this will ever make it to you honestly, but I didn’t know where else to write down my thoughts, but here we go._

_I love you, Sans Serif. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. It was kind of weird at first, cause you’re my best friend, and I always saw you only as a really great friend. But then I thought that maybe, just maybe, you liked me too, and then maybe we could be something more._

He gripped the letter tight, eye lights disappearing, leaving his sockets void of light. 

_But, then Sarah came in. She’s really nice and pretty, and nothing like me. And it hurt so much. But I wanted to be a good friend too and be happy for you. I see the way you smile at her whenever she talks to you about anything, and it’s not the kind of smile you give anyone._

_It’s that special smile that makes your eyes wrinkle and that cute dimple stand out._

He notices a couple dried spots over the lines. 

Your dried tears left its mark on the letter. 

_I ’m really bad with words, but I hope you know that, maybe someday in the future, if possible, we can maybe try it out too? I’ve never really had the chance to experience something as nice as I did when I fell for you. If not though, it’s okay.  _

_You’re the stars in the night sky and the rays of sunshine after a storm. I’m sorry if you ever come across this letter by accident. If you’re still with Sarah when you find it, please, let me down gently. I don’t think my heart could take something so heavy again._

_Again, I’m sorry._

_I love you, to the moon and back._

_Forever yours,_

_(Y/N)_

He feels his soul crack a bit, but the pain didn’t bother him, for it was nothing in comparison to this.

You loved him 

And he killed you. 

“F-Figured you should know, considering you dropped her for someone you thought was your soulmate.” 

Bitterness emitted from Alphys’s words, sending a metaphorical slap across Sans’s skull. 

But there were no more resets. 

This…

This was it. 

“ **i-i’m sorry, i'm s-so sorry…** ”

Sans drops to his knees, wrapping his arms around your tombstone, sobbing uncontrollably as his knees dig into the grass, stroking the slab of concrete as if he was petting your hair. 

He can’t believe he let this happen. 

He always suspected you had feelings for him. He was so stupid. He liked you back too, but he just didn't see any certain signs. He never saw them... 

Why…

Why was he like this. 

He has never fucked up so bad in his life.

And now the one thing he truly loved was gone. 

_C r a c k_

He heard Alphys panicking from behind, but Sans didn’t move. 

He knew what it meant. 

And if this was to pay for his mistakes, so be it. 

“ **don’t worry, (y/n), i’ll make it up to ya**.” 

Dust started to fall onto your grave as he gripped the stone tight as he feels himself fade away.

He smiled, letting his tears fall freely as he chuckled, knowing he was going to see you again.

And this time, he'd spend the rest of his afterlife making it up to you for being such a bonehead.

“ **it’s okay, (y/n), i’m comin.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this. I've been in a lot of emotional pain for many years, and this is one of the few times I'm able to let some of it in a healthy way. The rest will be fluffier fics I promise. Thank you lovelies. Till next time <3


	9. US Papyrus (Stretch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have those days. Old wounds open up and leave that heavy pit in your stomach, darkness wrapping around your heart. The world felt like it did everything in it's power to keep you down.  
> But a particular lanky skeleton had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Slight angst | Reference to Self-Harm | Tooth rotting fluff | Comfort | L-Bomb | Comfort 
> 
> I know I said I was taking a break, but I feel like after this whole week and that last fic, everyone deserves a bit of comfort and love. I hope everyone is staying safe and practicing some self care.   
> This is a big hug to all of my readers, as well as a gift to another friend of mine. I hope this work gives you the comfort you deserve dear.   
> Enjoy. <3

Today felt like one of those days.

Getting out of bed felt as if overcoming the climb of mount Everest. You simply turned, checking the clock, it read just a bit after 5 am. 

Great, on your day off too. 

Groaning, you stare angrily at your phone, and yet you reach over to grab it and scroll through social media, reading both positive and negative outbursts from the outspoken keyboard warriors that lived and breathed the internet. 

Sighing, you decided that was enough reading for the morning. Glancing over at the clock, you realized you stayed in bed for two hours. You rub the sleep from your eyes, taking a deep breath as you think about the day today. 

Maybe you should make breakfast?

...

_Heh_.

You didn’t want to move, however. The bed was comfortable as the darkness in your heart began to settle, weakening your appetite and leaving you a burrito of a human in bed. 

Some days were okay.

And some were harder than the others. 

Today felt nearly...impossible.

Another hour passed, ignoring the pings from your phone, signifying that someone had sent you a message.

Sleep never came back, but you were still so tired. You were always so tired.

“Maybe I should get up now…”

The bed creaked as you rolled over and stood slowly, stretching and groaning at the sound of your creaky bones popping. Your body ached, making it difficult to even change out of your pj's, choosing to just stay in it. 

Glancing over to the window, you notice a few droplets had landed as the sound of wind seemed to pick up. 

_ Must be a storm coming soon. _

You headed towards the kitchen as the soft pitter-patter of your bare feet was the only sound next to the incoming rain that echoed through your small home. 

Deciding a cup of coffee was good enough to be breakfast, you made your way to your couch, hot mug in hand, grabbing the remote and mindlessly searching up videos to watch. 

The rain started to come down harder. 

You grabbed the blanket that you kept on the side of the couch for moments like this, and walked towards the window, sitting on the edge of the couch to watch.

Droplets rolled down the window pane, sending a wave of calm through your person. 

And yet, you couldn’t shake the heavy feeling in your heart. 

You were always a strong person, facing the world with a smile and an attitude that could challenge the cheeriest of children. 

But the world wasn’t as nice as you were. 

Sometimes the world laughed at you, kicked you when you were down, showed no mercy when you just started to feel better.

It is said that those who do good for others, suffer the most underneath all those smiles and encouraging words. 

Faded scars seemed to have an itch that needed to be scratched, ancient demons whispering to 'just take care of it'. Old wounds opened up, sending wave after wave of ache and phantom pains through your body. Harsh words that were once blocked by your walls, broke through and plagued your mind. 

_ You will never be good enough. _

_ No one really liked you.  _

_ How could anyone love someone like you?  _

_ You’ll die alone.  _

You gripped the blanket tight around you, burying your face in your knees, letting your own bit of rain drip down your cheeks. 

Sometimes you wondered if it was worth living. 

What more is there to look forward to?

More days like this? 

…

Was it all true?

“ **Hey Babe, Ya Weren’t Answerin’ My Messages, Kinda Got Me Worried-** ” 

Papyrus glanced over to your shaky form, eyeing you as you turned, soul stuttering as he saw tears fall from your glossy eyes.

“P-Papy?...”

The sound of your broken voice hurt his soul something deep. He knows that you've been through a lot before you two met, and he knew what he was getting himself into when he asked you to be his.

He saw a bit of himself in you. 

“ **C’mere, Honey.** ” 

Papyrus’s sneakers squeak as he makes his way over to you, slinking his long arms around you, pulling you into his lap and cradling you against his chest. 

The scent of honey and caramel calmed your soul as Papyrus ran his phalanges through your hair, stopping to scratch your scalp every now and then. 

Why did he have to see you like this?

Maybe...maybe you weren’t good enough for him, too. 

How could he want someone as broken as you? 

“ **Now, Honey, I Know Ya Probably Don’t Feel Like Talkin’, But Can Ya Tell Me What’s Eatin’ Ya?** ” 

How could you ever tell him about your problems when he goes through worse things than you do?

Papyrus deals with so much shit with the anti-monster haters on a daily basis, and even more so when he has some of those idiots as critics who blast his novels simply because he’s a monster. 

And yet he simply ignores it, only focusing on both you and his brother's happiness. 

He was good to you.

Maybe he was  _ too  _ good to you…

“Papy...I-I don’t think I’m good enough for you.” 

You feel his grip tighten around you, pressing you closer against his soft orange hoodie. His soul ached at your words, but he couldn’t jump to conclusions. His therapist always told him to talk things through instead of running away from the problems.

“ **Now What Makes Ya Say That, Honey Bun?** ” 

His voice was low, calculated yet soft. He knew there was some days you would hurt, but never something to this extent. Your soul cried out for him, singing a melancholy tune of sadness and pain. 

Was he doing enough? Did he miss anything special? He's sure he didn't. 

He feels you shift in his hold, using the blanket to wipe away stray tears, sniffling as you take in a deep breath, steadying yourself as you look up into his sockets.

“You do so much for me. You’re sweet, so smart, an amazing w-writer…”

You looked away, not able to look him in the eye with the words you’re about to spill. 

“And I...I’m nobody. I’m not attractive, smart...not good at anything…” 

Your lanky boyfriend grabs your chin between his phalange, gently tilting your head up as fresh tears fall down your rosy cheeks. 

" **I'm Gonna Need Ya To Stop Right There, Sweetness.** " 

He can see your soul stutter, shaking and whimpering softly at his stern voice., but he needed you to know how he feels. 

“ **Babydoll, I Don’t Know Who's Been Feedin’ Ya Those Lies, But None Of That Is True**.” 

He gently shifts you, having you straddle his thighs and cupping your cheeks with his hands, gently stroking your cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, soothing you as he presses his forehead against yours.

" **You're Such A Beautiful Soul, You're A Hard Worker. I Know Your Job Is Hard And School Has Been Stressful, But I Believe In You.**

Papyrus closes his sockets, sending you a small wave of green magic through his fingertips, his soul relaxing as he feels yours settle slowly. 

“ **You’re Everythin’ A Guy Could Ever Want. You Put Your All In Everythin’ That You Do. You Got This Fire Lit Under Your Ass When It Comes To Anythin’ Ya Put Your Mind To. You Have This Grace You Carry With Ya Everywhere Ya Go. My Community Loves Ya, My Brother Loves Ya...** ” 

His voice shakes, orange magic swells in his sockets as his soul feels full from his monumental love for you, for his mate. 

“ **I Love Ya, Honey Bun.** ”

You gasp in his hold, hearing him say those words for the first time, fresh tears welling in your glossy eyes, heart and soul pounding rapidly.

He nuzzles your cheek, pressing his teeth against your soft skin in a skeleton kiss.

“ **You Make Me The Happiest Skeleton In The World.** ” 

He gives your other cheek the same treatment, hearing you giggle as he smiles against you, eye lights watching less tears fall from those eyes he loves to look into.

“ **So C’mon, Wipe Them Tears Honey. How Does Spending The Day With Your Bone-friend And Some Pizza Sound?** ” 

Your sniffles died down, feeling his green magic send small warm waves of pure adoration.

Comfort.

_Love_.

He really does love you.

You hum happily, sitting up and placing the blanket aside, using your sleeves to wipe away the wetness on your cheeks, leaning against your lanky boyfriend as he pets your hair. 

“But Papy, It’s not even noon yet?” 

His chuckles resonate in the room, making you snuggle closer as those soft rumbles deep in his ribcage sent sparks of joy in your soul. 

“ **How ‘Bout Some Of My Waffles? I Know Ya Love ‘Em.** ” 

Oh how right he was, he only made them on special occasions, and they were so much better than Grillby's best breakfast dishes.

But you'd never tell him that. 

“Please? And then maybe later we can have some pizza?”

He grins, slipping his hands under your thighs, squeaking as he picks you up suddenly, walking over to the kitchen and gently plopping you on the counter. Your legs barely touched the floor as you swung your feet like a toddler as you watch him grab the batter and other supplies to make his signature breakfast dish. 

Once he grabs what he needs, he turns to you. Smirking, he holds the bottom of his large hoodie, raising it up and over his head, all the while your cheeks flush as you watch him.

He may be all bone, but stars did he know how to rile you up. His pearly white bones were decorated with small nicks in his hand and arms, but that made him all the more attractive. His bones were thick, unlike normal human bones, giving him more of a human shape. 

God, he really was handsome.

“ **Here, Honey, Don’t Want This Gettin’ Dirty**.” 

Now left in a black wife beater, Papyrus pulls his hoodie over you, carefully slipping your arms through each sleeve, leaving you looking like a child in an adult size sweater. A mixture of his natural scent and honey filled your nostrils, serotonin activating and sending shivers through your person. Your hands barely peeked the end of the sleeves, but you always loved wearing his hoodie. 

It made you feel safe. 

After finishing up the delicious breakfast of waffles, bacon and scrambled eggs, you both took the liberty to make a nest-like fort in the living room and lazed about in your boyfriend’s lap while watching mind-numbing reality shows that had you both chuckling and tossing puns one after the other. 

Papyrus would stroke your hair and whisper sweet words whenever he was able to, grin widening whenever he saw your soul shine from doing so. 

The rain had slowly come to a drizzle in the middle of the day, rays of sunlight peeked through the dark clouds. 

The storm now passed, now waiting for the sun to come out as small rainbows littered the sky in its path.

Everything was going to be okay. 

“I love you, Papy.” 

His stroking stops, knowing he heard you say those three little words, sending his own soul into overdrive. Leaning over your shoulder, he places a skeleton kiss against your temple, wrapping his arms around you tight and holding your back tightly against his chest. 

“ **I Love Ya Too, Honey. I Love Ya With All My Soul.** ” 

He takes your chin between his phalanges, turning you and pressing his teeth against your soft lips, using his magic to send a spark of warmth, making you giggle at the funny feeling. 

As the darkness started to fade away, you reminded yourself that it’s not over, far from it.

But you weren’t alone in this anymore. 

You know this was going to be a long process, but with Papyrus by your side, he would help make this journey much easier. 

You were so thankful for him, and everyone that you’ve met along the way. 

He kisses you once again, nuzzling his nose ridge against your own, taking your hand in his and linking fingers together, caressing your skin as he boops your nose.

“ **Now, How 'Bout We Order That Pizza, Honey?** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also do enjoy reading everyone comments. I love interacting with all of you and I do apologize if I haven't responded to your messages yet, I'll get to it I promise. I want to also thank you guys for the kudos, I'm just a silly little gremlin doing their silly little writing.   
> I'm thankful for every single one of you.   
> Stay safe everyone.   
> -Chherry_blossom


	10. HT Sans*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2   
> CW: Smut | Only Smut | Yes I promise this is 95% smut | Knot | Magic use | Breeding | Animalistic tendencies |   
> This is the second part of the fic with HT sans in the forest, just the aftermath of everything.   
> Have fun my lovelies <3

Papyrus was over the moon when Sans told him the news. Once lunch was devoured, in his moment of unhinged excitement, he rushed to his baking cabinet and planned to celebrate by making his famous chocolate chip cookies and cinnamon rolls that were of his own recipe. 

Once the sweets have been consumed, you and Sans decided to take it upstairs to his room as Papyrus shoo’ d you both away so he could clean the kitchen. 

Sans’s room was in much better condition than what he used to describe to you back in...that place.

The walls were a dark shade of blue, a large wooden cabinet decorated with books and knick knacks sat on the farthest end of the large room, next to a desk that had papers strewn about, all containing sketches of small objects and animals. You blush, remembering the drawing of you from his memories. A large bed sat at the corner of the room as a large weighted blanket was strewn about. Sun shone through the large window that was placed in front of his desk, letting in the natural light to shine in the room. 

It was peaceful. 

It felt like home. 

“ **so uh...is...is this okay, (y/n)**?” 

You turned to look at him, hearing the bed creak as he puts his whole weight on it. The best must be reinforced in order to accommodate your large bone-friend.

Heh.

_ Bone-friend _ . 

“What do you mean?”

You walk over to him, sitting in the space next to him, taking his hand in yours, stroking the porcelain bone with your gloved hand.

The sound of Papyrus cleaning dishes and humming was the only one you could make out, aside from a very faint buzzing noise coming from Sans. 

His breath hitched when your gloved hand made contact with his, still uneasy about any physical touch, but knowing it came from you, his soul hummed happily. 

“ **well uh, y’know...you and me. you bein’...my mate?** ” 

A cute blue blush rose to his zygomatic bones as his red orb expanded a bit, an effect of the thought of you being his mate. 

You couldn’t help but smile and mentally coo at him, seeing how soft he actually is behind closed doors. Sans was a skeleton that had a terrifying and intimidating front in order to protect those he loves, and only those close enough to him were able to see how he was truly like.

Just a big ol' cat that likes attention when wanted, who tells the silliest little puns, and also has a knack for baking goods, teaching Papyrus since he was able to, and being the fire that lit the passion for his brother into studying culinary arts. 

You really did love this big old bag of bones. 

“Totally okay with it. I think I'm gonna like callin' you my  _ bone- _ friend.” You stifle a chuckle as his grin widens, soft rumbles emanating from his chest, sending a particularly electrifying chill down your spine. 

“ **heh, good one, my lil lamb. ya really are a** **_bone-_ afide ** **human**.” 

A mixture of giggles and deep chuckles echoed into the room. A knock came from the door as Papyrus stood hunched over, smiling wide as he adjusted his glasses.   
“AH, BROTHER AND MY BROTHER’S MATE, I MUST APOLOGIZE. ALIZA IS IN NEED OF MY ASSISTANCE FOR A SCHOOL PROJECT??? (I DON’T KNOW WHAT A SCHOOL PROJECT IS, NYEH.) AND SHE NEEDS ME THIS INSTANT, AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP HER IN HER TIME OF NEED FOR THIS SCHOOL PROJECT. AND SO I BID, ADEU.” He then rushes out of the door and down the stairs, only to stop, run back up the stairs, reaching the bedroom door once again, and squints at Sans.

“BROTHER. I WILL ALLOW THIS ONCE, YOU MAY ORDER SOME DINNER LATER TONIGHT FOR I WILL BE HOME LATE. BUT DON’T EAT TOO MUCH EITHER, NYEH!”

This day couldn’t get any better for him. His eye expands, grin wrinkling his sockets. 

“ **heh thanks bro, i love ya** **_pho_ ** **real**.” 

…

“NYYEEEHHHH!!!”

In an orange flash, Papyrus was gone, the sound of the front door slamming signaled his leave. Silence once again settled in the room, leaving you both avoiding each other’s gazes. 

You were both alone now. 

Something in your soul stirred at the thought, leaving a small tinge of pink to settle on your soft cheek.

Noticing a bit of scuff on the wall, you thought about how life would be now that you and Sans had decided to be together. The thought of going on dates with Sans made your heart flutter, filling you with warmth as you cease to stop a small grin on your face as you think about an outfit he would wear for a fancy date.

“ **watcha thinkin’, lamb?** ” 

The space beside you creaked as Sans moved closer to you, leaned in and head tilted.

_ Cuuuute _ .

“Oh just, uh, thinking about the clothes you’d wear on our dates. I-I think you’d look really good all cleaned up in a suit, n-not that you don’t look good already!-”

Suddenly, your back hit the plush mattress,, leaving you to let out a gasp as you felt his skull dip down, nuzzling your neck and purring once more, but this time it felt different. 

Heat pooled between your legs as he rubbed his teeth against your pulse, kissing and nipping your flesh, sending your soul into a small frenzy.

Sans pulls back quickly, arms caging you in as he pants, watching you with shrunk eye light. 

“ **i-i’m so sorry! it’s jus ya said those things a-and my soul just...just-** ”

“Just what, Sans?”  You slip off your gloves, tossing them aside as you reach up and cup his skull, using the pads of your thumbs to caress his skull, not knowing that your soul was trying to soothe his own. 

He sighs, closing his sockets, gripping the bed sheets as he opens his sockets once again, eye light now showing an upside down heart. 

“ **my soul wants you, little lamb. I want to make you mine. i-i’ve never felt this strong with anyone before. it feels like i’m hot?? And my soul is beating so hard and so fast i-i-”**

His soul stutters as he feels your lips against his teeth, your soul sending signals of affection and warmth through his own shivering and brittle one. 

His sockets become heavy, nearly drunk on your kiss as he cups your cheek, gently laying you both down comfortably on his bed as his other hand reaches for your free one, fingers and phalanges intertwining together. 

Breaking apart, you were both left panting, cheeks flushed with their own perspective colors as your gazes meet, feeling a hunger between your two bodies as your souls pulse in tandem. 

Sans pressed his teeth against your lips once more with vigor as he slid his hands up and down your body, sending shivers down your spine as your hands wandered over his front, dragging your fingers over his shirt and feeling every bump and crevice from his ribcage.

His fingers grip the inside of your scarf, gently lifting it above your head, exposing the skin of your neck, inhaling your sweet scent and arousal. 

He pulls away once more, panting as he wipes a drip of sweat from his skull, taking your hand and placing it to his teeth, pressing them gently against your hand in a soft kiss. Your head was spinning, heart beating so hard it nearly jumps out of your chest as you feel a bit of magic spark against your hand. 

Your body felt so warm, and you were wearing too many clothes.

Your chest heaved as you take his hand and place it at the bottom of your dress, watching him as he grips the edge of it, looking up into your eyes, waiting for some sort of signal from you. 

“It’s hot, Sans. Help me, please?” 

You bat your eyelids, smiling teasingly, hoping that he’s able to get the message. 

His free hand slides down, gripping the other side of the dress, swiftly lifting it over your head, letting it fall onto the floor next to the bed. 

His whole body trembles, fisting the bed sheets seeing that you had gone without a bra, nipples pebbling from the exposure, complimenting your round breasts. The dark tights hugging every delicious plump curve down to your cute toes, making him swallow. 

But the one thing he loves about you, is seeing those old scars decorate your soft skin.

You reminded him of a warrior.

Battle scars covered your supple skin as he took a phalange, gently tracing each large and small scar from your collarbone, down to your belly. 

He understands what it means to carry the burden of many scars, and stars he felt so blessed knowing that he wasn’t alone in this. He finally knew someone who carried battle scars as much as he did. 

You are beautiful in his eyes. 

“S-Sans.” 

You whimper, feeling goosebumps rise as he drags his finger on your skin, making random shapes, tickling your skin. 

He looks up at you, watching as the pink on your cheeks darken and chest rising with every deep breath. 

“Please touch me more.” 

A full body purr lurches from his center at your words, feeling magic start to crackle and swirl around his body, mostly concentrated on his pelvic bone. 

Everything felt so hot, his soul buzzed in excitement as he gently cupped your breasts, pinching and squeezing gently, breath hitching as he watched you writhed in his grip.

A hot desire to claim you bubbled in his soul, sending images of different ways to claim to, to fill you with his seed.

_ To breed you.  _

Sweat starts to bead on your forehead as Sans fondles your breasts, pinching and squeezing every plump inch. You watch his skull as his blood red tongue slithers out of his jaw, licking and flicking against your nipples, sending waves of heat into your core, making you writhe and whimper with every flick. 

He slowly slides down your body, kissing, licking and feeling your skin, taking in every inch of your form as Sans feels his member come to its full form, making his shorts feel tight as he lowers himself more, stopping at your hips.

The sweet scent of your arousal makes his skull feel as if stuffed with cotton as his soul pounds, sending magic into a frenzy. 

He grins, leaning in and taking a large whiff of your core, nearly tasting it on his tongue. 

His sockets were lidded, drool dripping on to his mattress as he inhaled once more, letting his own primal instincts take over. 

The sound of ripped tights make you cry out in shock as cold air grazed your pussy, slightly trembling as you feel Sans bury his skull between your legs, feeling his tongue slowly slide up against your slit, making your hips buck as you let out a breathy moan, head thrown back as you feel the tip of his tongue flick your clit. 

And then you heard it, a sound that made your cunt throb.

He _growls._

A sound that sends your skin ablaze and moans escape your soft lips, thighs squeezing around his skull as he wraps his large arms around your thighs, spreading them as he devours your aching heat, tongue gliding and wriggling against your sopping mound as your whorish moans echo through the room.

You squeal as you feel his tongue slide into your core, stretching your walls as it writhes and wriggles inside your heat, sparks of magic course through your pussy as he nuzzles his teeth against your swollen clit and feeling his phalanges drag across your thighs, leaving pink lines in its trail. 

Chest heaving, breath quickening and eyes glossing over as his tongue finds the spongy patch of nerves, wiggling and squirming against it, making you grip the sheets as his grin widens from the filthy wet sounds coming from your tight cunt wrapped around his appendage. 

Your heart pounds as the hot coil in your belly tightens, body overflowing with lust as your legs tremble around his skull. 

He pulls away as he feels you clench around him more and more. He remembers reading about this. You were close, and he knew it. 

But not yet. 

He wanted you wrapped around his length, pulsing around him as he slides in and out of you. 

Taking in every inch of him. 

“ _ **mmm, lil laaaamb**_.”

He coos out as he sits up, lifting your thighs up, wrapping them around his waist as you barely gather the strength to lift your head up as your heart slows. 

“H-Huh?” His heavy weight settles on your hips as he presses his weight against you, feeling his hot and heavy covered length press against your dripping slip, making you whine and whimper as it drags across your clit, sending hot sparks of pleasure through your body. 

A sense of overwhelming power emanated from his form as he once again cages you between his massive arms, trapping you like a rabbit caught by the hungry wolf. 

His deep primal growl makes your pussy ache, submissiveness blooming as he smiles a very hungry smile as his phalanges trace your neck softly, leaning down and purring as your soul sings a very lovely and delicious tune, begging him to just take the reins. 

To take charge. 

To do whatever he needs to do to you. 

“ _ **you smell s’good, lil lamb. but...i need more. I-i can’t stand it, I need ya, please, (y/n),**_ _**please** _ _**.**_ ” 

With barely any moment to respond, you were flipped over, face buried into the pillow as his hands gripped your hips, pulling them up as he drapes his massive form over your back, phalanges dragging up your back and tangling them in your hair, gripping each lock tightly around his fist, pressing and grinding his length against your opening harder, panting and groaning as your juices seep through his shorts. 

Your arms shook as you tried to hold yourself up, only to be pushed down by his weight as he tugs your hair to the side, pressing his teeth against your neck as you feel him shift behind you. Your blood was boiling, heat of the moment making your head swirl with lewd thoughts about his cock that slid against your pussy, squirming and whimpering as his length dragged up and down.

Sans’s soul was burning as he dragged his hard member up and down, ridges spreading your lips as your arousal clouds his skull, leaving him nothing but a horny primal mess, with one thought in his mind. 

_ Need to take you _

_ Need to fill you _

_ Need to b r e e d-  _

‘ **i-i’m sorry lamb, i can’t-** ” 

The room felt like a sauna as your bodies grind and slides against each other, leaving you a squirming hot mess under your monster boyfriend, nearly unable to hear what he was saying, only to let our a whoreish moan as he pushed his large length into your sopping core, eyes rolling back as you were being stretched to your limit as his cock sunk into you, inching deeper and deeper as you feel each and every ridge slide into you. 

Fuck, you felt so hot, so  _ tight _ . 

He could take you then and there, ready to plow you into the mattress and fill your womb with his hot magic.

But he was better than that. 

He had to hold back, for your sake.

But shit you were taking him so well.

“Sans! God, please!”

The sound of your shaky voice brought him out of his train of thought, tilting his head in your direction as tears swelled up, seeing your hands grip the sheets as a drop of sweat slid down your temple. 

You looked so beautiful, so wrecked under him. 

He wanted to see you more like this. 

“Fuck me, please, God! Please I need it!” 

Sans chokes back a moan as you wiggle your hips, heat building up once again as his monster cock stroked every inch of your velvet walls. 

But you gave him the green light. 

There was no turning back now. 

He grunts, lifting himself from your neck as he flicks his hand, grinning as he watches your hands tie itself behind your back with his maroon magic, his hand cutting off the excess magic as he grips your hips with both hands, slowly pulling out as he purrs at the sounds of your whimpers, wanton sounds filling his skull with the most sinful ideas. 

The bed rocked forward as he pushed his length back into you as electrifying pleasure courses through your small body as he fills your core to the brim, stretching and rubbing against it. 

“ **f-fuck!** **_nnn_ ** **-** ” 

It was too much!

Oh so fucking much!

But stars his cock made you drool as your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you let him use your cunt as a hole to fuck. Your legs trembled as his grip on your hips tightened, face burying in his pillow as he carves the shape of his dick into your hole. 

“Sans! Oh god Sans fuck- _nn_!” 

His magic tingles against your walls, igniting your senses as your bundle of nerves are assaulted over and over _ and over. _

Sans’s primal instincts kicked into overdrive, panting and grunting like an animal in heat as he rams his cock deep into you, feeling your pussy catch on his bumps and ridges every now and then. He grits his teeth, feeling his knot start to swell, only encouraging him to slam harder into you. The sounds of wet sounds bounced around the room as Sans then leaned down and buried his face in your neck, nipping your skin as he grips the bed sheets next to his skull. 

“ **god-** **_damn_ lamb ya feel s-so fuckin good- _nn!_** ” 

The pillow underneath you adorned a wet spot from you drooling, crying out as you feel a bump start to slam against your entrance, trying to nudge itself into your tight heat. 

“P-Please Sans! Nnn-I can’t!” 

You didn’t know what you were begging for, but you felt that spring tighten once more as he wraps his hand around your throat, his knot pressing harder against your entrance now at its full size. 

Fuck, whatever it was, you wanted it inside you,  _ now _ .

You  _ needed  _ it. 

His soul pounded as his raw magic sent objects flying, thumps and shattered glass filled the room as his headboard smacked into the wall, cracks littering the area at the forceful impact of him fucking you into  _ his  _ mattress in  _ his  _ room. 

He loves you, he wants you to be his and fuck he’s going to  _ do everything to make sure it happens.  _

“ **l-lamb, i-i’m gonna, nnn-fuck i’m gonna!-** ”

He fucked into hard, panting as he rams into your hole once, twice, three times-

“Oh fuck! S-so big!!” 

He pushed his knot into you as he felt your pussy throb, coming on his hard cock as he lets out an animalistic growl, biting down on your neck as thick ropes of cum pumped into your used hole, grunting as his hips buck into you as his knot locks the both of you together. 

Your whimpers die down as you ride out your high, legs trembling and hands clenching as his hot cum fills you to the brim, and then some. 

His teeth release the skin of your neck, gasping softly as the magic around your wrist releases, letting your arms fall beside you as you feel a slight pain blooming from your neck. 

Sans’s tongue licks over the fresh bruised mark, using the bit of healing magic he has to soothe it as much as he could as you both lay in post coitus bliss, smiling as your souls settle into a soothing and peaceful song. 

He gently wraps an arm under you, gently rolling you both over to your sides as he drapes his arm over you, pulling you close against his ribcage, not realizing that your souls have now connected as one, sending each other soothing feelings of love and affection, giving phantom kisses. 

“Hey, Sans?” 

He leans up gently, carefully avoiding moving too much in order to not hurt you.

“ **y-yeah, lamb?** ” 

You relax against him, closing your eyes as your body starts to feel heavy, knowing full well you were going to be here for a while.

“I love you, you bonehead.”

His soul beams, knowing full well that you truly meant what you said.

You’re perfect. 

And you’re his. 

He nuzzles your hair, purring that purr that makes your heart swell.

“ **i love ya too, lamb. sleep sweetheart, i'll wake ya for dinner.** ” 


	11. SwapFell Sans (Black)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been dating Sans for a while now. He works all the time, but he finds time to spend with you no matter what, and so he decides tonight is going to be a special night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: No angst | Only fluff | Tooth rotting fluff | Papyrus being a dork |

“MUTT, YOU LAZY MONGREL, COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” 

You stifle a giggle as you watch Papyrus groan, dramatically dragging himself from the couch as your hang out was interrupted, and approached his annoyed sibling. 

“ **yes, m’lord?** ” 

Your boyfriend huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, purple scarf bunching up around his neck, nearly mirroring a bearded dragon. 

“YOU LAZY BONES, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO PICK UP GROCERIES TODAY. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN  _ AGAIN _ ?” 

Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull, scraping bone against bone as he avoided his brother’s angry graze. 

“ **i uh, i apologize m’lord. won’t happen again. i’ll go right now.** ” 

Watching the brothers interact always made you wish you had a sibling, but since the day you and Sans started going out, Papyrus became the sibling you always wanted, but he was cold at the start, however. Glaring at you, giving you side-glances whenever you stood a bit too comfortably close to Sans, and even nearly threatening you to leave him. 

And yet your will never wavered, in fact, it only made you more determined to be the best partner that Sans deserved, and in the end, Papyrus saw the effort you were putting in the relationship, but he also saw how Sans put in an equal amount of effort even though he was extremely occupied working with the ex-royal guard, now becoming the head of security and strategist to make the community safer, while simultaneously being a bodyguard at the embassy. 

Through his tough and rough exterior, Sans was actually a very protective, considerate and headstrong skeleton. He was abrasive to those that lacked common sense and a cold and calculated general to those that threatened harm to the Monster community. 

But with you? 

He embodied a nervous teenager who's never been in a relationship before, but is doing his best to give you everything you need and want. 

“YOU ARE VERY LUCKY THAT I WILL BE BUSY TODAY.”

Sans pulls out a small notepad from his black coat, handing it to Papyrus. 

“HERE IS THE LIST. DO  _ NOT  _ LOSE IT, OR THERE  _ WILL  _ BE CONSEQUENCES. UNDERSTOOD?” 

Papyrus sighed, nodding as he gave his brother a two-finger salute. He glanced at the notebook, sockets widening as he read the list, only to give Sans a crooked grin.

“ **loud n clear, m’lord.** ” 

Sans’s sockets crinkle as he smirks, sharp teeth giving him a more intimidating look. 

That devilish smirk always sent a shiver down your spine. 

“GOOD. YOU ARE DISMISSED.” 

Papyrus was gone in flash, leaving a scent of hickory smoked wood behind. 

Sans sighs, relaxing his shoulders as he slips off the coat, hanging on the rack by the door. Showing off his black button up, adorned with a purple tie in which a golden clip kept it in place, dark jeans and combat boots to match the set, the definition of a mixture of “bad boy” and “CEO.” 

He walks across the living room, leaning down and placing a skeleton kiss on your forehead, humming as you take his hand in yours, intertwining your fingers. 

“Did You Really Stay Here All Day With My Brother Watching This Mind-Numbing Show?” 

He watched for your reaction, hoping that you really weren’t becoming as lazy as his brother. 

Your soul relaxed as he cupped your cheek. 

“I did, love. I just wanted to spend some time with him, and plus, I have today and tomorrow off.” 

He squints, closing his sockets and he chuckles, shaking his head and nuzzling his teeth against your cheek, making you giggle as you feel a spark of magic linger after his kiss.

“Well, I Do Hope This Doesn’t Become An Everyday Ordeal, My Brother Is Lazy, But I Would Appreciate That You Do Not Follow In His Footsteps.” 

What a mother-hen he was. 

“Yes, love. I promise. He works so much being the owner of his tech company anyway, he deserves a little break every now and then.” 

His purple eye lights become fuzzy, soul buzzing at how much you cared for his sibling. 

He lifts your hand up, sighing as he places a skeleton kiss against your knuckles.

“You Are Much Too Good To Him, My Dear.” 

You smile, knowing that you are just the right amount of good for your friend. Sans settles himself next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close, choosing to lay your head against his shoulder and holding his hand.

“My Dear, I Hate To Say This, But I Will Not Return Until Later Today. The Embassy Needs An Extra Pair Of Hands To Assist Them, And Since I’m The Only One Qualified Amongst Some Of The More Mediocre Monsters, I Volunteered My Time.” 

Well, this wasn’t anything unusual, but it’s the first time he’s partially explained why he would be coming back home late.

“Oh, that’s okay love, I know how hard you work and how much they need the _maleficent_ Sans to do the heavy lifting.” 

You looked up, smiling triumphantly as a pretty purple blush covers his zygomatic bones, knowing that he liked it when you called him that.

“W-Well Of Course! I’m Glad You Understand, My Dove.” 

He stands, rolling up his sleeves to reveal his beautiful porcelain thick bones, nearly mirroring a human forearm. 

_ Show off.  _

“By The Way, My Dove, Do You Happen To Be Free, Say Around, Eight?” He stated plainly as he went to grab some binders and files from a cabinet in his office, hopefully not sounding suspicious. 

You think about the future of today, not really having anything planned other than maybe catching up on some shows or playing video games.

“I don’t think so. Why?”

Damn It!

“O-Oh, I Um-”

His phone suddenly rang, picking it up as he spoke into the phone, quick and short answers to whoever was on the other side. 

“I’m Sorry My Dear, Duty Calls.”    
He strides over to you, nuzzling his nose against you, making you hum as he sends a bit of his magic to help keep you happy. 

“You May Either Choose To Stay Or Return Home, Just Don’t Leave The Spare Key Behind, _Again_.” 

You hum, chest feeling a bit fuzzy by his positive emotions radiating from his magic. 

“Okay, I love you, please be safe.”

He grins, eye lights turning into upside down hearts as he hears those special three words.

“Of Course, And You As Well, My Queen.” 

Papyrus had returned a couple hours later, but he was being suspiciously quiet, nearly avoiding your gaze as you helped him place groceries in cabinets and the fridge. 

“Paps, what’s wrong? You’ve been kind of...you know, quiet ever since you came home.”

Papyrus sighs, placing the last bit of chisps in a secret compartment in the kitchen.

“ **sorry, (y/n), it’s just th’job. got some emails ‘bout some idiot tryin’ t’hack into the system to get information on** my **company**.” 

How...unexpected? Usually Papyrus was good about these kind of things.

“But everything’s fine, right?”

He looks down, opening a bag of chisps as he grabs a small bottle of barbeque sauce.”

“ **kind of, this ain’t the normal type o’hacker. they’re actually pretty smart, but it shouldn’t be too bad.** ” 

You can’t do much but nod, but you knew how to help him relax.

“Hey, how about we play some games? Bet I can kick your ass on Mario Kart this time.” 

He looks up, golden fangs shining under the kitchen light as he grins.

“ **you’re on.** ” 

  
  


“SERIOUSLY? HAVE EITHER OF YOU MOVED SINCE PAPYRUS CAME BACK HOME?!” 

Various bags of chisps littered around the dark couch as some empty soda cans decorated the wooden coffee table.

**“oh, hey bro, welcome home.** ” 

You couldn’t help but fidget under his accusatory gaze, biting your lip as you fumble with the controller in your hand. 

He turned his stare to Papyrus, socket twitching as his laid-back demeanor.

“DID YOU GET EVERYTHING I ASKED FOR?” 

Papyrus just nods, not breaking eye contact. 

Something felt a bit...off. 

“GOOD. NOW MY QUEEN, WILL YOU DO ME A FAVOR?” 

You were shook out of your thoughts, sitting up a bit straighter as Sans addressed you.   
“Y-Yeah? What’s up Sans?” 

He makes his way around the couch to avoid stepping over Papyrus’s legs, approaching you from the other side, hand placed behind his back as he stands proudly beside you, speaking in a low and commanding tone.

“Would You Be So Kind As To Put On What Is On My Bed Upstairs.” 

You were hesitant on what he asked of you, yet somehow your soul knew not to question his request, and so you stood up on wobbly legs, heading up the stairs into Sans’s room. Opening the door, you stepped inside as you took in the familiar grey walls decorated with cabinets filled with books, medals and pictures of friends and family. You eye the bed, seeing a couple black boxes wrapped up with plum colored bows, and a long dark garment bag laid neatly on the bed.

Your soul thumped, slowly stepping closer to the bed as you see a small card laying neatly on top of the smallest box. 

Reaching for the card, you take one last look at the elegant boxes, not really sure what to expect. 

You were shocked to read the beautiful cursive that was written inside the card.

_ MY QUEEN, _

_ YOU ARE HEREBY INVITED TO SPEND DINNER WITH YOURS TRULY. I DO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO BUSY ALL THE TIME, AND I WOULD ALSO WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT SPENDING AS MUCH TIME AS I WOULD LIKE WITH YOU. _

_ BUT KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, MY DEAR. _

_ YOU ARE THE MAGIC THAT KEEPS MY SOUL ALIVE.  _

_ THE NICE CREAM ON A HOT DAY.  _

_ AND I HOPE YOU SHALL DO ME THE HONOR ON JOINING ME ON OUR DATE. _

_ SINCERELY, _

_ THE MALEFICENT SANS  _

A single tear rolled down your cheek as you were overwhelmed by the amount of love that was written with only so many words.

You knew what you were getting into when dating Sans. He was always working, always busy and always helping others before he helped himself.

But whenever he had a bit of free time, he would spend it with you and you cherished every moment you were able to spend time together.

You love him, everything about him. He may have grown up in a terrible environment, but he learned to overcome it and use his smarts and strength to help those that need it on the surface. 

You felt giddy and excited as you grabbed the smallest box, untying the bow eagerly and opening the box, gasping as you saw a pair of earrings with an equally beautiful matching choker, each adorning a beautiful Amethyst stone. 

Placing the box aside, you reach for the second one, opening it and nearly dropping it as you see the Gucci label on the black purse. You take it out and sling it over your shoulder, feeling it sit comfortably on you. 

The last box was the heaviest of them all, for it contained a pair of beautiful black Mary Janes. 

God, this was so much, it nearly overwhelmed by being spoiled so much, and you have yet to open the bag that laid ever so teasingly on his plush bed.

You gulp, taking the zipper between two fingers and sliding it down. Before you knew it, you had already taken it out and laid the fabric on the sheets. 

There lay a beautiful black off the shoulder cocktail dress with lace sleeves that went below the knees. 

“ **so, like what he got ya?** ” 

You gasped as you were startled out of your thoughts, whipping around to meet face to face with Papyrus’s smirk.

“P-Paps, what’s all this? Is this really for me?” 

Papyrus makes his way over to the bed, feeling the fabric of the sleeves. 

“ **well, yeah, he told me to pick it up for ya.** ” 

…

He what? 

He...did all of this for you? 

But-

“ **now i see that face, yer thinkin’ about something, and it ain’t good, so how about ya let me do yer hair and make up? my bro is kinda waiting for ya to take ya to dinner.** ” 

It was so difficult to process everything that just happened. Your heart was pounding at the thought of going on your first date together. You were giddy, nearly vibrating where you stood as you smiled. 

“Okay Paps.” 

Papyrus had done a wonderful job of curling your hair and lifting it into a half bun, with some loose curls decorating your face. Although he only put a tad of make-up on you, the light eyeshadow really brought out your eyes, red lipstick making you look sinful yet elegant. 

“Oh wow, Paps where did you learn to do all this?” You’re in awe as you turn to look at every piece of hair neatly placed on your head and eyeliner sharp on either side. 

“ **eh, Chara likes to have their hair done sometimes, plus they like playin’ with make-up from time t’time, so thought i’d learn to be better at it.** ” 

You turn to look back at him. “You ever thought about making it a side job? I think you could make some serious money out of this!” 

A small flush lights up his face, chuckling as he shakes his head.

“ **nah, already got too much work, but enough of that, sans is waitin’ for ya. c’mon.** ” 

The dress had fit perfectly, extenuating every curve as it hugged your body, choker sitting comfortably around your neck as the earrings glistened and shone. The shoes were just as comfortable as they were the perfect size. 

You really did feel like a queen. 

Papyrus held up his arm, a goofy smile on his face as you looped your arm around his. 

“ **shall we?** ” 

You were led to the door at the back of the house which had access to the spacious backyard they both use for miscellaneous occasions, and you were mildly confused.

“Paps, you said you were going to take me to see Sans, right?” 

He grips the handle with his free hand. “ **yeah, trust me.** ” 

Well that was a bit ominous. 

He twists the doorknob, opening the door and revealing a beautiful archway decorated with your favorite flowers and fairy lights. You gasp as you see small electrical candles guiding you and Papyrus to a white gazebo decorated with flowers as well, hearing soft music playing from a radio. 

There in front stood your wonderful boyfriend in a sharp black tux, trading his scarf for a purple bow tie, with matching black slacks and shined shoes. 

“AH, THERE YOU ARE, MY QUEEN.” 

He grins, stepping over to you as Papyrus releases your arm. He takes your hand, leaning down and placing a pseudo-kiss against your knuckles, bowing to you.

“I AM HONORED TO BE IN THE PRESENCE OF ROYALTY. YOU ARE DISMISSED, PAPYRUS.” 

Papyrus gives him the two finger salute and disappears once again, leaving you both to admire each other’s looks. 

You can never go back to seeing him without a suit ever again, he cleaned up so nice and he looked so hot as the suit clung against his muscular ecto, really showing how strong he is as a boss monster. 

“YOU...ARE BREATHTAKING, MY QUEEN.” 

He steps forward, wrapping an arm arm around your waist and the other around your shoulders. You squeal and giggle as he dips you, pressing his teeth against your cheek and nuzzling affectionately. 

“S-Sans!” You giggle frantically as you are held up straight once again, skull still nuzzling against you. 

“NOW, MY LOVE, LET’S ENJOY DINNER, SHALL WE?” You smile as his gloved hand takes yours, leading you to the small round covered table with a candle in the middle. He pulls your chair for you to sit in, thanking him as he helped push your seat in, then walking to his own seat.

“You look so handsome, Sans. I kinda like you in a suit, you should wear it more often.” 

You bat your eyelashes at him, giving him a sly smile as you watch that familiar purple flush cover his face. 

“W-WHY YES OF COURSE, BUT THAT IS BECAUSE I-I MUST BE AS EQUALLY ATTRACTIVE AS MY MATE, BUT ANGELS DO NOT COMPARE TO YOUR BEAUTY, MY LOVE.”

He reaches over, taking your hand and caressing your knuckles, feeling your heart race as you feel the tingle of his magic course through your fingertips, a small sign of his affections for you. 

“Well, that’s cause you make me feel gorgeous Sans. I…” 

You held back the tears as you were overflowing with love for your long time boyfriend who did everything he could to make you happy. 

“I want to thank you. For everything that you do, and for being the amazing monster and lover I could ever be with.” 

You feel his grip on your hand tighten, shaking slightly as he watches you with fuzzy eye lights. 

His magic sent you small waves of love and happiness through your skin, making your fingertips tingle as your soul returns his affections. 

“A-And, I love you so much. I really do.” You squeeze his hand, breath shaking as you blink away fresh tears, hoping that it doesn’t mess up your make-up. 

“ **heya.** ” 

Papyrus pops into existence next to the table, wearing a shirt with a painted on tux on it with ripped jeans and his usual boots. 

You stifle a giggle at his attire as he winks at you.

“ **got yer dinner right here folks, and the best wine available.** ” 

He turns to the table that had suddenly appeared in front of your eyes. The aroma that came from it was hypnotizing as your mouth started to water as he placed a plate of chicken alfredo in front of you and a plate of steak with veggies for Sans. 

A bottle of special echo wine was opened, Papyrus gracefully filling your glasses with the pretty blue liquid. 

“Thank you, Paps.” You take a sip of the wine, feeling the liquid magic tingle and send waves of positive feelings through your person. 

“You Are Dismissed, Papyrus.” Papyrus nods, disappearing as he leaves the wine on the table. 

You both eat comfortably as you both make small talk about work, future plans and updates on monster laws, sipping the wine with nearly every bite.

At the end of your dinner, Papyrus had brought you each a slice of Sans’s famous banana cream pie. 

You hum, eating the last bit of the pie, licking a bit of the cream that was on your finger. 

“Enjoy It, My Queen?” 

Sans watching you with fuzzy eye lights, a bit of a blush on his face from the wine. You giggle at how simply adorable he looked. 

“It was delicious Sans, thank you so much for this. I...I’m so happy. I know how hard you work and how tired you are all the time, but for these last two years I can honestly say that I’m so happy being with you. I appreciate you for doing this and for just…”

You feel the tears come back once more, but you let one slip, unable to contain your emotions due to the wine. 

“For being with me.” You carefully wipe the tear away, avoiding any smudges. “And for thinking I’m worthy enough to be called your mate.” 

Suddenly Sans stood, walking to your side, kneeling down as he took your hand, closing his sockets.

“Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer’s Day? Thou Art More Lovely And More Temperate. Rough Winds Do Shake The Darling Buds Of May, And Summer’s Lease Hath All Too Short A Date.  Sometime Too Hot The Eye Of Heaven Shines, And Often Is His Gold Complexion Dimmed, And Every Fair From Fair Sometime Declines, By Chance Or Nature’s Changing Course Untrimmed.  But Thy Eternal Summer Shall Not Fade, Nor Lose Possession Of That Fair Thou Ow’st; Nor Shall Death Brag Thou Wander’st In His Shade. When In Eternal Lines To Time Thou Grow’st, So Long As Men Can Breathe Or Eyes Can See, So long Lives This, And This Gives Life To Thee.”

You recognize that bit of poetry as you had held your breath, hand placed over your heart as he spoke.

_ Shakespeare’s Sonnet 18 _ . 

“ S-Sans-”

“I Love You, With Everything That I Am. With My Soul. I Am The Luckiest Monster To Have Someone As Beautiful, Intelligent, Witty And Hard-Working As You. I-I Know This Feels Too Fast, B-But I Need To Do This- No, I _ Want _ To Do This…”

He digs his hand inside his pants pocket, grabbing a small velvet box and presenting it to you in his palm.

The only thing you could hear was the sound of your rapid heart beat as you eyed the small box, watching him open it revealing a simple ring with a large Amethyst in the middle. 

“I-I Know I Am Not Your Typical Human Mate, And I-I Know I Can Be A Bit Of A  _ Bonehead _ Sometimes, But…(Y/N), Will You Marry Me?” 

Your mouth felt like it was filled with cotton, but you already knew the answer by how your soul shined and danced within your chest. 

You couldn’t hold back anymore, the tears fell as you nod at him, leaning down and placing a kiss over his scar. 

“Yes, Sans. A million times yes!” 

You squealed as he picked you up, spinning you as fresh ecto tears spilled from his sockets, giddy and filled with love and hope. 

Your heart raced a mile a minute, holding yourself tight against your now fiancé. He placed you back on your feet, shakily slipping the ring on your finger, grinning widely as you try to wipe away the excess tears. You lean into him and press a deep kiss against his teeth, wrapping your arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you close and feeling your souls sync together, feeling the magic in the ring connect to your soul.

He is your everything. 

And you were going to be a missus. 

Suddenly a loud  _ pop  _ startled you both out of your moment, only to send glares at Papyrus holding a champagne bottle. “ **eeyyy, congrats you guys. Bout damn time ya asked her**.” 

Sans grit his teeth, releasing you as he placed his hands on his hips.

“YOU BUFFOON, YOU COULDN’T EVEN WAIT ONE DAMN MINUTE FOR US TO FINISH OUR MOMENT, I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT-”

You giggled as you watch Sans lay it on his brother, only thinking about having more of this in the future.

And you wouldn’t change it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm able to cheer someone up with this cute little thing today. Happy Sunday everyone <3


	12. UnderFell Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew he was too fast. As captain of the guard, Papyrus was a master at a capturing humans, and you were no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Roleplay | Rough Sex | Oral | AFAB | Slight Implication of Polyamory   
> Enjoy sinners <3

The night was chilly, a gentle breeze passing through as the moonlight shone down on the town of Ebott as the city was lit by the small shops around the town. 

It was peaceful.

“WRETCHED HUMAN, WHEN I FIND YOU,  _ AND I WILL _ , YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS.” 

You cupped your hand over your mouth, holding your breath as you leaned against a tree, listening as the crunch of leaves began to fade into the distance. 

Papyrus was a fucking terrifying and ruthless captain of the royal guard. 

The forest you ran into was dense, and yet Papyrus had no trouble at trailing the area where you stopped to catch your breath. The sound of his boots in the distance started to echo in the opposite direction, not sure if he actually lost you, or knows exactly what he’s doing and playing mind games. 

The footsteps stop, only left with the sound of your heavy breathing as your heart pounds in your chest. 

Should you run? 

Hide the whole time? 

_ Give up?  _

…

Hell no. 

You drop your hand to your side, taking in a deep breath and charging in the other direction, away from him. The thumping of your shoes echoed around the forest as you whipped under branches and snaked around bushes. 

The sound of branches snapping behind you settled your heart into overdrive. 

Fuck, he really was playing around with you.

His sharp grin widens as he follows your trail, soul thrumming and magic ablaze with the thrill of the chase, eye lights expanding as his boots pound against the dirt and leaves, leading him in your direction. 

The air filled your burning lungs as you found yourself in a dead end, a wall of leaves and rock mocked and teased you, leaving you nowhere to run as you pant, legs and feet on fire as you leaned against the wall in an attempt to catch your breath. Sweat dripped down your brow as you try to think of your next move. 

“WELL, WELL, WELL.”

Your heart drops, turning your head as you see Papyrus standing between two large wilting trees, not a scratch on his royal guard armor as his large scarf sways in the gentle breeze, wearing a victorious sharp grin on his skull.

Like a rabbit caught by a terrifying, hungry wolf. 

He steps closer, eyeing you hungrily as you press yourself against the rock wall.

“NOW, BE A GOOD HUMAN AND SURRENDER, OR YOU  _ WILL  _ REGRET IF YOU REFUSE.”

You hear the threat, you do, but your soul refuses to back down.

Making one last ditch effort, you sprint to your left, hoping to use the wall to lead you somewhere else.

Only to become very acquainted with the dirt floor as you felt Papyrus’s heavy body on top of yours, pinning your arms behind your back as you felt rope being tied around your wrists.

“L-Let me go!” 

You huffed as he wrapped a gloved hand around your throat, claws gently digging into your exposed flesh,  _ squeezing  _ ever so gently, making you dizzy as heat pooled between your legs. 

His skull dips next to your ear, magic tingling against your ear lobe as he speaks in a low tone. 

“Color, Kitten?” 

He releases your grip around your neck to let you speak. 

“G-Green, master.” 

He wears a wicked grin as he flips you over, looming over your as he grabs your chin. 

“YOU HAVE BESTED THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME YOU WRETCHED THING. I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU LAY.” 

His voice echoed through the forest, sending chills throughout your body as he took out a hunting knife out of his boots. 

“BUT I THINK I HAVE A BETTER IDEA OF HOW TO DEAL WITH YOU,  _ HUMAN _ .” 

He places the knife under your shirt, dragging it up and ripping it clean in half, making you gasp as the cold air hit your glistening skin. His gloved claws rip away at any loose strands, leaving you a topless and shaking mess under him. You eye him as he reaches for his belt, loosening and releasing it as he drops it beside your head. 

“I THINK I’M GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN USING YOU HUMAN. LET’S PUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH TO GOOD USE, SHALL WE?” 

He slips down his jeans, revealing a glowing long shaft with piercings that started from the bottom of his cock, leading up to the tip that dripped with pre. His body shifts upwards to your body, sitting on your chest and his cock bobs against your lips.

“OPEN YOUR MOUTH.” He commanded, but you refused to move your jaw, an act of defiance against his authority. Papyrus huffs, pinching your nose closed between two clawed fingers.

He watched you for a minute, then another, and another as you began to struggle to breathe. 

You gasped out as your mind started to become fuzzy from lack of oxygen, only to gag as Papyrus shoved his cock down your throat. 

“S-SO WARM. FUCK, NO WONDER MY LAZY FUCKING BROTHER KEPT YOU FOR SO LONG.” 

He thrust in and out of your mouth, gagging and drooling around his cock as he uses you for his own pleasure. You couldn’t help but rub your thighs together as he starts to thrust faster, grunting and moaning as he grips your hair.

Your throat tightens around his cock, now shamelessly moaning as he uses your mouth as a hole for his cock.    
“FUCKING- _NN_ STARS, DAMN IT!” 

He suddenly slips his cock out of your mouth, making you cough as you intake gulps of fresh air. You groan as you were pulled up by your hair. He grips your hips, lifting you up and pressing you against your tree, rope digging into your wrists as they were trapped between you and something that didn’t feel like bark.

Papyrus had built a small barrier of magic between you and the tree, hopefully avoiding any actual harm against your skin. Your skin was flushed as a bit of drool dripped down your chin, eyes hazy with lust. 

Stars, seeing you like that made his cock throb. 

“NOW THAT I’VE HAD A TASTE OF YOUR MOUTH, LET’S SEE WHAT YOUR  _ OTHER  _ LIPS FEEL LIKE.” 

He holds you up using one arm, the action of his raw strength making you writhe in his hold as he summons a magical blade, using it to rip your jeans between your legs, taking your underwear with it as he watches slick dripping down your wet slit. His grin widens as the blade disappears in a puff of smoke. 

“DISGUSTING HUMAN, YOU LIKE BEING USED LIKE THE WHORE THAT YOU ARE?” 

He guides his cock against your cunt, coating himself with your slick to slip in easier. 

“F-Fuck you!” You cry out, glaring at him as you whine as his tip hits against your swollen clit.

He can only help but grin. 

“I INTEND TO.” 

His cock slips in one go, hilting and groaning as your pussy clenched and stretched over his length, tip nearly kissing your cervix. 

The stretch burned oh so good as your eyes watered by how unprepared you were.

But stars it felt so fucking good having him inside you as each piercing rubbed deliciously against your aching walls. 

“ _ NNN- _ FUCK, YOU’RE SO GODDAMN TIGHT.” He grits through his teeth as he pulls out, dragging each and every piercing out of your tight hole, only to roughly shove his length back in, thrusting wildly as he bounces you on his length, using your body to chase after his own release. 

Your body bounced as he pounds into you, letting out loud whines and wanton moans that were swallowed by the forest, leaving you at the hands of your captor as he grips your breast, pinching and rolling your nipple between his fingers. 

The coil deep within your belly starts to wind up quickly as he leans in and starts nipping your neck, leaving trails of bite marks and small purple bruises in its wake. 

“G-GONNA CUM, AND YOU’RE G-GOING TO TAKE IT ALL, LIKE THE FILTHY CUM DUMP THAT YOU ARE!” 

He presses his thumb against your clit, rubbing it in rapid tight circles as your toes curl and wrap around his waist as he thrusts like a wild animal into your velvet cavern, juices spilling down his cock as you toss your head back and cry out as the added stimulation makes your entire being tremble. 

“STARS, FUCK T-TAKE IT ALL, HUMAN _NNN-_ ” 

His cock throbs as he pushes in one last time, hilting and spilling his hot cum inside you, filling you up as he grips your hair and presses his teeth against your lips. 

The dam breaks as your pussy clenches around his pulsing cock, juices mixing with his own magical essence. Your hips buck as your legs wrap tightly around him, hoping to keep his lengthy cock stuffed inside you as long as possible.

Words escaped you as his tongue slipped inside your mouth, tangling with yours, panting and moaning as his tongue fought for dominance over yours. 

Your heart slowed as Papyrus slipped his cock out of you slowly, groaning as you pulsed around him greedly.

Papyrus used his free hand to cut the rope, releasing your wrists as he held you close against his body like a small child. His familiar magic summoned his belt to loop back into his pants, lifting and buttoning his pants. 

“Color, My Kitten?” He strokes your naked back, claws scratching gently in soothing motions. You sigh as his magic leaves tingles on your back, feeling his green magic course through your body. 

“Gre-een.” You relax against him as he grabs the blanket hiding behind one of the trees, gently wrapping it around you as he carries you bridal style.

“You Did So Well, My Princess.” He leans in, smiling as he starts walking back to your home, Sans waiting with a hot meal for everyone to eat.

“Are You Hurt? Do You Need Any Immediate Medical Attention?” He looks at your blissed out face, blinking as he watches you look up with your pretty eyes, yawning as you give him that crooked smile he loves so much. 

“No, Master. Thank you for this. I really liked it.” You flush and hide your face in his chest, grinning at your cute reaction. 

“Thank You For Indulging Me, Princess. Now, Let’s Go Home.” 


	13. Beasttale Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend was going through his annual heat, but Papyrus is begging you to stay away in order to keep you safe, considering this is the first year he'll have a mate to think about.  
> But of course, you were never one that took "no" for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Heat | Animalistic tendencies | AFAB | Vaginal sex | Mentions of Alpha/Omega/Beta hierarchy | Size difference | Cum inflation

“What do you mean he’s “sick”?” You had been on a phone call with Papyrus for the last 15 minutes as he explains that Sans has been feeling a bit under the weather since this morning; however, he refused to give out a why or how he is sick, considering he’s an Apex Alpha just like his brother, and they rarely ever get sick unless under extremely stressful conditions, it was a bit strange to say the least. 

“H-HE IS NOT FEELING WELL, TINY HUMAN. SO PLEASE, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CONTACT HIM FOR ABOUT A WEEK.”

A whole week?!

“Papyrus, please, I love Sans and I honestly have a hard time believing that he’s just come down with some sort of cold that regular humans get. Aren't you guys like, the apex of the monsters? How is it possible that he's got some little cold that would incapacitate him for a week?” You felt very pushy by the way you sounded. The line went silent for a second, and then a small sigh. 

“He Is In Heat, Human Friend.” 

...

Heat? 

“Heat? Like...how...animals go into heat?” 

There was a small cough on the other end of the line. “Y-Yes! Precisely! Normally His Heats Are Bearable, But This Year It Is...Different.” 

You raise a brow, opening the fridge to see what snacks you’re able to grab in case this became some sort of monster biology lesson. 

“Why is it different this time around Paps?” Smiling, you mentally fist bump the air as you spot a slice of frozen pizza, taking it out and heating it up in the microwave.

“W-Well, It Is Because You Are His Mate, A-And His Soul Has Recognized That You Can Potentially Be His...Heat Partner.” 

The sound of the microwave beeped, but the pounding of your heart blocked out any other sound as blood rushed to your cheeks. 

“His...heat partner?” You squeak out, flustered as images of being with Sans in a more...primal way swirled in your head. You both weren’t virgins, but this would possibly be his first ever heat he had potentially someone to spend it with. 

“Yes! Heats Are Points In Time, Normally Around The Spring, Where Monsters Like Us Have This...Unbearable Desire To Breed. Sans Had Partners Before, But None Of Them Were Human. Nor Were They Capable Of...Keeping Up With Him, As Some Humans Say.” You bit your lip, sinful thoughts clouding your mind at the thought of him in his heat. 

“If You Get Near Him, He Would Want To Breed You. However, Both Parties Need Consent In Order Actually Make A Little Babybones! Which Is Why I Hope That, In Order For Your Safety, That You Stay Home, Human Friend.” 

You bit your nail as you set the phone down on the table, taking a deep breath. You’ve never missed a day of work, and you did deserve a little bit of a vacation. You take a bite of pizza as you glance at your calendar.

“So, you said a week, right?” 

“HUMAN, ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?” Papyrus helped you carry a bag that contained old clothes and hygiene products as you both made your way to their large home. His bony tail swayed against the ground and he ducked his gaster blaster-like skull to speak to you. 

“I do, Papy. I love him, and I feel like I really need to do this.” 

Papyrus nods as you both face the front door. He kneels down in front of you, handing you the bag. “Human, I Do Hope That Everything Goes Well. I Know My Lazy Bones Of A Brother Loves You Just As Much As You Do Him, But This Won’t Be The Sans That You Have Come To Know And Love.

He places a gloved clawed hand on your shoulder, engulfing it as he squeezes gently. 

“There Will Be Extra Monster Food And Supplies To Last The Both Of You For The Week. I Also Took The Liberty Of Purchasing Extra Clothes A-And Some Actual Human Food So That You Have Some Nutrition For Your Fleshy Body.” 

You smile up at him, leaning up and petting his skull affectionately as he chirps happily.

“Thank you Papy, I promise I’ll try to be safe. I brought my phone just in case I need to call you for anything.” 

He smiles as he presses his skull against yours in a statement of sibling affection, avoiding his horns so as to not hurt you. 

“DO NOT HESITATE TO CONTACT ME OR UNDYNE. WE ARE BOTH CAPABLE OF RESTRAINING SANS, FOR WE BOTH ARE VERY STRONG AND SUPER COOL, NYEH!” 

Papyrus sinks down to all fours, bumping his skull against your hip, giggling as he smiles at you. 

“PLEASE TAKE CARE, HUMAN FRIEND!” He scurries off in the direction of Undyne’s home, thumping of his claws against the concrete fading within seconds. 

You take a deep breath, placing the spare key inside the lock and opening the door, quickly shutting it behind you as you place the items by the door. 

A heavenly and heavy musk wafted through the bottom floor, reminding you of Sans's magic just more...potent. The furniture had been rearranged and pushed into corners or against the walls, and the living room was simply bare. Nothing seemed too far out of the ordinary. 

You made the mistake of taking a step into the foyer. 

A deep, primal and guttural growl permeated through the walls upstairs, sending a wave of heat to roll through your body, skin tingling as you kept inhaling the magical scent. 

The door from upstairs cracked as it slammed against the wall, causing a large dent in the plaster as Sans crawled out on all fours, claws clacking against the wooden floor as he pants heavily, both sockets lit aflame with his blue magic, sniffing and drooling at your intoxicating scent. 

He stops at the top of the stairs, lifting his skull as his lights lock onto your form. His claws dig and scratch onto the wooden floor as he pushes himself off the top and landing on all four on the first floor, the loud thump of his massive body making you flinch. He lacked his usual white shirt and hoodie, only thing he wore now was a pair of his basketball shorts, now torn and worn out as his massive pearly white bones shine and flex with his natural raw power. 

Your heart began to race, scent overwhelming your senses as a fierce hunger courses through your body, telling you to submit. 

There’s no escape.

You’re meant to be here.

_To be his_.

Sans’s predatory gaze locks onto you as blue fumes escape his black nose socket, mirroring an ancient dragon as he inches closer to you, snarling and claws clicking with every slow step, tail stiff and ready to strike at any sudden movement. 

“S-Sans?” Barely a whisper, but it was enough to grab his attention as his eye lights swell in his sockets, your voice stopping him in his tracks. 

“Hey baby, it’s me.” You take a very careful step towards him, but something else stops you. A very faint noise that came from your mate. Suddenly your back met with the floor as Sans looms over you, pressing his sharp muzzle against your face. 

**_Puurrrrr_ **

Oh.

Oh that was so cute. 

He rubbed and nuzzled your face and neck as he purred to his heart’s content, letting out small giggles as he rubbed against those sensitive spots on your neck. 

“ **(y-y/n)..** ” A broken and stuttered sound of your name escapes his jaw. “ **c-can’t hold on much longer, m’s-sorry. smell so good...s'gooood.** **_miiine_ ** .” You blush as he takes a sharp claw, trailing down your old shirt, stopping at the bottom and swiftly ripping it straight up the middle. Your eyes widened as your shirt was ripped clean off, and so you made the quick decision to slip off your sweats, hoping that they wouldn't meet the same fate as your shirt did. 

Sans wraps a large arm around you, lifting you and holding you tight against his chest as he stood on two legs, walking towards the steps and reaching his room within four of those steps. His ribcage felt so warm and it buzzed with so much magic as you were pressed close to his burning soul. 

It actually felt really wonderful. Like you belonged here.

The scent nearly engulfed your form as he carried you to a massive fluffy nest in the middle of his room, gently placing you on a plush end and he loomed over you. Magic sweat dripped down his skull. The smell has overtaken your sense, making your body hot and slick with sweat as you pant as you blush under his gaze, panties already soaked with your juices. You rub your thighs together as you glance down his ribcage, to his spine, and finally landing on the massive glowing bulge that pressed against his shorts. 

It was bigger than you’ve ever seen before. 

“ **mate. mine. my mate.** ” He growls out as he licks your neck, purring as you gasp and continues to lick and nuzzle every inch of your soft skin. The heat had become unbearable, making you squirm and whine as every touch set your skin ablaze, his tongue covering you in his drool, temporary marking so as to cover you in his magic. His tongue suddenly dips down and licks a long stripe up your slit, tongue covering it in his magic. You grip the sheets as he laps greedily at your folds, claws placed on your torso, covering it and holding you down with his large claws as they gently dig into your skin. As fearsome as he looked, you knew how much of a softy he was, which is why you weren’t afraid.

Far from it. You trust him.

“ **p-please, princess. cu-can’t-** **_nnnnggg_ ** .” He chokes out as he squirms, sliding his shorts down as he starts to lick you in earnest, grumbling as your hips buck and press against his large slimy tongue as it dips into your core, stretching you out to prep you. 

“F-Fuck Sans-ah!” You frown and whine as he suddenly pulls away. He tears off the rest of his shorts, exposing a monster cock the size of your forearm and thicker than a soda can, spongy tip weeping with pre as his dark blue cock pulses, seeing the texture of ridges and bumps decorating around his cock sent a wave of heat through your pussy. Your eyes widen as you see a very large and delicious knot at the end of his cock. 

God, could you even take that? 

What little rationale you had left was swept away as you were flipped onto your stomach. Your heat addled mind couldn’t stop you from lifting your hips up more, wiggling your bottom for him. Drool dripped down your chin as you felt his bones gently scrape against your back as he nearly presses his weight against you, caging you in as his deep rumbles vibrate through your body. He lays his skull on top of yours, nuzzling you as he nudges his tip against your entrance. 

You wiggle your hips and moan softly, silently begging for him to rail you until you can’t walk. You scream into the pillows as he pushes his large monster cock inside your tight leaking hole, stretching you past your limit, legs giving out as he fills every inch of your wet heat. Your hand slid down to help you relax more, only to gasp as you feel his cock bulge against your stomach, but it only made more slick dribble out of your sopping pussy. 

His cock kissed your cervix, making you jump from the sensation, but the effect of the potent magic made your body shiver and open up to him. Your body craved more, to be wrapped up tightly around him like a ribbon wrapped around a Christmas present. 

Sans wastes no time as he starts to thrust into you like a jackrabbit, pressing his knot against your hole as the bumpy texture of his cock rubs deliciously against your walls. The force of his thrusts has you moving like a ragdoll, having no control of your own body as he uses you for his release. 

But you simply took it, your body even started to open up more to him as he ravaged your small form, teeth nipping and marking your skin. Your ass began to bruise as his hips pounded against you as the room filled with primal growls as he filled you to the brim, tip nearly peeking past your cervix. Thoughts of being bred and being used like a cum dump riddled your heat addled mind as you lay under him, submissive to his every demand of using your body to plant his seed deep into your womb. 

“Ha-ah Sannss!” You cry out his name as he starts to jackhammer into you, feeling his knot start to inflate more, but your body could only squirm and writhe as he fills you. 

“ **m-mate. breed. mine. all mine!** **_hnng!-_ ** _ ” _

Tears swelled up as he pushes the knot into you, growling out viciously like a ferocious beast, only to then fuck you into the nest with abandon, making your body tremble as you were both nearing your peak. 

Papyrus was right, this wasn’t the Sans that you know and love. He was a beast in heat, and you were his personal cum dump.

And you loved every second of it.

“God y-yes Sans please! Please g-give it to me baby-mmm!” Your pussy clenches around his throbbing member as your knuckles turn white from your death grip on his dark sheets, panting heavily against a soft pillow as tears ran down your cheeks, pussy overstimulated and overstuffed from your lover’s massive cock. 

He lets out a booming roar as he slams into you one more time, tip of his head pushing into your cervix, bony hips pressing against your red ass as his claws wrapped around your hips, holding you close so as to make sure that you wouldn’t get away. 

You could barely breathe as his hot cum flooded your womb, and kept going, and going,  _ and going.  _

You can feel your stomach expand a bit as you were stuffed with his cum, breathing heavily as you came down from your high, only to squeak as Sans full weight landed on you, squishing your body against the blankets. 

“ **m’sorry, my little mate.** ” You feel yourself being moved to lay on your side as Sans’s clawed hand strokes your stomach, sighing as he licks any deep looking bite marks. He chirps and purrs as he nuzzles his skull against your cheek, teeth pressed against your forehead in a pseudo-kiss. 

“It’s okay babe, it was actually pretty hot.” You giggle softly, sighing once again as he brushes your hair with his claws, massaging your scalp while his other hand massages your breasts, gently pinching and tweaking your nipples. 

You adjust your form a bit, blushing as you feel his hot knot shift inside you. You hear him groan from behind you as you move. 

“ **y-you’re not hurt are ya? was it too much?”** Concern laced in his voice as his eye lights were trained on you. 

“Oh, no babe I’m good.  _ Really  _ good actually.”

He chuckles softly, bringing his large tail to drape over your legs, swishing happily as he purrs and nuzzles against your hair. 

“ **m’glad, my little mate, because ya only have about fifteen minutes before it starts up again** .” 

You bite your lip, blushing at having another session just like this, but you could only smile as you placed your hand over his boney hands, intertwining your fingers with his phalanges. 

“Well, good thing I got the week off.” 


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi fellow lovely readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to deal with the loss of a family member, finals coming up and some heavy mental health issues for the last two weeks or so. However, I will definitely be updating this weekend! Again I am so so sorry. I hope everyone is staying safe. Remember to drink some water, take your meds, and know that I love every single one of you, and I hope you're all taking care of yourselves in this rough year. 

Much love, Ccherry_blossom! <3 


	15. Day 14: W.D Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal morning-after with you and your special skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Insinuation of the naughty | The morning-after | Fluff | Suggestive themes| Gaster being a good skeleton to you |

The dream began to fade as your body and mind had begun to wake. Splotches of purple decorated your skin that were left behind by your lover, declarations of his love on your sore and well-used body, marked as his. Rays of sun lit the room, birds sang outside of the window as fresh dew decorated the grass. The pillow against your cheek was stained with drool as you shifted under the soft blanket, stretching your limbs as you rub the sleep from your eyes.

“Good morning, my dear.” The deep rumble of your lover’s voice sent shivers through your person as you gave him a sleepy smile, yawning and groaning as the scent of breakfast filled your senses. 

The tall skeleton made his way over to your shared bed, ghostly hands carrying a tray of his special homemade fluffy pancakes, crispy bacon, a bowl of diced fruits, a hash brown and a tall glass of orange juice. Your heart flutters, knowing that he knew to take extra care of you whenever he had his primal urges taken out on you the night before. Seeing his upper half bare after these kinds of nights made you feel some type of way as his pearly white bones shone under the sunlight rays, nearly replicating a human body as it was littered with nicks and dips only making him more handsome. 

“Morning, handsome.” You struggle to sit up, only to have another pair of his hands help guide you, setting a pillow against your back to cushion you. Gaster smiles, purple eyelights softening as he eyes the marks he had left behind on your delicious skin. He chuckles, running a hand through your locks as he sits on the edge, placing the tray on your lap, hands massaging the sore muscles away as you close your eyes as his other pair feed you. 

It felt like heaven on Earth. No person would ever think of doing this for you ever, but Gaster? He loved you as much as you to him, and it shows. 

“How are you feeling, my dear?” He scoots closer, eyeing you carefully so as to make sure he isn’t hurting you as his fingers massage and dig into your muscles to relax you. 

“I’m feeling fantastic love.” You blush as he smirks, making you look away. “And thank you, for last night…” The tips of your ears turn red as he grabs your chin between his thumb and finger, tilting your head up and placing a gentle skeleton kiss on your lips, humming as he sends his soul magic through you, filling you with love and comfort. 

“Of course, my dear. Only you can make me feel this way.” He takes your hand and places a soft kiss against your knuckles, grinning as he feels the wedding band on your ring finger. 

You both sat and shared breakfast in silence, enjoying each other’s company as you fed him every now and then.

“I’m surprised you haven’t left for work yet, love. Are you working later tonight?” You asked mid-bite of a pancake. You feel him shift beside you, tilting his head, when suddenly he sits up straight.

“Oh! It simply slipped my mind dear. Actually, I took a week off of work.” 

…

_ What? _

“You... _You?!_ The hardest working being in existence took a week off work? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?!” Your eyes were bugging out as your jaw hung, waiting for some sort of explanation. He simply laughs, a deep rumble that took you more surprise than his news. He wipes a violet tear that slipped down his cheek, then replaces the pillow as he sits behind you, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling your sensitive neck. Your body becomes littered with goosebumps, nearly heating up as he presses his teeth against your shoulder. 

“Well, my dear, I have decided to spend more time with you. In fact, I may or may not have planned a small vacation for the both of us…” You turn to face him, a wide grin on his skull as you raise an eyebrow. 

“You...want to spend more time with me?” It came out worse than what it sounded like in your head, but you were curious as to what he was planning. His hand strokes your cheek gently as he admires your features. “Of course. I feel as if we haven’t been able to spend as much time together as I’d like to.” His phalanges drew patterns on your naked back as his other hand caressed your hair. “And so, I have decided to have my trustworthy acquaintances take over my work for a week, while I now have the opportunity to spoil you rotten like you deserve.” 

He presses his teeth against your forehead as he feels your body relax in his hold. It’s been a long time since he was able to catch a break from work, considering he’s a workaholic, but this will be a nice change of pace. You really did miss him a lot. 

“I love you. Thank you for doing this for us. I can’t wait.” You press your lips against his teeth, groaning as he cups the back of your head to deepen the kiss. The day had just started, and yet you both knew it was going to be a great one. His phantom hands take the tray and set it aside on the nightstand as he climbs under the covers, taking you with him as he spoons you. Phalanges run through your locks as he places small kisses on your neck, trailing down your shoulder and back up to your ear. The soothing magic makes your eyes heavy and your body go limp in his hold, a smile on your face as he holds your hand while the other plays with your hair. 

“I love you too, my sweet. Get some rest, we have a long week ahead of us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies I am back! Finals are finally over and I have a two week break, which means I am back to writing! It feels good to be back. Also I apologize that this is a short one, it was something that a friend gave me an idea for and I just had to flesh it out quick before my brain forgot.


	16. Another Author's Note (Sorry!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to wish all of you lovely beans a happy holidays and a merry Christmas! I am currently working on the fics at the moment, but took today off to relax, but I made a little something for Christmas...

Happy holidays my cuties! I hope everyone is doing well and I hope you're all staying safe. If you're not having a good day, well I am here to tell you that I love you and that you look cute in that outfit. Also you're a pretty amazing human and you deserve all the the love and validation in the world. 

Also also you have a nice laugh and smile. 

Love,

Chherry_blossom


	17. Day 15: Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have our terrible, no-good, very bad days, and are grumpy and upset before noon even hits. Today just became one of those days for you, but maybe someone can help make you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Gender-netural | Masturbation | Use of magic | Hot man | Sensual touching | Fluff | Massages with happy ending

“ _Not too hot, my light?_ ” 

His hands glide across your back, fingers digging into your flesh and massaging the knots out, relaxing you with the added heat onto his fingertips. Every knot he took care of was bliss, a small circle of heat left behind in its wake. 

“Mmm, it’s perfect, baby.” 

Your morning started out rough. The alarm from your phone never went off, meaning you had woken up late for work, which also meant that you would have to skip the hot breakfast Grillby would always make for you before you took off. Unfortunately, not only were you late for work, there were a couple no-call-no-shows, leaving you to stay a couple extra hours after in order to pick up the work that they missed. Your boss was also in some strange uptight mood today and so demanded twice as much from you, while also giving your lunch breaks late, which you couldn't buy food because you had left your wallet at home. At some point during the day, coffee was spilled onto your shirt by the office bitch, who barely gave you an apology. Traffic on the way home was horrendously terrible, and you knew by the time you had arrived home Grillby would have already been at work opening up the bar. 

Your muscles were tight, eyes droopy from the long hours of work and mood very dim. The day sucked, nearly having you in tears as you thought about the day you had to endure. Your stomach growled as you nibbled on some granola bar you had found in your car. Pulling into the parking lot, you stopped the car and snatched the keys hurriedly as you dragged your feet to the front door. You failed to realize that your boyfriend's car was parked on the street as you unlocked the door, making frustrated noises as you kicked your shoes off, tossing them into the corner by the coat rack. The carpet was heavenly on your aching feet as you made your way to the couch, faceplanting the cushions and groaning as the bones in your back popped. 

“ _Bad day at work?_ ” The soft crackle of his voice called from the kitchen as he stopped putting the dishes away, making his way over to you and placing a warm hand on your back. Your body tensed, not realizing that he was still here, but you didn't care. You were relieved to see him here.

A muffled “mhmm” escaped your mouth, body relaxing as he rubs small circles on your back. His fingers gently rub your shoulders, loosening each muscle as he raises the temperature in his hands, careful as to not make it too hot. The stress seemed to melt away the more he dug his fingers into you, causing you to moan softly, only for him to suddenly stop.

“Baaaaabe, whyyyyyy?” You whine as you turn to sit up, pouting, only to nearly drool at the sight of your boyfriend. A tight black wife beater hugged his form deliciously and a loose pair of sweats hung on his lower body, showing off a bit of that toned v-dip. The flames on his body flicked every which way as he crossed his toned arms over his chest. 

“ _I have an idea. Get undressed and lay on the bed._ ” He leans in and kisses your nose, leaving a small spark of magic in its wake. That tone wasn’t one to question, it was  _ the  _ tone, one that you were trained to never disobey. You hurriedly make your way to the bedroom, undressing quickly as you shove the clothes into the hamper and toss your shoes to the side, finally flopping onto the bed as you hug his pillow close and relish in his scent. The sound of the door opening had you turn, only to feel familiar warm fingers run through your locks, petting and gently scratching your scalp. 

“ _How does a deep body massage sound, my light?_ ” 

Oh stars, you were the luckiest human ever. 

“That sounds really good actually.” 

His deep chuckle sent shivers across your naked body, heart beating a bit faster as he placed a gentle kiss on your shoulder. 

“ _Just relax, I will take care of you._ ” He climbs onto the bed, placing himself over your thighs as he opens a special bottle of monster soothing cream, heating his hands to give it the maximum effect on your body. The combination of the heat of his hands and the magical warm cream seeped deep within your body as the magic seeped into your soul, sending waves of warmth and comfort deep into your core. 

His expert fingers glided down your back, releasing every miniscule knot that was wound up from years of work and other physical activities. The heat had descended onto your lower back where the muscles were most wound up. Both the heat and pressure increased, melting away the tightness, small waves of magic settled within the joints of your lower back. He had loosened away all the knots with his literal magic touch, but the tension between the both of you was clear as day as he rubbed the curve of your ass, gently spreading you and slipping his thumbs between your thighs, rubbing the squishy flesh, sending a different kind of heat through your body. The tip of his nose grazes your neck, nuzzling as he leaves small pecks on your skin, trailing down your back as his hands grip your hips still, stroking your sides. 

“ _It seems you’re not completely relaxed yet, let me...change that, my light, if you’ll allow me?_ ” His ministrations stilled as he waited for your response. 

“Yes, my love.  _ Please _ .” 

He grabs the bottle and puts a generous amount of cream once again, rubbing and heating his hands together, smirking as he watches you squirm. He lays his body on top of yours, the weight of his being bringing a sense of security as his hand wanders between your legs, cupping and stroking you gently as his other hand dips and massages the spot over your soul, sending pleasurable waves of heat to both parts. 

His magic spreads between your legs, flicking and teasing your sensitive spots as his fingers find your entrance, teasing you as his other hand travels slowly upward, fingers gently wrapping around your neck. 

The flames of his hair rise as his cock strains against his sweatpants. Watching his lover squirm under his touch made something primal awaken in him, knowing that it was only him that could make you feel this way. The hand on your neck slips down between your legs, stimulating you as he dips a finger into your entrance, swirling a finger as the heat spreads inside you. Your body had become sensitive, attempting to close your legs as a natural reaction, only to be stopped by your lover’s own legs keeping you spread open for him. He licks a long strip up your neck and gently bites down as he slips another finger in, his own hips grinding against your leg as he ups the magic a bit more, humming against your sensitive flesh. 

“ _You’re so beautiful. The light of my life, the magic in my soul, my love._ ” He nips your ear as he strokes you faster, slipping in one more finger and taking you higher and higher to your climax. 

“ _Come for me, my light, I need it. Give it to me, **I want it.**_ ” His teeth sunk into your skin once again, branding your flesh with his mark as he felt your muscles clench around his fingers. His soul’s magic is set ablaze as he feels yours bursts with light deep within your body, making him purr as you release onto his fingers, shaking in his hold as he releases alongside you, grinding against you as he rides his high out. His hands gently slip out from in and under you, growling as he licks up your sweet juices, smiling proudly as he sees your red cheeks and droopy smile. He kneels down next to the bed, giving you a soft kiss on the mark, trailing to your cheek, your nose, and finally your lips, giving you gentle pecks as he runs his fingers through your hair. 

“ _My dear, I forgot to tell you, I’m taking a couple days off of work. I figured you deserve a bit of pampering for being a hard worker_.” 

You couldn’t help but smile at him, reaching over and cupping his cheek, giggling as you spot a bit of a blue blush reaching his cheeks, just below his glasses. 

“Sounds perfect, handsome. What’s the plan now?” You yawn as you nuzzle the fluffy pillow. 

“ _I am going to make some food, and then we can watch that movie you’ve been wanting to see. Or we can do something else of your liking, but for now, just rest, my light._ ” He kisses the mark on your shoulder, licking it as he lets his healing magic heal it just enough to leave a scar.    
“Mm, okay love.” You sigh, letting sleep take over as he drapes your weighted blanket over you. 

He can’t help but smile as you are nearly engulfed in the large fabric, chuckling as walks away to the kitchen, ready to prepare a meal as wonderful as you. 


End file.
